Of Owls and Seaweeds: Percabeth Parodies
by XyLeNceR
Summary: A collection of Percabeth one-shots, 2-3 shots. Mainly this is PERCABETH fluff, drama, songs/parodies and humor. Other characters are present also. Some parts contain from mild to strong language and adult humor. Might be a bit OCC on some parts.
1. Chapter 1: The Unwilling Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO series and neither Rick Riordan**

**Hi, this is my first story. Please review and comment. I know this isn't a fine piece. I just want to build confidence in writing so I thought about writing the PJO series. Well, I have a crush who likes PJO and absolutely Percabeth and she inspired me to write this. This is yet unfinished and I plan to continue the story though, don't worry. Please comment and hopefully, some of it will give me a morale booster. Enjoy! ^_^**

** CHAPTER 1: My Afternoon Gone Wrong?**

First day of school in Goode High turned out to be more interesting than I'd hoped. No crazed cheerleaders with claws instead of pompoms. No teachers with missile launchers. It was just like any mortal day.

"Oh, Percy." Mr. Blofis called me from the corridor.

"S'up, Paul?

Mr. Paul Blofis was a faculty member at my school. He teaches English. Not only that, he is my step-dad. They got married with my mom a few summers ago and if you ask me hows he for a step-father...He's cool. He's a wicked swordsman. And I was happy my mom married him.

"Percy, we have to suspend classes this afternoon because most of our teachers are not around. They're having a hard time for themselves after that battle in Manhattan. You're free this afternoon, Percy." he said.

Figures. I guess most folks around Manhattan area couldn't just get over with the thought of the destruction and confusion during that battle. Nothing is more terrifying when you suddenly wake up and see a half-woman, half-snake glaring at you. Or an ice-cold drool of a hyperborean giant dropping on your sleepy face. What a nightmare it could have. But then again..

"Sweet! Thanks for the info, Paul." I said with glee.

Mr. Blofis smiled "Well I know you have plans this afternoon, I presume?"

Plans? Why yes of course. I'm gonna go see my Annabeth and spend time with her. Gods, how I've missed her. Question is, she might be busy right now? Well, the newly appointed architect of Olympus should be. And considering how Kronos laid waste on it, renovations would be tough. But still, there's nothing wrong visiting your girlfriend.

Finally, the school bell rang and I immediately sprinted to the exit. Wow, this day is getting better and better. I decided to give her a call and went to the nearest phone booth. But a woman in a corporate attire got first though. She looked like the tour guide I once saw in Hoover Dam a few summers ago. I'm not sure this if is Athena but I pray this isn't her. I can't see her face from my view. Then, when she finished calling and we met our eyes. Then I found myself muttering "Uh-oh."

"Going somewhere, Percy Jackson?" she glared at me with those stormy, gray eyes.

"Um..Hi, Lady Athena." I said politely.

"In a rush, I suppose? "

"Yeah..kinda."

"And who you might be calling, my daughter?"

I could just tell a lie saying I was gonna call my mom but when you're interrogated by the goddess of wisdom, you couldn't just blurt out a lie. She was like a walking polygraph. Only she was far more effective than your average lie-detector machine.

"Uh..well, I just thought it would be nice to pay her a visit."

Athena crossed her arms and it made me more intimidated.

"Tell me Percy, is Annabeth on the farthest corner in the world and that you act like you haven't seen her in a century?"

I could tell in an instance that she was like giving me a sucker punch. But hey, I missed Annabeth. Who could blame me?

"Well..err..you wouldn't mind, do you?"

She gave me a look that as if she was going to polymorph me into a new specie of arachnid.

"She's busy redesigning Olympus. She needs to concentrate and I don't want her to be disturbed. I have high expectations on her."

"But ma'am, she'll do great on that. And well, its not like I'm gonna destroy her work or something. Whatever she loves to do, whatever her dreams..I'll support her. And I promise I wouldn't be a hindrance to her." I reasoned.

"How sure are you, Percy?"

"Seriously, you need to trust me…I won't do anything like break her heart or something."

Athena then spoke to me in a cold fashion "I honestly don't like on how the circumstances turned out between the two of you. As of now, do whatever you like but remember this and stick this inside your cranium: I'll be watching you, hero."

Then, she again blazed in a column of fire and she not only singed my shirt but a small part of my bangs was toast. Oh boy, she does it again. I would meet Annabeth later smelling burnt hair. But I guess this is better than burnt eyebrows. Great job, Athena. You sapped away my confidence.

Now, I feel like there's no need to call her anymore. But this afternoon would be a waste. So I guess I'll just go to her place and surprise her. I hope this turns out good.

**I know its short but I promise I'll have its continuation. I'm working on it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Check Yes Annabeth

**DISCLAIMER: PJO Series is not mine..**

**Athena is such a wuss, doncha think? So here it is...the 2nd part. I don't know if can update this again and neither I have no idea if there should be a chapter 3. But I have come up ideas though and maybe I'll just publish a new story. Don't forget to comment and review. It would really help me a lot. So Enjoy! ^_^**

I reached Annabeth's dorm and rang the doorbell. Instantly, the intercom replied with a woman's voice. "Who is it? We didn't order pizza."

I said "I would like to visit Annabeth Chase please."

It gave me a quick retort. "No."

What? Annabeth said the lady in charge was supposed to be nice. But I could sense something was wrong here.

"No visiting hours until 5 PM."

Hey, that's about 4 hours away and I can't wait that long. This isn't fair.

I pressed the talk button and said "Ma'am, this is kinda…important."

Then it gave a familiar tone "How important is it, Percy?"

Oh boy, I knew it. Athena. Well, I understand why she hates my guts. Except for quarrels she had with my dad, I understand the idea though that its like a first-instinct-defense-mode mothers usually do to their daughters. But the thing is, Athena isn't just any mother. She is the goddess of wisdom.

"Athena.." I grumbled.

"Percy, what did I told you earlier? Annabeth is not to be distracted."

I could have shouted back at her and smashed the intercom right away but then I thought I would have angered Athena. And you know it is never the brightest idea to piss her off.

"Alright. I understand. Thank you, Athena." I hopelessly yielded.

"Very good, Percy. Have a nice day."

This sucks completely. She has the guts to annoy me "Have a nice day." Which is already isn't nice anymore. Thanks to her my day is ruined. Thanks to her, I couldn't be with Annabeth today.

This is not right. It's not in me to yield so easily. Poseidon once said to me that I have like attributes of the sea, powerful and cannot be tamed. Hey dad, you're right. This just can't go all the way down to the drain.

I walked away from the door and gazed at the windows. Annabeth's window is gotta be somewhere in one of those. Then I plugged the headset of my iPod on my ears and listened to music. Random music..Hmmm…Then, it turns out to be Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. I like this song. I started humming the song while looking for Annabeth's window.

_Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<em>

Bingo! There she is. In an open window, I could see from behind her lustrous, blond, curly hair tucked in a ponytail. I called her name but I could see that she has a headset plugged in her ears while studying architectural stuff in Daedalus' laptop. I wonder what she's listening. No use yelling, I think. I looked at the distance between the window and to where I was standing. Hmmm… The window was 10 ft. above me. I could jump but it would be useless though since I can barely touch the edges.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo__  
><em>_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

Then an idea popped in my mind. What if I can do what this guy did in the song? Toss rocks in her window? A risky idea indeed. Since the window is open, I might not break the glass..that's good. But if I throw a rock straight on it, I could either hit her things. Her laptop maybe. If that happens, she might send me straight to Tartarus. You know how Annabeth is very protective not only to her friends but also to her stuff. But even if hit her, I don't know what she'll react if she founds out I'm the one who did it. Oh well..I really need her attention.

_Lace up your shoes  
>A O A O O<br>Here's how we do_

Sure thing Percy, make a run for it after you throw the rock, I told myself. Then again, ..Here goes nothing. I picked up a small rock and flung it to the window. I didn't hear something crashing. Good, it didn't hit some stuff of hers but instead I heard a booming voice more explosive than the eruption of Mt. St. Helens (which I was responsible for).

"WHO IN HADES THREW A ROCK AT ME!" Annabeth yelled while she rushed to the window.

"Uhhh..Hi Annabeth. About the rock, I'm sorry about that." I said in a low voice.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Her anger seemed to cool down.

She gave me an unwelcoming stare "Percy, you could have just asked Mrs. Robinson downstairs to let you in instead of throwing a pebble at me."

Mrs. Robinson huh? So is that Athena's last name? I'd love to tell her it was her mom who would not let me in but I'd rather not.

"Well, I'm on the rush to see you, Wise Girl. And maybe I thought I could just surprise you instead. I missed you, really."

Annabeth breathed a sigh and smiled "You're my Seaweed Brain afterall. I missed you too."

When I looked at her, smiling at me I told myself that finally, this afternoon might turn out to promising.

"Annabeth, you're in for a walk? Cheeseburgers after that?"

"Percy, I'm busy. You know I just had these schematics which turn out to be fantastic…"

Annabeth continued to blabber all about architectural stuff in which my brain had difficulty processing.

"Annabeth, will you or will you not?" I decided to cut her speech.

"Percy, it's kinda…Wait, what are you doing here at the first place? You're supposed to be in school right now. Playing hooky?" She glared at me as if those stormy gray eyes of hers will unleash a thunderstorm.

"What? No. We don't have classes this afternoon because of too many absences of the teachers."

Annabeth gave me an analyzing stare. She said "Hmm..Really? Okay."

"You don't believe me, do you."

"I believe you, Seaweed Brain."

Good thing, she's not in the mood for an argument.

"So what now? I'm just gonna stand here the whole afternoon or come with me?"

"I'd give it a thought."

"Hey, is it really hard to gain your approval?"

She snickered at me "What did I ever told you before? I'm never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. And up to now, you're still not used to it." She smiled wickedly.

Great. I haven't forgotten about what she said. How could I forget about that? Those words were start of one of the best things in my life.

"Please, Annabeth." I pleaded.

"Hmm..Alright, Seaweed Brain but on one condition."

"What condition?"

"Sing me a song."

Holy cows of Apollo! She wants me to sing? I love music really but music doesn't love me. And I'm the son of Poseidon and not Apollo's. How can I sing?

"Annabeth, I can't even chant properly the Apollo kids' song on campfire."

"So I guess you don't want me to go with you this afternoon then?"

She's really indeed true to her words: making things hard for me.

"I-I'll do it." I hesistated.

"Really? But wait, you have to sing from start to finish and the song has to be a parody."

"Parody?" I asked.

"It's a humorous, satirical piece of imitation of literature, writing or song."

Annabeth seemed to ask me to do the impossible. How could I just sing a parody of some song right off the bat? But I want to be with Annabeth the whole afternoon. So I have to come up with a song. Then it hit me. The song that I listened earlier… Check Yes Juliet. This might be fun. This is crazy. This is impossible. But then again, doing the impossible is my specialty.

"You may not like this." I said.

"Go on, Percy.' She giggled.

I could ask for the gods for some help on these. But it wouldn't do much. I figured they'd like to see me in this rather embarrassing state like I'm on live TV on Hephaestus Reality. A familiar voice on my head then whispered. "Go ahead, Percy. You can do it. Sing like a boss." Poseidon. Dad, thanks for the boost but I'm afraid you'll prefer to hear Apollo's haiku than hear me sing. Oh well…For Annabeth. For my Wise Girl. For my girlfriend…Here goes nothing.

_Check yes Annabeth_

_Are you with me_

_Mist is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Annabeth kill the spider_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O O_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_Athena will tear us apart if you give her the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Annabeth_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Annabeth_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks,_

_don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O O_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_Athena will tear us apart if you give her the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_We're flying with Blackjack tonight_

_We're flying with Blackjack tonight_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_Athena will tear us apart if you give her the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_Athena will tear us apart if you give her the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me  
><em>

I felt like I could just shrink into a cube and be hidden in someone's pocket due to embarrassment. After I sang, I looked at Annabeth and saw her gray eyes..No longer stormy but like sparkling stars in the night. I could see she's trying her best not to crack. I expected her to burst out laughing but instead, she smiled and said. "Would you catch me if I fall, Seaweed Brain?"

Before I could even answer, she placed her foot on the window's edge. And she jumped down. Back first.

"What the!"

I rushed towards to the spot where she would land. I caught her kinda like how a groom lifts her bride to honeymoon. She's getting heavier. Why did she jumped all of a sudden? I knew I shouldn't sing. I probably driven Annabeth crazy that she decided she'll kill herself and jumped from the window after listening to my horrible voice.

"You alright?" I asked with a worried face.

"Of course, I am alright, Seaweed Brain now that I am safe in your arms." She looked at me lovingly and kissed her.

I put her down. I asked "So how was it?"

"Oh, your parody of Check Yes Juliet? Hmmm…I'd give it a C." she chuckled.

"So it really sucks, huh?"

"I just thought it was like the song of the Sirens minus the crappy voice."

"Now that explains why you jumped on the window. You could've been fractured."

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you caught me me in my fall."

"I always do that, Wise Girl."

We locked eyes and then we kissed…and kissed…and kissed. It must have been like 2-3 minutes. Then I broke away and said. "So you're finally spending the afternoon with me."

"Isn't it obvious?" she smiled at me.

"I love you, my Wise Girl."

"I love you too, my Seaweed Brain."

I smiled back and I thought well, this afternoon's gonna be a blast. I laced my hands on her and then I thought that well afterall, for Annabeth wants to build something permanent…it seems indeed we have started it very well.

**Well, i guess it seems there'll be no chapter 3. But on the other hand, I have this urge to just create the next chapter. But I think I'll write a new story instead. Hope you like it. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Idiot War God

**So here it is again, Chapter 3. Honestly, I'm running out of ideas really. And I felt like the OOCness has gone haywire. But then, special requests by my friends have hounded me since I updated the previous chapters. I tried explaining them that it is intended to be 2 chapters but then well, it's kinda hard to turn down favors especially coming from friends. So I decided to write a third installment. And another special request from a special person: Another parody. So there ya go…AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT SOMETHING. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. ^_^**

My sweaty fingers were on hyper-press-the-button-mode. It's been like 3 hours has passed since I started playing _God Of War _on my PS2. Now the main hero, Kratos, goes on a rampage killing mythological monsters along the way (some of them weren't exactly what they look like when I actually fought them. They look more creepy). I thought that this guy is lucky. For him, the monsters he slaughtered were like cakewalk. How I wish its just that easy for me to duke it out with those vermins from Tartarus. If he only knew what it really feels like fighting monsters for real.

Then here it is. The final boss. And guess what? He's the lousiest creep I've ever met, Ares. Oh how I'd love to kick his butt again. After I wounded him during our first encounter 4 years ago, he's been seriously plotting his vengeance against me. But as the Fates dictated our lives, it wasn't meant to happen. The least he could do was well, he cursed my sword, Riptide, during my battle with Atlas. But despite the overwhelming odds, I managed to make it through and still saved Annabeth that time.

"GYEAH!" I yelled triumphantly.

Ha! Done! Ares is lying in his own pool of blood. Defeated. Vanquished. Or should I say PWNED. This is realy exhilarating. This is gratifying. I don't know but somehow this guy Kratos is something. It's like I'm beginning to be his fan. We have the same enemy. He hates Ares as much as I do.

As I was enjoying my moment of victory, I could hear someone behind me was calling. At first, it was faint. I couldn't hear really well because I set the T.V.'s volume to maximum. So I didn't take notice. It became louder and louder and then I heard like something was erupting from the ground and it sent a pulsating shockwave towards me that I turned around said to myself "Uh-oh".

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU IGNORE ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FORCE YOUR KELP-FILLED HEAD TO FIT IN YOUR PS2!"

It was Annabeth on Iris-Message. Her gray eyes glowering. Eyebrows met together. Clenched fists. If was there with her, she would definitely punch me in the arm.

"Um..Hi, Annabeth."

"I HAVE BEEN CALLING AT YOU FOR 5 MINS. AND 43 SECONDS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE NOTICE. YOU ARE NOT ONLY DUMB BUT ALSO DEAF."

"Hey..I'm sorry. I got carried away by the game. I pumped the volume to max that's why I didn't hear you. " I admitted.

"Hmmmp." She said softly but still upset.

For a while, we had this moment of awkwardness. Well, I kinda feel upset to myself though. I can't even say something to make up for my stupidity. But well, we've been through this and out of our petty quarrels. It happens on a regular basis. Then I noticed in Annabeth's background that there were ancient Greek houses, columns, gates and someone was there erecting a statue.

"You're in Olympus?"I asked

"Yes, Seaweed Brain…I have to oversee the renovations here."

"How long are you gonna be there?"

"I don't know Percy…maybe until tomorrow, I guess."

Tomorrow, it's a Sunday..Hmmm. It would not be a bad idea to ask her out tomorrow. Then I heard a villainous voice shouting at Annabeth…the idiotic war god Ares.

"Hey, daughter of Athena…I told you my statue should be more macho, with lots of swords and guns blazing." He sneered at her.

"But Mom said that's already fine as it is." Annabeth reasoned, looking a bit intimidated.

"Bah! I don't like it." Ares said displeased.

Anger suddenly boiled inside me. Ares was a brainless buffoon who only cares fighting and destruction. He couldn't recognize a perfect work. Gods, I would really love to plunge Riptide inside his hollow skull. For a second, I thought that Kratos is going to possess me. Nobody shouts at my girlfriend like that.

"You don't know anything about a perfect work of art because you're brain is ant-size, Ares." I glared at him from the I-M.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Seaweed Brain, Jr." he grinned at me evilly.

" Hows the wound, Ares? Must be giving you the jitters everytime you see me, huh?" I fought back.

"Ha, you wish, punk. One of these days, I'll be laughing at you for your incoming miseries."

"Really? OOOhh…I"mmm ssooo scared." I smiled at him wickedly.

"Percy, that's enough." Annabeth intervened.

"Better listen to your girlfriend, punk before I decide to smash you to bits." He said.

"Oh really? What are you waiting for?" I taunted him without hesistation.

"The right time…You just wait."

"So why not soon? You're just gonna hide behind Hera's skirt, are you? Go to mama. Coward."

Ares eyes suddenly turned red and it was like going to explode.

"If I were you, you would probably enjoy breathing every moment from now on because someday soon, I'll give you what you ask for. Get beefed up first punk before even thinking of beating me."

"Get prepared also and better not pee in your pants when that day comes.' I struck back at him.

Then Ares gave me a deathly stare and walked away.

"Percy, you couldn't just do that to the god of war." Annabeth looked at me.

"He's a jerk. He can't just say that to the things that you have so worked hard."

"It's fine, Percy. I guess I can't impress everyone."

"Don't mind what Ares said. Everything you design was flawless. First rate. You're doing great. And I know you made your Mom proud."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I guess Ares has a sick taste, huh?"

I laughed "You got it right."

Then, I suddenly thought..why did she IM'ed me anyway?

"Hey, Annabeth..it was nice of you to Iris-Message me. Missed me, eh?"

She quickly replied "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

We both smiled at each other.

"So um, you're free tomorrow?" I asked.

"In the afternoon."

"I'll meet you at the lobby of Empire State?"

"Sure Percy but what do we do tomorrow?."

I grinned like a naughty boy. "You'll see."

"Seaweed Brain, there you go again." she smiled.

Then, there was someone calling at Annabeth.

"Hey Percy, Gotta go. I'll IM you again tomorrow. I missed you"

"I missed you too, Annabeth."

She smiled and then the Iris-message faded.

**Well, don't worry..I'll do a follow-up. I promise. I'll update ASAP. I forgot about the parody though..sorry..but I promise I will include it in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. ^_^**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ours

**Hmm..Alright, I have updated ASAP. Like I promised on the previous chapter, I already have the right parody. A "friend" suggested it to me and I'm actually not familiar with it. Pop/Country music is never my thing anyway. Hehehe. It's "Ours" by Taylor Swift. She said the song fits well for Percy and Annabeth. Well, she seems right though. So folks, I hope you like this and don't forget to review, suggest and comment please…Thanks. ^_^**

Finally Sunday is here. This will be the day Annabeth finishes her make-over on Olympus. I'm sure Wise Girl has done a good job. And after that, a date with the most beautiful brainiac that I had ever planted in my heart.

Then an Iris-Message glittered before my eyes. As expected, it's her.

"Seaweed Brain! How's your day?" Annabeth smiled at me.

"It's getting better and better." I gave her an oceanic-style smile.

"So wait for me this afternoon?"

"When will I pick you up?"

"Around 12:30."

"Mmm..Okay. I'll be there. If you're late by an hour, I'll let you sing for me." I grinned.

"What? As if that'll happen, Seaweed Brain." She said slyly.

"Ha! So I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, take care Percy. Love you."

"Love you too. Don't keep me waiting too long or else."

Annabeth put out her tongue and she smiled. Then the IM vanished.

Yes! Get yourself together, Percy Jackson. Today is gonna be amazing. I took a shower and since its still 10. I killed time by listening to music and then I was revved up to go.

I reached the Empire State and went to the lobby right away. Time check, 12:25. Surprisingly, I'm on time. Only a few minutes to go, I'll get to be with Annabeth. So I sat on the lounge and waited. Then, I looked at the time and it's 12:45. Late huh? But I figured well maybe she got delayed. It's natural.

The clock struck 1. 30 mins already past. I felt uneasy now. Everytime the elevator goes _Ding!_, I watched the crowd of people that came out but there's always no Annabeth around. Gods, what happened to her? Did Athena gave her more extra work and intently delayed her because she knew I was waiting here for her? Did Ares demanded her again to redesign his statue? Or Annabeth decided to play around and uphold the never-make-things-easy-for-me principle? Whatever…All I know is that this isn't funny anymore.

1:30…Alright Wise Girl, you asked for it. I swear before this day ends, she'll sing for me. She couldn't even IM me. Then I'll just Iris-message her instead. But when I fished for my pockets for golden drachmas…there was nothing there except Riptide. Crap, I forgot about it. So I decide to a little more waiting game.

1:35…That does it. Whatever Annabeth is doing, its making me look stupid right now.

Just then I heard a woman's voice from behind me.

"Can I help you?"

I was going crazy. My ADHD is going overdrive. I felt like I was going to explode. I yelled back "YES, LEAVE ME AL-.."

I was stunned to see it what I saw. There was Athena .

"Leave you alone? You don't have to shout, Percy." Athena glared me.

Instantly, my anger was switched to intimidation.

"My, my, carried easily by your anger?"

"No, mam..it's just that…" I tried to calm down.

"It's just that you're waiting for Annabeth to come and unfortunately for you, she didn't or probably she will never come." She gave me a stern look.

"Uhh..well..umm" Stutter mode again.

"Well, you seem to understand the risks you're taking of having a close friendship with my daughter." Athena said as if she's disgusted of the thought.

"Annabeth has still lots to do up there?" I asked.

"Probably."

"Ma'am, we don't have to be like this."

"Really? Why? Enlighten me then." She projected a piercing look.

I wasn't realy sure what explanations I'll give to her. I'm not the brightest boy that ever lived but I think now that the goddess of wisdom asks for my explanation on why I deserve his daughter.

"Lady Athena, I know you're protecting your daughter. I understand that. But as I've always told you before, I meant no harm to Annabeth. You trusted me into saving the world and I do hope I get to have the same trust again about your daughter."

She thought for a moment.

"I don't like your actions during the previous war. You were reckless. But nonetheless, you prevailed. Don't you have any other convincing answer? Hmmm...Fine. Very well, I'll be leaving you for now Percy Jackson. Until then, try to reason a little."

And just like that, she went POOF! and vanished into thin air. Fortunately, it wasn't in flames. Maybe I guess she got bored of my stupidity and just decided to let me go - for a change, perhaps.

Then I heard a _DING! _on the elevator. Finally it was Annabeth. She look a little worried. Her hands clumped together. She walks towards me, avoiding eye contact.

"Umm..Percy, Sorry I was kinda delayed." she said softly crossing her fingers.

I could have yelled like "WHY ARE YOU LATE, blah, blah,.." but that's just not me. That's Annabeth-like. Well, I calmed down a little after knowing that her mom was purposely delaying though but I was still upset at her. So I tried to ask in a strong but restrained approach.

"So I guess you can explain the delay?"

"Well…Mom, suddenly changed her mind. All of a sudden, she forced me to redesign the blueprints that I have made which I find it weird because yesterday, she spoke highly of it." She said her voice low.

I knew it. Annabeth was sorry and I understand her. She's forgiven. Apology accepted. But on the other hand…

"How many hours were you late?" I asked her.

"It's 1:50 PM right now so I was late for 1 hr , 20 mins and 16 seconds."

"Glad you know."

"Percy, I'm really sorry. I really don't intend it would be like this."

"You must remember the penalty of being late?"

I sounded cruel.

"Yes, I know...that's why I have prepared for it."

Prepared huh? I never heard her sing before. The way I figure it., Athena's kids are not known for music. It doesn't fit for them is gonna be as bad as my own voice or Apollo's haiku.

"Very well, lets go outside."

Annabeth chose an empty alley where no one was around but us. Well of course who would ever bother listening a crappy voice except me of course.

"Um..I hope you like it. It's titled "Ours" by Taylor Swift. One of my favorites. It's a parody, don't worry." She said meekly.

"Fire away, then." I said, still pretending to be upset.

Then she took something from her pocket. It was candy. A yellow one. Maybe it's one of those lozenges for a clear throat. Prepared huh? I could laugh my all day. She then looked at me with those gray eyes and stepped closer towards me. Then she grabbed both of my hands and started singing.

_Architectural designs and morning Mist_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the elevator_

_If you were here we'd laugh about her vacant stares_

_But right now my time is hers_

_Seems like Athena's always someone who disapproves_

_She'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The Council's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry about your seaweed-filled mind_

_Mom may throw curses at things she disapprove_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what she has up on her sleeves_

_Monsters and spiders gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their ugly faces_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

I can't believe I'm hearing this. This was a shocker really. This is so soothing. So good. It was like the real thing. Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me. Is this really Annabeth singing? I stood there in a trance and Annabeth inched in closer to me and our faces touched except for the lips. She continued singing.

_And I'll say_

_Don't you worry about your seaweed-filled mind_

_Mom may throw curses at things she disapprove_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not hers to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight her doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the sea-green eyes when you look at me_

_And I love your wise-cracks that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my mother about your actions will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry about your seaweed-filled mind_

_Mom may throw curses at things she disapprove_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry about your seaweed-filled mind_

_Mom may throw curses at things she disapprove_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

And then she kissed me and whispered "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I was too stunned to talk. I could have sworn for a moment I was in dreamland or something. I can't believe it. I could just stand there all day staring at her wondering what has happened. I never thought about this. She'surprised me.

"Wow."

"Did you like it?"

"What do you mean 'like it'. I love it! You're voice is divine."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. So apology accepted?"

I kinda wished though Annabeth would do something stupid again so that she can sing for me.

"Forgiven already, Wise Girl." I gleamed at her.

Annabeth chuckled "Surprised?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks to Apollo's voice candy." She grinned at me.

"Wait-what? Voice candy?"

Oh great..Well, she must've known she'll be late and asked the god of music for help. I thought she had a sore throat or something. Now I understand why she's so confident. She's got divine help and I haven't had any. I mean really she can't just copy Taylor Swift's voice just by eating candy. But it wasn't just candy. Her voice sure sucks for sure. But then again, I was really happy of what she did. I appreciated it.

"You're unfair."

"Well, do you think I'll let you make fun of me?" she laughed and then she darted off the street.

"Come here, you!" I chased her and I thought well, afterall, this day is getting better and better.

**Another update? I don't know…maybe. I think I'll be changing the main title of the story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth Goes Viral

**DISCLAIMER: PJO series is never mine and so is the Illiad or Taylor Swift...whatever. ^_^**

**Hello again,..another chapter is here again. And from time to time, I'm beginning to run out of ideas. Hmm..Anyway, I had the ILLIAD lines raped the Percy-way..and Taylor Swift's "Love story." (I know this has many versions in , but anyway, might as well make my own. ~_^ ). And well, here ya go..don't forget to review my fellow readers. ^_^**

"_No man, against my fate, sends me to Hades_" I read strenuously.

"Go on Percy, you're doing fine." Annabeth attentively listened.

We were both alone at our house since Mom went to the grocery to shop. I was having lessons in Greek literature with Annabeth. She made me read the Illiad. And as for me, being dyslexic….reading was like fighting Kronos again.  
>"<em>And as for f..f..f..fate, I'm sure on…errr…no m-m-man escapes it.<em>" The words were starting to get scrambled.

"Focus, Percy." She said, giving me encouragement.  
>"<em>Neither a good nor bad man, once he's…he's…<em>". The final word…I wasn't really sure, the first letter suddenly turned upside down instead of twisting around. It formed into a word that well, we all became too familiar with.

"_b..p..p..porn?_" I said confused.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked in horror.

I thought I was gonna see a flying fist streaking towards me but all I could see was Annabeth's face as if she's ready to catapult me all the way to Tartarus.

"YOU DUMMY! You have defiled the Illiad. If only Homer was alive, he'll strangle you to death. Not only that, you murdered Hector's famous lines to his wife. You ruined the best part!" she yelled.

"Sorry."

"You have such a wild imagination."

"But it was a p."

"I told you to focus." She sighed.

"I tried but the words were like a living Textwist."

"Look, I don't intend to push you further but I really think you can do better on this."

Annabeth is really not like a brutal slave driver. All half-bloods are dyslexic. She understands the fact that my dyslexia is worse than what she is. Well, being a child of Athena, she seems to cope and managed to handle her dyslexic nature. Afterall, she's a brainiac. She keeps telling me many famous scientist and personalities have made it through even they're dyslexic. Einstein, for one, made it. But the problem is I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and definitely not Einstein.

"Annabeth, look I know, you want to help me but please have patience." I said exasperated.

"But Percy, you were almost there and then you..faltered."

She then looked me quizzically with those radiating gray eyes. She then placed both of her palms on my cheeks and smiled "Alright, Seaweed Brain…I guess we need to take a break. What do you have on your fridge?"

Well, about time. My tummy's been grumbling. And Annabeth, being a smart demigod that she is, was also smart enough to realize the wailings of her tummy.

I put the book aside and went to the fridge. Hopefully I can find something we can eat. I checked and noticed that there weren't much left here. Good as empty except a loaf of bread about 5 slices left and some jam, veggies and a few packs of Kool-Aid.

"Annabeth, how about a sandwich? It's all the fridge can offer."

"Is it whole wheat bread? 0% trans-fat?"

I can't particularly get what she was saying. I think she may be talking about a healthy diet. Or maybe she's been reading lately a diet & healthy living magazine other than architecture. I mean, she couldn't be diet-conscious. Annabeth had an athletic built. Neither too fat nor skinny. I guess she was just any teenager who will go crazy if their weight just rises by a line. For me though, she's okay. She's perfect.

"It's whole wheat. Umm..does it matter if this has zero or little transfat?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Whole wheat contains lots of fiber and less calories. A zero trans-fat food is unsaturated fat. Good for the heart."

Annabeth continued to blabber more stuff that I don't understand.

"Fiber that can be eaten? Didn't know t-shirts can be edible."

"And you just gave me a heart attack." Annabeth smirked at me.

"Whatever…so what do you want? Ham? Tuna?"

"Tuna with lettuce and tomatoes."

"Tuna, eh? You seem to like seafood these days. How about seaweed? I bet you REALLY LOVE IT." I grinned at her.

Annabeth just smiled and put out her tongue playfully. I smiled back at her.

"I'll be at the living room, Percy."

I just made a ham sandwich for myself and as I was about to deliver the Annabeth's tuna sandwich when I heard some singing in the living room.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there,  
>On Half-Blood Hill in summer air.<br>_

Oh my gods, Annabeth was watching MTV and trying to duet with Taylor Swift in her own version of Love Story. I finally heard what she really sings like. I gotta admit though it's not that bad. But well, this is really fun to watch. But I noticed another interesting thing: Paul left his handycam here and it was just beside me. Then I had this crazy idea. Annabeth can go viral. I pressed the record button.

_Sea-green eyes, messy hair, the minotaur horn.__  
><em>_See you make your way through me,__  
><em>_And say, "Hello",__  
><em>_I said "You drool when you sleep."_

_That you were Percy,  
>You were Poseidon's son,<br>And my Mom said, "Stay away from Annabeth."  
>And I was crying on Thalia's tree,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,_  
><em>"Percy, take me somewhere we can be alone.<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is fight.<em>  
><em>You be the hero, and I'll be the heroine,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, Percy, just say, 'yes'."<em>

Well, honestly, I like her version of the song. But I almost couldn't prevent myself from cracking up because Annabeth was starting to lose herself in the rhythm and she was using the TV remote as her mic. Wow, she must've thought she was having her solo concert in Madison Square Garden. I could yell at her 'Hey Annabeth, you are not in Madison Square Garden, you're in Sally Jackson's living room' but this is too much fun to watch.

_So I sneak out to the beach to see you,  
>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if she knew,<br>So close your eyes,  
>Escape this camp for a little while.<em>

_'Cause you were Percy,_  
><em>You were Poseidon's son,<em>  
><em>And my Mom said, "Stay away from Annabeth."<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me,<em>  
><em>Begging you, "Please don't go".<em>

_And I said,_  
><em>"Percy, take me somewhere we can be alone.<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is fight.<em>  
><em>You be the hero, and I'll be the heroine,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, Percy, just say, 'yes'."<em>

_"Seaweed Brain, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real.<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, Percy, just say, 'yes'."<em>

_Well, I got tired of waiting,_  
><em>You're so dumb to realize.<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading,<em>  
><em>When I met you on the dining pavilion.<em>

_And I said,_  
><em>"Percy, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<em>  
><em>I keep waiting for you, but you're so blind.<em>  
><em>Is this in my head,<em>  
><em>I don't know what to think,"<em>

_He stumbled to the ground,_  
><em>and pulled me close to him and said,<em>  
><em>"Be with me, Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone.<em>  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>  
><em>I talked to your mom, it didn't work out but I don't care,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby just say yes."<em>  
><em>Ohhhh ohhh<em>  
><em>We were both young when I first saw you...<em>

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

When she finished it, it was like she was still so indulged with the song as if she forgot she's still on earth. As if she was listening to the imaginary applause of her imaginary audiences. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to burst out laughing.

"You're doing great, Taylor Swift. Keep it up. You might be the next Youtube sensation. I bet you can be a celebrity overnight with this. Hahahaha..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Annabeth gazed at me in horror and embarrassment. I laughed so hard that I forgot there was a flying TV remote heading straight towards my head.

"Owwww!"

"GIVE ME THAT HANDYCAM OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU, PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth rushed towards me, turning red from embarrassment or probably turning red from anger.

"Catch me if you can." I smiled with glee.

"BETTER PRAY TO THE GODS THAT I DON'T CATCH YOU, SEAWEED BRAIN."

"Better pray also that I don't have to upload this on YouTube, Hahaha."

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!"

Annabeth picked up the broom near the TV and started charging at me like an angry dracaena. Only she was the scarier version. We had this cat and mouse chase in the house that I'm afraid my Mom's gonna be terrified with when she comes back. But then suddenly I had this uneasy feeling.

Somewhere over the skies of Empire State Building…The thunderclouds formed, churning as if something was wrong. What could the gods be up to now? I just had this feeling that we are being watched.

**YEah right Percy, you are being watched not just by the gods but also US. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Ummm...I know there's a lot of missing words and grammar errors. Sorry about that. Thanks. Hope you like it. Please don't forget to drop your tips/suggestions/comments...Speaking of suggestions, I can no longer come up with a song that's percabeth-like worthy of a parody. Can you help? Thanks again. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Feeler, Sort of

**I thought I would make a feeler chapter. This is short but this is connected to every chapter. I guess I can take a break from Percabeth. I'll update soon, don't worry. :)**

"She is rising and we must act soon." Hera said to Zeus.

"I know that. I thought we can have peace after Kronos. Then now, she dares to rise again and the giants are now upon us." Zeus replied with a stern look.

"The last war with them…We barely made it. You know that, Zeus." Poseidon looked at Zeus.

"And thanks to Hercules, we are still in existence." Athena replied.

Zeus felt fear deep inside of him. Mother Earth is on the rise again. Gaea. He remembered the last war with them. He knew they barely survived during that war. The 12 giants, born from Gaea, for the sole purpose of her revenge to the Olympians. They were made just to destroy each god. They were the bane of the Olympians. And they were coming back.

"Hera, what do you have in mind?" He said.

"The Second Great Prophecy is starting. Therefore, Athena and I conclude that the best way for us to stand a chance is to unite the demigods." Hera answered.

Zeus thundered. "So you're saying we have to do this again? Hercules is not here anymore!"

"But Percy Jackson and Jason Grace are here." Hera quickly responded.

"J-Jason…How come? I almost lost Thalia and then you drag Jason into your scheme?" he growled.

"My dear husband, please. I don't care about your stray daughter and you must've forgotten. You already placed Jason's life in my hand as your offering. Legally but never biologically, he's my property now. He and Percy are the keys to prevent Gaea's rise"

Poseidon sneered uneasily. "Do you mean we have to unite the two opposing camps? It will only cause bloodshed."

Athena replied. "The bloodshed depend will on how the demigods deal with each other. That's why we choose Percy because we know you're son has a knack for getting people to trust in him so easily. He will be the glue and so is Jason."

Zeus stood up after pondering in silence. "Hera, it will only cause further trouble for the two camp leaders if you attempt to unite them."

"I know that. That's why I have a plan. I have to wipe away their memories." Said Hera.

Poseidon was startled "You what?"

"You heard me, brother. It is necessary for them and for our plan to work. The more they don't know about their previous life, the better chances there is if they went to each other's camp."

"You're going to exchange two camp leaders?" Zeus bickered.

"It's dangerous but it's our only hope for survival." Athena said.

Poseidon and Zeus didn't like the thought about their sons going to lose their memories.

"So then, we shall discuss this further while I prepare the remaining 5 demigods to their destinies." Hera radiated into a light and then vanished.

It was only Zeus, Poseidon and Athena that remained in the council room. Poseidon then stood up and he waved his hand.

"Iris, show me my son, Percy Jackson."

What Poseidon saw was the chaotic cat and mouse chase of Percy and Annabeth. Poseidon managed to smile despite the tad of worry in his face.

"What is it? I heard Annabeth." She stood up and looked at the Iris-Message with disapproval.

"Leave them be, Athena. Let them enjoy each day, each happy moment that would remain in their lives before the Fates will..will turn everything for them upside down." He said as if the last words were difficult to let out.

"I worry about my daughter, Poseidon. When the time comes for Hera's plan to unfold…" she stopped all of a sudden.

"Despite the odds, they will make it through Athena, like they have always been in the past. I believe in them. Have faith, will you?"

Athena did not answer.

**Seriously Athena, instead of terrorizing the wits out of percy...why don't you just help me in the next chapter. I have So many ideas, yet it so difficult to choose which one to write. Hahahaha :) Anyway, next chapter will be available soon. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: I Am So DEAD

**Hello again, I hope you guys keep reading. I hope you like this update. Well, this has some mushiness. No parodies for now (Can't think of any song really) but I hope I can conjure up something next time. So thanks again. AND please submit reviews. ^_^ **

Annabeth can beat the living crap out of me the whole day or the whole year but at the same time, I can just laugh it out. I still have Achilles' curse. She tried whacking me with a broom and it only broke in half. It feels great to have a built-in steel armor plating on your whole body except for a small spot on my back.

"GOTCHA!" Annabeth looked at me with murderous eyes.

She finally got me and grappled me in a MMA-style body lock that rendered me helpless. I was laid flat on the floor, facedown and I tried squirming my way to freedom but she's terribly strong. Well, end of the line for me then. My angry girlfriend, like a hungry lioness, was ready to tear me apart. Hmm…out of the question really. I gave myself a hearty laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY TO LAUGH ABOUT, SEAWEED BRAIN? NOW, THAT I'M ABOUT TO SERVE YOU AS SEAWEED SALAD TO HADES!"

"Really?…Try it then. I bet it'll give him diarrhea." I grinned coolly.

"OH YEAH? YOU'RE SO SURE OF YOURSELF." Annabeth moved her knee to the forbidden spot of my body-the small of my back. My weak spot. She just pressed it lightly and it felt like I was being hit by a taser.

"YOOWWWWW!" I yelped in pain.

"So how's that huh? Think you can be invincible all the time?"

Well, Annabeth was the only person that I have ever told of my weak spot and just like any child of Athena, she was quick to take advantage of my weakness.

"Give me that Handycam, right now or else…" she pressed her knee again on my Achilles heel, er, back..Percy's small-spot-on-the-back..whatever.

"Ow..ow..ow..ow…can't breathe...stop it." I said weakly.

I began to feel nauseous. Yes, this is why it's called a curse. The weak point is super, highly, uber sensitive that even a needle prick has about 90% chance of killing you.

"Ok…I give up…take..it." I gasped for air.

"That's smart of you, Percy." She snatched it right away.

Now, Annabeth is a nice girl really. But, when you try to piss her off…well, you better pray to Zeus for your own survival. Here's a tip: When you try to date a child of Athena, don't ever, ever piss them. However, they are not sadists really. It's just that they're so brutal when they are angry.

"HAHAHAHA…Seaweed brain, think that's just gonna wrap things up?" she wasn't done yet.

"Ann..a..be..th…can't…breath..help."

"So you think you can just fool me with that?" she continued her assault.

I feel weak and nauseous really. But I have to get back at her somehow. Well, afterall, the fun doesn't just stop here.

"Pl..ea..se…"

"HA! As if I'm gonna fall for your tricks, I only pressed it lightly. Jeez, Percy, if this was Hollywood, you could've won an Oscar."

"An..na..beth, thanks…for…everything. I…love..you."

"Cut it out, Seaweed Brain. You're acting sucks."

I didn't respond. Well, I'm not dead, of course. Annabeth was right about my silly acting on dying. But you know, inside of me, I'm trying hard to prevent myself from laughing.

"Percy?"

I tried to remain motionless.

"Percy, come on."

Annabeth shook me violently. I could sense she was starting to worry. I kept myself from responding.

"This is no longer funny. Stop that. Or I'm really gonna kill you."

She turned my body over and still forced my body to remain limp. Hey, I'm getting good on acting like a dead man. Then she started freaking out.

"OH MY GODS!…You look pale…You look lifeless…You couldn't be…NOOOOO! I KILLED YOU! Please wake up, Percy!"

She's totally into it. I'll take acting as a sideline after this. Hahahaha.

"Percy, please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…you can't be dead. I love you so much. I can't go on without you. Forgive me, please. PPEEERRCCYYY!' Teardrops started to fall from her gray eyes.

Annabeth was sobbing so hard that all I can hear from everything was her…telling me to wake up, calling my name all over again and shaking me frantically. It came to my mind suddenly…this would be like Annabeth summers ago when she thought I was dead during the explosion of Mt. St. Helens.

"PLEASE PERCY…OH GODS! PERCY, DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" she sobbed while erratically doing a CPR on me.

Annabeth could've grabbed ambrosia or nectar but we were not in camp. And I don't stock those at our house. She could've called 911 but well, paramedics would be confused about seeing an unconscious demigod. But really, this is one of the rare moments you could see a child of Athena in total panic. Annabeth was the least person that you can expect to panic right away. Normally, she always thinks first before proceeding to action but what I see here is different. Then I had this thought: What if I just disappeared from her? I mean just all of a sudden, vanished instantly from her life. This would be the scenario. This is too much to bear. Too painful for her. Gods, I wish nothing like that would ever happen to my Annabeth. I dread the day when it happens. Finally I decided I had enough of this. It hurt me seeing Annabeth like that.

"Annabeth…I'm fine, I will never ever leave you. I promise." I said.

"Percy..you're..you're alive…

I got up and pulled her face towards me and kissed her. And then, I guess that must relieve her and enough to convince her that I'm still alive but hey, I was alive all the time.

"Percy..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She still sobbed.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm still here, right?" I wiped away the tears from eyes.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…"

"Shhh..Annabeth." I place my finger on her lips to hush her. Then I gave her a hug. I held her tight so that I can give her the reassurance she needs.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

We hugged at each other for a couple of minutes. Annabeth held me so tight that I began think that, I really indeed scared the Hades out of her. She then broke away from me and said. "I could've called 911."

"Yeah, well...even so, the paramedics wouldn't do much on an invulnerable demigod. I mean, hypodermic needles will just break, you know."

"Yeah, I thought of that." She sneered at me suddenly as if she uncovered something.

"What?" I asked her.

"Hmmm...you planned this didn't you?"

"Planned what?"

She seemed to be reading my mind. I don't know how she does that though. But somehow, after what I'd seen earlier. I had this urge to tell her the truth.

"Tell me Seaweed Brain, this is just one of your stupid antics, is it?"

I suddenly felt a sudden surge of boiling magma about to erupt from her. Her stormy gray eyes churned into an angry thunderstorm.

"I..uh..well…it's…." I started to back away from her. I prepared myself to flight mode.

Then World War 3 in the Jackson living room broke loose.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING SEAWEED BRAIN!" she, once again, went berserk.

Then the cat-and-mouse chase resumed all over again. While fleeing from her clutches, I looked back at her and somehow, I could see she was smiling and I was also happy to see her that way. I guess Annabeth was really the reason I made it through everything. If I do ever lose her, I will really find her and I know she will also find me should I be the one who is lost. Whatever happens, even if I suffer amnesia or any type of memory loss, I'll never forget her. Why? Because she is already forever in me…permanently stuck in my mind and in my heart.

"COME BACK HERE, PERCY JACKSON! I WILL MAKE IT SURE YOU ARE REALLY GONNA DIE THIS TIME!"

Oh well…this is demigod life afterall.

**So well..don't worry I'll keep updating. Please forgive me for some missing words. I'm always in a hurry to finish my . So till next time. Don't forget your review/impressions. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: The Emo Kids Rock Hard

**Hi…I'm beginning to enjoy writing this saga. Well, anyway…I'm adding here the emo kids: Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. About time they should have their share of the parody mania, huh? This has a little bit of 'Thalico' as they call it. By the way, I changed the rating of this from K+ to T. I just felt like this has becoming more mature. Don't forget your reviews folks. ^_^**

Annabeth and I were in Central Park one fine Saturday. We were sitting across Cleopatra's Needle. Annabeth blabbered about how the obelisk was an amazing architectural wonder while I wrapped my arms around her…almost cuddling her like a teddy bear.

"You know the ancient Egyptians were master architects. They can construct wonders so perfectly with only the simplest tools they can use."

"Yeah, so it is." I tightened my hold on her and began kissing her on her shoulders.

"Did you know Cleopatra's Needle here in New York has a twin in London?"

"Mmmm…sure...yeah." I continued what I'm doing with her. From the shoulders to the neck and well, she doesn't seem to mind.

"Moving it here was definitely a monumental task of gigantic proportions. It was…" she giggled. I nailed her weak spot – behind her ears.

"Percy…it tickles.." she blushed.

"So, what if I was a monument? What would you say?" I continued to kiss her playfully.

"Hmm…Probably, the crappiest I've ever seen." She replied.

"You're not bad for a critic, are you?." I stopped on my tracks and stared at her.

Annabeth then placed her arms around my neck and smiled at me. I stared at her stormy gray eyes and was definitely lost in it. She inched in closer to me.

"But on the other hand, Seaweed Brain, it would be some monument that will last FOREVER."

"Yeah, and FOREVER it will be, Wise Girl."

We both smiled and kissed at each other.

'I love you." She gazed at me.

"I love you, too." I bounced back.

Then we resumed our kiss again. We were like trapped in our own "Percabeth Dimension". Never minding the world. Never minding what will soon come to us. I guess it was like about 3-4 minutes that has gone by when we suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting at us.

"JEEZ, LOVE BIRDS, GET A ROOM! UGH!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth immediately stood up and hugged her.

What in Hades is Pinecone Face doing here? Well, she hasn't changed obviously. She's 15 years old for eternity. She was wearing standard Hunter gear. Underneath her silver-colored jacket, I could see her new black shirt that marked 'KRONOS TOOK AN ARROW IN THE KNEE'.

"Nice of you to drop by, Pinecone Face, and GREAT TIMING!" I grumbled.

"Thank you very much." She smirked at me.

"So, how have you been Thalia? I see that you have recovered from your injury." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, thanks to Apollo. Anyway, I'm glad I found you today."

"So am I."

"Hey, Thalia! Where are the crutches? You recycled them for a new bow?" I interrupted.

"Where is your sword then? What was it called again, red tide?" Thalia bickered at me.

"It's Riptide!" I corrected.

Annabeth chuckled "Alright, you two, looks like we'll have a lot to talk about."

Thalia sat down beside us.

"Say, Thalia, why are you here anyway? Don't you suppose to be hunting?" I said clearly distressed.

"Well, Kelp brain, I thought it would be nice to hang out again with my two best friends." she smiled.

No matter how annoying Pinecone Emo Face is, she was one of my closest friends. And I was happy to see her again.

"I just came from Olympus by the way. Father asked Artemis that I need to have a break from hunting. She agreed. Then well…we sorta have this father-daughter talk."

"Oh, that's nice." Annabeth said.

"We talked about how was life as a Hunter. Asking me that do I have regrets joining Artemis..then about my plans ahead.." she said with a sad tone.

"You seem sad, Thalia." Annabeth noticed.

"It's just that my old man still can't accept the fact that I'm a Hunter. I mean he expected me to be like Percy. What's with him anyway? As if what I've done there was not important. Big deal anyway."

"Thalia, you were important during the battle. Your Hunters provided us the vital aid we desperately need that time. I mean if it weren't for you, Annabeth and I would be squashed by that ugly chunk of Hera's head. Thanks for that." I patted her on the back.

"Percy's right, Thalia..We owe you our lives." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know…Thanks guys for listening." Thalia smiled.

Annabeth grabbed a nearby empty bottle. "Well, we definitely need entertainment. Say how about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm..that's fine with me, Annabeth." Thalia said.

"Good idea, Wise Girl." I grinned.

"Ok, I'll spin the bottle to decide who goes first. But let's change the rules: Instead of asking 'Truth or Dare' on your turn, you will sing a song and it must be a parody."

"No way." Thalia complained.

"Come on, Pinecone Face, stop being emo and let's have some fun." I grinned at Thalia.

Then all of a sudden a shadowy mass streaked behind me and it crashed with a loud _THUD!_ on the ground.

"WHAT IN HADES!" I yelled and I was definitely startled.

"Wha-where..Hades? Dad?" a very confused Nico Di Angelo stood up, legs shaking.

"Oh, Nico…what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth? Percy? Thalia?" Nico said, apparently still dazed from his ordeal.

Thalia stood up and offered Nico some nectar.

"Here you go, Bucket-head Zombie, drink it. Don't worry, it's not pea shooter juice."

Nico drank it and he seemed to be recovering his balance again.

"Hey Undertaker, let me guess…You have been practicing shadow-travel?" I said.

"Yeah, Percy…I need to. I made a little improvement, I guess."

"Well, I just thought you did a Tombstone Piledriver fail or your old man choke slammed you towards here. But your shadow-travel has improved, seriously." I told him.

He smiled and he then turned to Thalia.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Corpse Breath." Thalia replied.

"So Nico, now that you are here, perhaps you can join us in a game. Truth or Dare." Annabeth said.

"What?" Nico grumbled.

"Come on Nico, this is gonna be fun." I said.

"Jeez, Okay. I guess I can use a rest from practice."

"Okay so…before we begin, we will swear upon the River Styx that whoever gets his or her turn will sing a parody." Annabeth chided.

"WHAT?" Thalia and Nico yelled in unison.

"Hey, don't be such sore emo-heads. It's just the 4 of us here. You can't die when you sing a parody." I told the two of them.

"Fine…fine." They moaned.

We then made our oaths and we heard thunder rumbling from the distance.

"So were set then? Ready, guys?" Annabeth said cheerfully.

"Fire away, Wise Girl." I said.

"Okay, here it goes."

Annabeth spun the bottle and the four of us watched excitedly who will go first. For me and Annabeth, we were confident at this since we have been doing this before. Nico and Thalia were more nervous. Then the bottle started going slowly and slowly and it pointed to…Pinecone Faced Thalia. First blood of our parody mania.

"WHAA?" Thalia's face turned white.

"Thalia, remember we made our oath." Annabeth reminded.

"Any song, Pinecone Face, as long it's a parody.' I said.

"Go for it…I bet you'll do something like Green Day" Nico added.

"Ok…ok…ok. I'll go with Hayley Williams." Thalia blurted out.

"HA! I knew it…a Paramore fan." I said.

"This is 'Ignorance' my own way."

Thalia then started singing.

_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_i guess i'll join the Hunters_

_it's a circle_

_wear a mean circlet_

_i can't excite you anymore_

_where's your lightning bolt? your council?_

_what's my offense this time?_

_you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_well don't turn me into a tree again._

_don't wanna hear your sad remarks_

_i don't wanna feel your pleadings_

_I wanna be a Hunter not my fault_

_cause you know we're not the same,_

_we're not the same_

_oh we're not the same_

_ya, my friends who stuck together_

_we wrote our names in blood_

_but i guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_it's good (hey)_

_it's good_

_you treat me just like another stranger_

_well it's nice to meet you Dad_

_i guess i'll go_

_i best be hunting my way out (2x)_

_Artemis is my new best friend (2x)_

_this is the best thing that could've happened_

_any longer and i wouldn't have made it_

_i am immortal, it's not a rapture_

_i'm just 15 forever but you can't take it_

_the same tricks Kronos used, that nearly fooled me_

_they won't get me anywhere_

_i'm not the same tree from your memory_

_well now i can fend for myself_

_don't wanna hear your sad remarks_

_i don't wanna feel your pleadings_

_I wanna be a Hunter not my fault_

_cause you know we're not the same,_

_we're not the same_

_oh we're not the same_

_ya, my friends who stuck together_

_we wrote our names in blood_

_but i guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_it's good (hey)_

_it's good_

_you treat me just like another stranger_

_well it's nice to meet you Dad_

_i guess i'll go_

_i best be hunting my way out (2x)_

_Artemis is my new best friend (4x)_

_you treat me just like another stranger_

_well it's nice to meet you Dad_

_i guess i'll go_

_i best be hunting my way out (2x)_

Well, Thalia was singing like Hayley Williams. Her voice was ok. She was releasing all her angst on the world on that song. Nevertheless, she was good. Afterall, a screamo is so easy to sing. But it is still so funny.

"OH GODS, I wished I brought the handycam. Hahahaha." I laughed frantically.

"That was…loud, Thalia. You're fantastic." Annabeth smiled, trying hard to prevent herself from cracking up.

"Amazing Thalia. Solid performance. I say you rock" Nico gleamed and flashed a rock n' roll sign.

"Thanks, Ghostrider." She said.

Nico was starting to get color from his pale face. Apparently, it was red.

"Okay..I'll spin the bottle. And I hope it would be you this time, Seaweed Dork." Thalia glared at me.

She spun it and it pointed at Nico.

"Hey…" Nico scratched his head.

"Thought it would be Percy this time but you go for it, Mr. Spectre." Thalia looked at Nico.

"Come on Nico, it's your time to shine now." Annabeth encouraged him.

"Hey, we don't have all day, Nico. What are you waiting for? Christmas?" I chuckled.

"Okay..Ummm, this will be 'Welcome to my Life' from Simple Plan." He said.

Well, Thalia is not the only emo kid that I know but also Nico. Why emo? I would understand that what they have been through in their lives were as difficult as any of us. But its much harder really, if your parentage is from the Big Three and that also includes me.

"*gulp* ok, here I go." Nico shivered.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in the underworld?_

_With the ghostly wails on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be Hades' son_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be blasted with black fire_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody's corpse?_

_Are you sick of feeling so ghostly?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of every dead men around?_

_With the big rotting smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be Hades' son_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be blasted with black fire_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Hades has lied straight to my face_

_And no one ever stabbed them with stygian iron_

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be okay!_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like!_

_To be Hades' son_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be blasted with black fire_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(what it's like)_

_To be Hades' son_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be blasted with black fire_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life_

I can feel loneliness of Nico's voice. Thalia and Annabeth must have also felt it. We know the Fates have been hard on the poor kid. Voice wise really, I can't really say it sucked but it seems audible enough for me. I mean really, it's like he's putting everything in his song. The song fits him well. However, I still find this to be funny. Gods, why am I so evil? Hahahaha.

"Hey, you're good Nico." I patted him in the back, trying to stop myself from bursting out.

"Yeah, I can feel the sorrow on it and you were wonderful, Nico." Annabeth said.

"Ghostboy, I understand what it felt like." Thalia gave him also a rock n' roll sign.

"Well…thanks everyone."

I put my arm around my girlfriend and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked at my friends and I suddenly I have this thought: Why are we demigods anyway? Why can't we just have normal, mortal lives? Well, I'll just leave the answer to the Fates. All I know is that I will always treasure the people whom I cherish in my heart.

**So..So..so much for . Anyway, I'm starting to think about who will be the next demigod that will be singing. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and drop in your reviews. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Variety Is The Spice Of Life

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of whatever that belongs to Rick Riordan. :)**

**So now I'm back and this time, I'll heighten the drama factor here. Well, a twist actually as Aphrodite would say. After all, variety is the spice of life. No parodies for this one, sorry for that. I'm not even sure if you're gonna like this but you know I just thought I need a fluffiness break. By the way, I have been getting good reviews so far and THANK YOU A MILLION, BILLION, GAZILLION TIMES to each and everyone of you. Please review. Thanks. ^_^**

"LIAR!" Annabeth yelled at me with hate.

"Hey, I told you the truth. What you've seen was…" I tried to calm Annabeth.

"The act of cheating with another girl in front of me? Gods, Percy…you're trying to make me look dumb!"

"What? I'm not saying you're like that. Or maybe you should be like that because you never get my point!"

"How dare you! Care to explain why that girl was on top of you?" she bellowed at me.

"Look this is the 3rd time I keep explaining you that she just came at me suddenly and started kissing me. I did not even ask her to kiss me or something. I was just minding my own business and waiting for you. I don't even know who this girl is."

Annabeth was supposed to meet me up at our usual spot in Central Park. I came first and then while I waited for her, some bimbo out of nowhere came, pushed me down and kissed me right away. I was too stunned and shocked to react. Everything happened right away when Annabeth finally arrived. She'd seen everything. After that, the mysterious girl walked away and disappeared without saying a word. I never really knew anything about this girl. Then after that, we initiated probably the ugliest argument of our lives.

"SHUT YOUR CHEATING MOUTH UP!" Annabeth exploded and tears were starting to fall down on her cheeks.

"Do you think I'm so much of an idiot to cheat in front of you knowing you will be coming? Of course not. I know you trusted me." I rant out at her.

"I trusted you, Percy…a while ago." She glared at me.

"Come on Annabeth, what do you want me to say? That I really cheated on you?"

"You already did." She sniffed.

"For the gods' sake, I already told you the truth."

"I had enough of your lies! Am I that blind? You have been caught red-handed and you're still denying it. Maybe this isn't the first time you've done this. You have been doing these behind my back so many times. Everything was not REAL!" she let it all out.

Annabeth's paranoia shortened my internal fuse and then her possessiveness finally triggered an explosion inside me.

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE TAKEN THE GODS' OFFER FOR IMMORTALITY. So you think everything wasn't real? Fine believe what you may! You and your stupid pride…I will have none of it anymore!" I let my anger loose uncontrollably.

Ok, that was harsh but she was driving me crazy. She stood in a trance. Tears were streaming nonstop from her gray eyes. She was clearly shocked by what she heard. The words simply pierced her heart.

"So…just like that…all this time, you REALLY wanted it? And you regretted being with me? Thanks for clearing things out Percy!" Annabeth cried with so much anguish. She pushed me out of the way and ran towards the street. I didn't follow her. Afterwards, I went straight home.

On my way home, I was distraught and bitter. Did I really do the right thing? Hey, I wasn't cheating on her but why is it so hard to convince Annabeth that I'm telling the truth. Somehow I knew in myself, that I was also wrong. Maybe, I should talk to her. That would seem proper.

"Mom, I'm home." I sat on the couch wearily.

"You look like you had a rough day." My mother was ironing our clothes.

"Yeah, seems like that."

"Annabeth?"

I only nodded. My mom has a special gift. Not only she can see through the Mist but also she can see through me as well.

"I see."

"Mom, is there something to eat?"

"There's some blue cookies in the kitchen."

Blue cookies. I loved these. I went to the kitchen to grab some of it. At least today, this stuff made me feel good today. Today could have been good. Annabeth and her hubris is killing me. She brought this herself, I told myself. I didn't do anything. If she only believed me, we don't have to fight like this. I wish I could've talked it over but it was leading nowhere. How is Annabeth doing right now? It might not be bad to just check her out. So I grabbed a gold drachma from my pocket and threw it into the sink.

"Iris, please show me Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth was in her room alone, crying fervently. She was lying on her bed and her pillow was already wet from her tears. She tightly hugged the huge blue teddy bear that I gave her last week. I felt sorry about the sight. I hurt her, I know but I was also hurting. Maybe that comment was indeed too harsh for her. Maybe I was being a jerk afterall.

"Annabeth…Annabeth." I called upon her.

She looked at me with fierce, puffy eyes…eyes full of hatred.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Look, Annabeth...it doesn't have to be this way."

"No, I heard enough!"

"Annabeth, please..." I keep restraining myself.

"I HATE YOU!"

As much as I wanted to argue, I decided to stop. I guess whatever I say will be just pointless. I breathed a sigh and stared at her. Then I waved at the I-M and it vanished. Little did I know, my mom was right there behind me.

"I didn't intend to eavesdrop but you're voices can be heard all over the house." she chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Percy, dear…whatever you may choose to do from here, I know you would do the right thing. Listen to your heart…Whatever that weighs most, go for it."

Listen to my heart? Does it even speak? If it really does speak, it will only speak one person. Does it even cry? Even if it shed tears actually, its only crying for one person. That person is Annabeth Chase.

"I'd like to patch things up but I don't even know what to do Mom. She wouldn't listen to me." I muttered with a sigh.

"She's in pain and you're distressed. You two are in no position to talk about reconciliation now. Cool your heads first. Give yourselves time to unwind. You can spend an overnight alone to our cabin at Montauk, if you want."

"You sure? Well, thanks Mom. I guess I'll go tomorrow."

My mom's right. I need time to think…breathing space maybe. I'm worried about Annabeth. I miss her right now. Then after a few hours thinking about Annabeth, I slept my way to dreamland.

In my dream, I was in our classroom, filling the board with the sentence '_I will not cheat on Annabeth again or Athena will turn me into a slimy arachnid'_. Then behind me, two women were arguing. One was wearing a skimpy pink minidress and with make-up. Sparkling eyes, has a mirror glued on her hand and hauntingly beautiful – the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite. The other one was wearing a white blouse, jeans and glasses. Gray eyes and black hair – no other than Annabeth's mom, Athena. ? I gave myself an _'uh-oh'_.

"Oh Athena, come on…this is what their love is about. They are my modern day Romeo and Juliet." Aphrodite said with eye gleaming.

"And you don't mind that my daughter can no longer get her duties done because of this?" Athena glared at her.

"Young, sweet love…awwww. I really love their tandem. Percabeth…Come on, you've been in love and yet you are so sour." Aphrodite giggled.

"Yes but it is absolutely not the love that you think of. If I ever fall in love, it is the purest kind of love – the fusion of minds, not hearts." Athena replied.

"Pure? Seriously, it is not as fun as being romantic...you know, what comes from the heart." Aphrodite looked at her mirror.

I'm too worried really to understand what the debate is all about. Athena is here, probably gonna turn me into an arachnid after what happened and then Aphrodite is here, most likely, to get the latest update on my love life. Then afterwards, I filled the whole board finally.

"Ummm…I'm done, I guess?" I said with a shivering tone.

"WE ARE NOT DONE YET, PERSEUS JACKSON. NOW SIT!" Athena's voice thundered.

"*gulp* Okay." I sat down immediately to the nearest chair.

"How's my favorite hero?" Aphrodite's eyes twinkled at me.

"F-f-fine, I guess." I stammered.

"Well, not for long. So Percy, what have you done really to Annabeth?"

Athena does not seem to waste any more time. She's probably anxious to curse me.

" Well, I really didn't do anything nor cheat on her…that's the truth really." I said.

"So you say, but look at my daughter right now, she is in anguish…in pain. She lost focus to do her work anymore. She can't concentrate on the designs. This is all because of YOU and Aphrodite!" Athena flared her nostrils as if fire is about to come out from it.

"W-wait. What? Aphrodite's involved in this?" I looked at her and in an instant, I knew this was one of her tricks. I remembered summers ago when Luke kidnapped Annabeth, she talked about me about making my love life difficult. I wasn't really happy about this thought.

I turned to Aphrodite and said "That bimbo who kissed me…you sent her, did you?"

"Exciting, is it? You finally got together then after that, I found out that your relationship is going smoothly so I decided to add a little twist." She said as if never minding it.

"You called it a little twist?" I grumbled.

"Variety is the spice of life, Perseus Jackson. If you want to be truly happy on love and life, you should learn to accept changes. It is a way to grow up emotionally and mentally as an individual and eventually, to a healthy relationship." Aphrodite said as if she was Athena.

"When did you become wise Aphrodite?" Athena sneered at her with suspicion.

"Well, I happened to catch a glimpse of one of your scrolls, earlier." she said cheerfully.

"Variety? Spice? Do I have to cook your dinner or something? I warn you though, because that's no longer part of my skill list." I told them.

"You are just as hopeless as Aphrodite, Percy Jackson." Athena scoffed at me.

After what I heard about Aphrodite's scheme, I could have been angry at her. But somehow, I'll pass this. She just wants me to play my part well in her turf called love and she of course, was the director/producer. It's annoying sometimes but well, maybe she has a point after all. I just wish though she would never send a mysterious bimbo again to me.

"You are just like your father, Percy. Always irresponsible with women." Athena stared at me.

"Ummm…I guess you know I didn't cheat on Annabeth right?" I said.

"Hmmm…Perhaps but it doesn't mean you're out of this."

Then I realized something.

"Yeah, I know I said something that was too much for her. I'm really sorry. I was angry at that time really." I told Athena.

"Have you always thought that you're in control of yourself?" she said.

"Sometimes I try to but being ADHD…it's really difficult."

"Perhaps you should try to do something about it then."

"Yes, I'll try and I promise I'll fix this rift between me and your daughter."

Athena only had her eyebrow raised and did not say anything. Aphrodite then intervened "Awwww…the boy is sincere with his feelings, Athena."

For the record really, Aphrodite is the most twisted goddess that I have ever known. You can never know she can be trusted or not. But I have always known that we're on the same boat.

"Hmmp…this is a waste of time. I had enough of this." Athena griped.

"Remember Percy, no great love ever came without great struggle." Aphrodite smiled at me.

Then I woke up and felt the morning sunlight on my face.

**So is this the end of Percabeth? Just wait for the next update. Hmmm..this story is getting serious. Anyway, thanks. Please review. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Like A Boss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan.**

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hmmm..whats new with this? Well, this is just a usual update from the previous chapter. Plus the Stoll brothers crash in for the parody mania. Will Percy be able to fix everything up before it's too late? So read on and drop the reviews! ^_^**

The dream with an angry goddess last night terrified me. I woke up with a sudden thought that I have become some sort of ugly creature. Immediately as soon as I opened my eyes, I looked and checked my whole body if I was still human, er, demigod. I'm glad I didn't wake up with eight legs, furry hair, and eight eyes or even with a tail, horn and scales. I was still Percy Jackson. Thank you Athena, I thought.

Today I was supposed to go to Montauk. It's one of my favorite places to hang-out. I loved walking on the beach, feel the sea breeze and smell the ocean air. It would be an ideal place to give myself a breather. It is the perfect place to unwind and help me think things clearly.

Annabeth…I really missed her. I really wanted her back. It's been like a day since we fought and right now, I feel like it's already been years. It was ugly and Annabeth probably thought everything was over between us. It started as some scheme by Aphrodite and it really made our demigod relationship hang on a thread. I don't expect Annabeth to look for me or call me. Why would she do it anyway? After the harsh words that I said on her, why would she forgive me? That was too much for her to take. But I just can't waste everything about us. I'll not give her up. I need her in my life. But it's hard to fix this up and that's why I need to unwind and think what's the best thing to do. Then probably, time will also help us heal and reconcile or just let everything go.

It was already afternoon and I got my stuff prepared. I said goodbye to my mom and went on to my soul-searching at Montauk. As I was walking to a nearby bus stop, a silver Ford Mustang parked beside me and it bellowed a honk that startled the Hades out of me.

"Hey there, Percy!" Travis Stoll looked at me while he opened the windows.

"Oh Travis, what's up man?" I said as I gazed at the Mustang.

"Like it huh? This baby's the best." Connor Stoll peered from the window.

"Nice ride." I said, simply awed.

"Where you going anyway?" Travis asked.

"To Montauk." I said

"Well, we're off having a 'joy ride'." He grinned at me.

"We can give you a ride there, Percy." Connor added.

"Really?"

"Of course. Come on in." Travis beckoned.

I don't even know how good Travis' driving is so I took their offer and sat alone at the backseat.

"So how did you get this amazing ride?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Dad's gift to us. He said this is just a small compensation after all the services we have done to Olympus." Connor said.

I'm glad though Hermes finally realized about caring his sons. Somehow, I felt envious about this. I really wanted a car. But maybe if I ask Poseidon about it, he'd probably send me a jet ski or a sailboat. I don't know…

"Does this have extra special features? I mean this came from Hermes so…"I asked them.

"What? Like you thought this can run in a speed of light? At first I thought this was something but then I found out, this was just a normal Mustang." Travis said.

"And tax-free.' Connor chided.

"And we loved it!" Travis exclaimed.

Good for them, I thought of myself. How lucky these guys are and they deserve it.

"You look like crap today, Percy." Connor remarked at me.

"Let me guess, you and Annabeth had a fight." Said Travis.

"It's no surprise." Connor looked at me.

I only nodded.

"Don't be so gloomy Percy. I'm sure everything will be fine. Say how about we pop up some music? Connor, crank up the stereo. Insert the The Lonely Island CD and play 'Like A Boss'. And we're gonna sing for Percy." Travis told Connor.

"Hey, I know The Lonely Island. But, it has a lot of cussing involved. It's for a mature audience." I said.

"Relax, man. We are gonna sing it our way. This is a friendly version"

"A parody." I said.

"Yeah, so just sit back and enjoy the Stoll brothers' ultimate sing-along." Connor grinned at me.

"You know the drill, bro." Travis smiled.

Connor pressed the play button and they let loose. It's like they have been doing this a lot of times. So I just sat back and watched them.

_Connor: Travis, thanks for coming to your performance review._

_Travis: No problem._

_Connor: So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?_

_Travis: Absolutely, I'm the boss._

_Connor: Well, so take us through a day in the life of, "The Boss"._

_Travis: Well the first thing I do is-_

_Talk to Hermes (like a boss)_

_Approve thievery (like a boss)_

_Read ancient Greek (like a boss)_

_Remember pranks (like a boss)_

_Direct Cabin 11 (like a boss)_

_My own flying shoes (like a boss)_

_Raid a drugstore (like a boss)_

_Promote mischief (like a boss)_

_Hit on Katie (like a boss)_

_Get rejected (like a boss)_

_Swallow nectar (like a boss)_

_Send some demigods (like a boss)_

_Call a monster (like a boss)_

_Cry deeply (like a boss)_

_Demand some drachma (like a boss)_

_Eat ambrosia (like a boss)_

_Capture the flag (like a boss)_

_Hit by fart arrows (like a boss)_

_Hijack the SUV (like a boss)_

_Poop on Drew's desk (like a boss)_

_Buy a caduceus (like a boss)_

_Blast it in my mouth (like a boss)_

_Oh no man, I can't really do it, crap!_

_Date with Katie (like a boss)_

_Puke on Clarisse's face (like a boss)_

_Throw a gold mango (like a boss)_

_Get permanent makeup (like a boss)_

_Be a clown for a month (like a boss)_

_Crash the chariot (like a boss)_

_Steal a shaving cream (like a boss)_

_Put it on Jake's sleeping bag (like a boss)_

_Defend Olympus (like a boss)_

_Fight on Brooklyn Bridge (like a boss)_

_Meet ugly giants (like a boss)_

_Skewer their brains out (like a boss)_

_Turn into a hero (like a boss)_

_Bomb the Titans (like a boss)_

_Crash into them (like a boss)_

_Now they're dead (like a boss)_

_Connor: Uh huh. So that's an... average day for you then._

_Travis: No doubt._

_Connor: You pooped on Drew's desk and puked on Clarisses's face._

_Travis: Hades yeah._

_Connor: And I think at one point there you said something about dating Katie?_

_Travis: Nope._

_Connor: Actually, I'm pretty sure you did._

_Travis: Nah, that ain't me._

_Connor: OK, well this has been eye-opening for me._

_Travis: I'm the boss._

_Connor: Ya, I know, I got that. You said it about 400 times._

_Travis: I'm the boss._

_Connor: Ya, ya, I got it._

_Travis: I'm the boss._

_Connor: No, I heard you, see you later!_

_(like a boss)_

I could almost rolled on the backseat and probably die laughing. I'd love the thought of puking on Clarisse's face. Hahaha. I guess the Stoll brothers did a really good job cheering me up.

"How was that, Percy?" Connor asked me.

"Hey, man…that was hilarious. You call that a friendly version?" I continued laughing.

"I bet we almost gave you a heart attack." Travis snickered at me.

I still continued laughing and I gazed at the window. I'm already at Montauk.

"Hey, Stoll brothers, thanks for the ride but I'll stop here." I asked them.

"Anytime Percy, now whatever you may do to Annabeth, do it like a boss." He said.

"Sure, Travis." I laughed.

"See ya at camp, dude." Connor said.

"Take care guys and thanks again."

I waved them goodbye and watched the Mustang sped away.

It was nearly sunset and I decided to take a wade at the shore. The sea always makes me calm. It makes me think clearly. Then I imagined myself walking with Annabeth here, hand in hand, and talked about a lot of crazy stuff. Probably she would blabber about architectural stuff, which she usually does. I really miss her. How I want to be with her. I was gazing at the sunset when suddenly a voice called me.

"Lovely sunset, is it?"

"Hey, Dad."

Poseidon was in his usual angler attire. Hawaiian shirt, board shorts and his fisherman's cap. He was standing knee-deep and casting his fishing rod.

"How are you doing son?"

"A bit okay, I guess."

"Hmmm…girl problem?"

"You know that much."

"You're my son, of course. And besides the gods never miss a thing." He smiled at me.

It would probably nice to open up to your father about girl problems. Hey, he's lived for about 4000 years already and knows pretty much of everything.

"Dad…I guess you know Annabeth."

"Oh yes…Athena's daughter, a beautiful one I say, just like her mother."

"Yeah."

"So Aphrodite's scheme took its toll?"

"No, that was only minor…it was my anger and foolishness that caused further damage."

"Mmmm…I see. You are becoming a man."

"What do you mean?'

"Hestia did lecture you about the power of yielding right. And you actually did it this time. You have yielded for a much greater purpose."

"I don't get it, Dad."

"Percy, you are a born warrior. You never back down easily and you fight for what you believe that is right. You follow your instincts. However, it did not dawn to me until now that you can give up."

"Dad, what are you saying? I can't give up Annabeth."

"Of course you won't. As what I've told you, you realized the mistakes and humbly admitted it – you yielded in the right time by knowing your wrong."

"Ok, so what do I do from here?"

Poseidon took out his iPad. It's the first time that I've seen him using it. An angler with an iPad? It's a good combo actually.

"You know I have a bad history with women. I don't know if I can help you with that."

He's right. The stories way back tell him about his crazy affairs. He's been almost having affairs with any goddesses, demigods, mortal women, nymphs, naiads and well, monsters.

"Dad, can I check my email?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Poseidon handed the iPad to me.

I thought of emailing Annabeth telling how sorry I am. But to my surprise, Annabeth sent a message to me a couple of hours ago. Probably she wants to reconcile. But it only raised an alarm.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Percy,<em>

_I know you yearned for a life that is not too complicated like us half-bloods. You have always wanted to be at your father's side and serve him for eternity. I truly love you that's why I have to let you go for that dream of yours. As for me, well I'm going to San Francisco and stay with Dad. Probably I'll move to a new school._

_Seaweed Brain, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart...you will always be in my heart. I think we'll never see each other again. Sorry it didn't work out between us. I hope you will always be happy. You will always be my Seaweed Brain (this will the last time I'll be calling you in that name)._

_Forever,_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. I really want to build something permanent. I thought I had a good start but it's now in shambles. I don't blame you really. I will always love you Perseus Jackson._

* * *

><p>My mind suddenly went blank. I was shocked and stunned that I could almost drop the iPad. My hands were shivering. Pain was suddenly wrenching my heart.<p>

"What's wrong? You looked like you're stung by jellyfish." Poseidon noticed me.

"D-d-dad…Annabeth is leaving,..this can't be happening! I wanna go to her right now. I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" I bantered like crazy.

"Relax. Give me the iPad."

I gave it to him.

"Hmm…Hermes should've installed something useful here. There…"

I frantically grabbed the iPad and looked at the video. Annabeth was already packing her things up. I highlighted her plane ticket and zoomed it close. She was leaving to La Guardia in an hour. Oh my gods, I don't have much time!

"DAD! I need to get to her. I don't want to lose her! Please, Oh gods!"

"I know. Ease yourself, son. To buy you some time, I'll try to weave the Mist on her. The cabs will be always full in her sight but hurry, it will be only for a short time. Zeus does not like anyone manipulating the Mist without proper authorization."

"Hurry? I'm miles away from her and I don't even have a ride." I burst out.

"Just close your eyes."

"WHAT?"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

"Son, do what you feel that is right…like a boss." Poseidon smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

I closed my eyes and I heard Poseidon snap his fingers. It felt like the world was turned upside down. When I opened my eyes, I was back again at the Big Apple. I could see Annabeth a stone's throw away from me. She looked frustrated of the taxi cabs because they were always full…well not all of it really, thanks to my Dad's help. I was able to make it on time. I ran towards Annabeth.

**Percabeth's survival hangs in a balance. Cliffy eh? Sorry about that. Well, no worries...update is currently in the works. As soon as I'm done, I'll publish it right away. Thanks again and please review. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: New Foundations

**DISCLAIMER: Anything from Rick Riordan is not mine.**

**Hello, this is the update that I promised. I have to make this quick because I know you have been itching for this. I might receive hate mail if I don't. Hehehe. Well, this isn't much actually. I made this on the rush. I'm sorry about the cliffies but it was necessary really. I mean a good story is always loaded with cliffies, right? Just like Mr. Riordan and his PJO/HOO series. It was really driving me crazy to wait every year for the book (Right now, the Mark of Athena waiting game is torturing me). So without further ado, here it is the latest chapter. Please review. Thanks. ^_^**

_**PERCY'S POV**_

"Annabeth!"

She looked at me as if she wasn't expecting me. Her eyes were puffy and sore. I guess she must've been crying the whole day.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have received your email. Please don't go…You don't have to do this."

"Percy, I'm afraid it has to be this way."

Her voice was no longer filled with anger but now it was only sorrow and doubt.

"Annabeth…about the girl. That wasn't my doing. It was..."

"Aphrodite…yeah, I know. Mom told me about that. Anyway, I'm sorry I misjudged you." She said.

"That's okay but then…why leave?" I stared at her gray eyes.

"Percy, this is for our own good. I know how much you adore your father and how you want to fight with him side by side. You can still ask the gods for immortality. I guess I can be happy for you then." She said as if she has difficulty letting it out.

"Do you really think I wanted immortality? Of course not. Sure it is tempting but it's nothing compared to have a happy life with…with someone you love."

"Please stop it…" Annabeth looked away from me.

I gripped her wrist. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it seriously. I..I was angry that time and since then, I have regretted it really. I was wrong…so wrong to hurt you. Please Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it. It's fine."

"Annabeth, don't leave…please."

"I really have to go. Please don't follow me or make any attempts to contact me. This has been NOT SO EASY for me, you know. If you really love me, let me go. Just as what I have done to you." Annabeth said with a tear rolling down on her cheek.

I breathed heavily. This is not just gonna be the end of everything. There is still a chance for things to work out. Annabeth knew that also but she was obviously denying it. But I have to let her know…I have to go all out.

"I can't live without you. I can't afford to lose you. Without you, I don't know what will become of me. I can't live a normal life without you. If I really do lose you, my world will stop on its tracks." I said with pleading eyes.

"You're no longer a kid, Percy. Stop acting childish. Please don't make it more difficult for me." Annabeth sneered at me.

"Well, I am a kid! You know, I always follow my instincts and do whatever I want. But now I'm at a loss as to what to do. Annabeth, tell me what I should do to grab a chance to continue loving you?" I continued.

"Enough already…Have you ever thought about my happiness? Try to put yourself in my shoes and give it some thought. I guess then you can give me a peaceful life…and that is true love." Annabeth blinked with tears.

"Happiness? I want it too! Annabeth, please listen. I love you. I love you so much that I can even fight the deadliest monsters just to prove it. In my eyes, I can only see you. Annabeth, I know I can be very annoying. But I want you to know, if you leave, I will go after you. No matter where, even if it's Tartarus, even if you run to the edge of the world, I will be there. I want you to know one thing, that is I really need you in my life because I love you." I said desperately.

The bus arrived. _Shoot!_ I forgot that my father manipulated the Mist only on taxis not buses. But it doesn't matter anymore. Annabeth is determined to leave. She just stood there like a statue. Tears we're falling continuously from her gray eyes. Her eyes were looking straight at me as if she wants to say that she loves me also. But something was troubling her. I know she wants to say something. It seems she was holding back the right words to say. It was like her gray, stormy eyes would say to me _'I love you too, Percy. I really want to be with you'. _After staring at me for a minute with teary eyes, she turned away and hitched the bus ride.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted.

I watched the bus close its doors and Annabeth sat on the spot closest to the window. She was still crying fervently. As the bus veered away, a crazy idea popped in my mind. My body, as if it has its own will, started to make a move.

I ran after the bus like a madman.

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

I couldn't just stop myself from crying. I've been crying since Percy said those words. This is the right thing to do, I told myself. But my heart was just like torturing me as if it's telling me _'What have you done? Why do you prefer to live a lie?' _This is for the best, Mom told me that earlier. She also told me that a child of Athena should use proper and logical reasons to deal with this kind of things. I guess she's right. I should bear this agony for now and it'll probably pass. I should not let my heart rule me because it's bad for the both of us. But I still feel empty. I feel much worse today than yesterday. Then I heard a loud tap in the bus' side…at the spot where I sat.

"ANNABETH, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Percy yelled like crazy.

My gods! What is he doing? That idiot is making a scene. I watch him running side by side by the bus. Running and calling my name all over again. He cannot keep this up forever. That seaweed-filled mind of his…it's so annoying. And this is too painful to watch. The thought of him, desperately trying to find his way to me, feels like my heart is gonna burst. His words were continuously replaying my mind again and again. _Please Percy_, I told myself, _don't do this_. Oh gods! I'm going crazy. My eyes, like a spring of tears, were gushing nonstop.

"ANNABETH!"

"ANNABETH!"

Each time he called my name, it was getting weaker and fainter. It was also torturing me each time. Percy's gonna collapse from exhaustion anytime. But he kept running and yelling at my name while I can't stop myself from crying. I caught a glimpse of his tired, desperate face. He was slowing down. His feet can barely keep up. His knees were about to fail him. Then he was getting farther away from me. I watched him buckle his knees in exhaustion. He's now barely visible in my sight. Oh gods! I can't lose him! I can't do this. I can't take this anymore. Mom may be upset about this and I can explain this to her afterwards. There's no escape from Percy Jackson. There's no escape from love. I need him in my life just as much as he needs me. I really want to be with the man I love.

"STOP!" I yelled at the driver.

"Sorry, missy…I can't stop here." the driver said.

"Please, let me get out!" I shouted frantically.

"No."

"I beg you, please!" I said, sounding more desperate.

"Alright, I'll pull over." The driver finally yielded.

I stood up and hurriedly went to the door. The passengers were all eyes on me but I didn't care. Then I got out from the bus and started running towards Percy. I'm sure I will not regret this. I don't even have any idea if love will just fade or not so I'm going to find out that myself. I ran at the same time, wiping away the tears with my hands. Suddenly I just smiled. I felt like a thorn in my heart has been plucked away. My mind and body are one now. I don't want to lie to myself anymore. Well, I have no time to think it over. Whatever that may happen or whether I'll regret this or not, all I want to do is run towards his arms.

_**PERCY'S POV**_

I watch myself fall into my knees. I was in utter defeat. I have always won my battles no matter what. But this time, it was different. Tired, exhausted,helpless and in pain…in pain of losing the girl I love. No one to blame but myself. I sat there on the street just near the side walk and found myself staring at my shoes. I breathed heavily. I panted. I was gasping for air. I feel weak. And it's worse right now with Annabeth gone. I am now in shambles. I thought about the memories we shared – the dangerous quests, difficult battles, life at camp, fun with our friends, our parodies. Then I suddenly felt something warm rolling on my cheek. Tears were already falling. My heart was wincing in pain. The pedestrians passed me by and seemed to ignore. If some cop would notice me why I was sitting at the street corner, he'd probably arrest me and dump me in jail. Let him arrest me for all I care. Things don't matter to me anymore. Then I could hear footsteps heading towards me. I didn't bother to look. Probably this is just some cop going to arrest me. Then the footsteps stopped and it bellowed out a voice that I so wanted to hear.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! IT'S DANGEROUS SITTING ON THE STREET!"

Annabeth was there a few feet away from me. She was still teary-eyed. But I could sense somehow she's filled with joy. Her gray eyes now twinkled with happiness instead of pain. She was smiling at me. She changed her mind after all. I couldn't believe this and I was too stunned to say anything. I stood up.

"THAT SEAWEED-FILLED MIND OF YOURS IS SO IRRITATING!"

Words don't seem to come out from my mouth. But I was relieved that she's back. All I could think of was just go to her and hold her tight in my arms. I ran towards her and she also did the same thing. Then we embraced each other so warmly that it felt like it was just me and Annabeth were the only people in the street. I hugged her so tight that I somehow manage to lift her up. Then finally my mouth started functioning.

"Oh gods, Annabeth…I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I whimpered into her ears.

"Don't ever do that again, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth cried but this time it was tears of joy.

I don't know what she could be referring to: me running like mad after the bus or the things that I said. But it doesn't matter. Annabeth is back in my life again.

"I love you." She stared at me.

"I love you, too."

Then we kissed each other under the New York moonlight. Well, what Annabeth planned to build permanently was not going to be wasted after all. Things can be rebuilt. And now, I guess we are back at square one of the rebuilding process but I think now we can probably start it strongly unlike before...start a new foundation of a new building, so to speak. With our hands intertwined, I walked with her towards her place.

**PERCABETH survived Round One. :) So how was it? I hope you like it. And then so... what now? I might update this or maybe not. I guess in a few days or maybe in a couple of hours. I need to reload ideas. Hahaha. Well, thanks for reading. Don't forget the reviews. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Fluffy, Corny, Whatever

**Hi. Another chapter is here again. This is short. This isn't much. This just might be senseless. Hehehe. So anyway, this was done out of boredom and a little bit of writer's block so don't expect this to be like amazing. Special thanks to Kiransomers for following my story from day 1. Dude, you've been reviewing my stories since chapter 1 and I really thank you for that. So I guess…well, read on. Please review. ^_^**

"You call this a satisfactory result?" Annabeth asked me with a horrified look.

"Hey, I put a lot of effort in it, you know." I sighed.

"Effort? My gods, Percy…you got an F in your algebra exam!"

"Well, yeah. No need to be surprised. It happens all the time."

"I told you to study. That seaweed brain of yours is not that hopeless as you might think."

"Sarcasm or encouragement?" I look uneasily at her.

"Neither." She giggled.

"I'm studying hard, you know."

"Are you really sure you were studying? This is as good as blank." She stared at my test paper riddled with circles and x-marks like it was giving her migraine.

"Thanks for the comment and it really helped." I shrugged bitterly.

Annabeth smiled and sat on my lap. She placed one arm around my neck and with her other hand, she pinched my cheek playfully. It somehow eased me of my frustration.

"Well, Seaweed Brain. I'm sure inside that skull of yours filled with tangled kelp must understand something about algebra." She stared at me lovingly.

"Now that you mention it…Hmmm."

"So you know something?"

I inched my face closer to hers.

"Well, I don't know much about algebra but what I do know is _you_ and _me_ equals _forever_." I smiled at her.

"So, this is what happens when you get an F? You get corny?" she giggled.

I smiled sheepishly then Annabeth kissed me.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Shall we go and get ourselves some cheeseburgers?"

"I'm glad you asked."

We went to the nearest McDonalds outlet and I lined myself to the counter. I told Annabeth to wait on the table near the door. After I got my order, I saw a big, bulky middle-aged man talking to her. I could see Annabeth trying to ignore the man.

"C'mon lass…what's your name? Got a number?" the man flashed an evil grin.

"Not interested, sorry." Annabeth looked away from him.

I was already sipping my Coke and I immediately went to Annabeth. I don't like what's happening. If a fight erupts, well, big deal anyway. I have already fought so many tough and ugly monsters bigger than this guy. He is already cakewalk for me.

"Is there a problem here sir?" I said, trying to be courteous at least.

The man glared at me but he just ignored my presence. He continued harassing Annabeth. He gripped Annabeth's arm and stared at her like a hungry bear.

"HEY!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Your name, missy or you just like things to be rough, eh?"

Alright that's it. This jerk has sealed his fate. My ADHD started to pump more adrenaline and I'm gonna kick his ugly butt straight all the way to the Underworld.

"Leave her alone, douchebag!" I bellowed out at him.

The man turned around and glared at me with murderous rage. He managed to let go of his hold of Annabeth. She then went to my side.

"Percy, c'mon, let's leave now."

Before I could say anything to Annabeth, the man quickly inched forward and swiped away the Coke I was sipping and it splashed all over Annabeth's face and shirt. He then collared me and almost lifted me from the ground.

"Asking for trouble, boy?" he stared at me angrily.

"No, it's you who's asking for it." I glared at him.

Then I looked at Annabeth. Her face doused with Coke and dripping all over her shirt. He then looked at the man viciously like she was about to skewer a dracanae.

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" she growled and then she launched a kick straight towards his groin.

"YOOOWWWWWW!" the man howled in pain.

I was free from his grasp and the man was rolling on the floor wincing in pain while clutching his groin. Well, Annabeth scored a direct hit and actually, it was a homerun. The poor guy could only wish that it'll not ruin his sex life.

"How's that for an omelette?" I grinned at him.

"I..I..need to know her name..only." he croaked as if about to die.

I stared down at him.

"Well douchebag, angels have no names…"then I looked at Annabeth "…but they have only beautiful faces."

Annabeth smiled and blushed instantly. She then took my hand.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth and I watched each other's back for so many times. So normally, I don't mind if she saves my butt in every adventure we had but this time around, we are in the mortal world. The thought of it is embarrassing actually.

"So how about a 'thank you'? I just saved your seaweed butt." she said.

"I could do it, you know…if you hadn't intervened." I smirked at her.

"Really? You were so slow back there."

"It was just…"

"Blah..blah..blah…your silly excuses." she interrupted.

"Hey."

I took my hanky and wiped her coke-soaked face.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Let's go back to my apartment. You can get changed there."

We then reached at my apartment and then I handed Annabeth some of my old clothes. Well, my mom's clothes were too big for her. She doesn't wear a dress…well, at least that's what I think since I have never really seen her wear one.

"Well, I'll take this one."

"Oh yeah, that's XS. That would fit you nice."

"Smell's awful."

"What? Well, maybe. It's been in the dresser so long."

"No, it smells like you - awful."

"Hey, gimme that."

"Alright..alright.."she laughed.

She then stared at me like she wants something from me.

"Um…you might want to turn around?"

It was just the two of us in our house. And well, she's probably conscious undressing with her boyfriend nearby. Then my stupid mind blurted out.

"Can I just strip your clothes off?" I jokingly asked.

"WHAT? PERCY JACKSON, YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Annabeth shrieked dreadfully.

"Hey, chill out…Jeez, I was only joking." I laughed at her.

"And if I do allow your dirty act, why would you want to strip my clothes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well because I want to know how angels hide their wings." I smiled at her.

"Hmmp…Idiot." She then smiled and her gray eyes were sparkling.

"Alright, I'll just go to the kitchen. Get dressed now. Just tell me when you're done."

I left Annabeth there to get dressed. I guess somehow raging hormones is as difficult to manage like ADHD. Well, at least everything is still under control.

**Ummm…yeah, these are just blabbers I think but somehow, I hope you like it. So anyway, I guess you might agree with me that waiting until fall for Mark of Athena is such a pain right? And to think this month is still January…definitely a long way to go. Jeez…My opinion about the fate of Percabeth in MoA? Hmmm…they will probably get their reunion…most likely. I mean Percy gains the trust of the Romans and so is Jason to the Greeks. Plus both camps yearn for their missing champions. Jason and Percy can probably convince the more aggressive Romans to unite. The only idiot there that'll probably destroy everything (including the much awaited Percabeth reunion) is none other than the stuff toy sadist and psycho named Octavian. This S.O.B is gonna make things rough for Book 3 for sure. Anyway thanks for reading, please review. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: So Much Of A Dream

**Yo what's up readers? Another addition of my story is here. This is short. Not much. Don't worry, when I come back…I'll try to compensate. So I heard there's this new book Rick Riordan's releasing on summer, the demigod diaries. I don't know if I'll buy it. (I didn't buy a copy of the demigod files because it felt like IT WOULD NEVER SATIATE ME OF MY HUNGER FOR PJO/HOO. Hey I'm not saying it's not good. I think it looks awesome. Percabeth fans might find the demigod diaries worth buying since there's a short story there that's basically Percabeth.) Thanks again for the reviews and well, as usual, please drop in your reviews. Thanks. ^_^ **

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

I was in my room studying some of Daedalus' designs. Wow, I thought, this is just something so amazing. Some of it is difficult for me to comprehend. After analyzing it, there was a knock on my door.

"I'm coming." I said.

I stood up and opened the door. Standing there was Percy but somehow he's got this vicious look.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, it's just you. Come on in."

He hurriedly went towards me and locked the door behind him. I feel like something's weird going on. Percy just stood there silent and in front of me. He was staring at me like a hungry wolf ready to devour the life out of me.

"So what's up?"

He didn't answer. He continued to glare at me and it was starting to freak me out.

"Percy? What's going on? Are you sick?" I asked nervously.

"Annabeth…"

He grabbed me by the arms and started kissing me fiercely. What's going on with him? He's scaring me. He's different today.

"P-P-Percy…" I moaned while his kiss moved downwards to my neck.

"Annabeth…Do you love me?"

"Y-Y-Yes but what's with you today?" He was starting to scare the wits out of me.

"I-I-I want you...so bad" He croaked while still viciously kissing me.

Oh my gods! I knew what he wants from me. He can't be stopped at this rate. But I feel like this not yet the right time. But Percy does not seem to take no for an answer. Our first…I mean it doesn't have to be this like this.

"Percy, no…don't" I groaned.

"NO! I'm a man. You know my needs!" he bellowed.

Now, I'm really freaking out but somehow my body seems to respond to his every movement. I'm just helpless and powerless of his ferocious attack.

"Please…stop…"

"You loved me, right?"

"Y-Yes but…"I sighed.

We fell together at my bed and we were still kissing so wildly. I want Percy to stop but oh gods! I can't. His hand then started to work its way downwards.

"No…please...not yet..." I moaned.

"You can't stop me."

"NO…NO...PLEASE STOP...NO...NO….YES…NO...YES...YES…OH GODS! YES...YES…PERCY!"

Then I felt something wet on my face and my world suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Annabeth, you Owl-head! Wake up! You're still on earth?"<p>

I opened my eyes and I saw Percy. He was tapping my cheek continuously and shaking my shoulders. I was still on my way to reality at this point.

"Wha-where…Percy…" I whimpered.

"HELLO? KNOCK? KNOCK? ANYBODY HOME?" Percy playfully tapped my head.

My mind then entered the real world. It was just a silly dream after all. But it felt like real.

"Percy? Why is my face wet?"

"Well, I thought you had a bad dream. I tried waking you up but you sleep like a slug. Then you started sleep-talking. It freaked me out a little so I doused your face with water." He smiled.

"YOU IDIOT!" My nostrils flared.

Normally, I don't like people messing my nap but well, Percy woke me up because he was worried. He thought I was having a bad dream. I passed the thought of strangling him.

"Hey, you should be thankful for what I did." He chided.

"I...uh…well, thanks I guess." I calmed down.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked.

"Well, it's…nothing." I blushed in embarrassment. _If_ _you only knew Percy_, I whispered to myself.

"Let me guess…it's me." He grinned.

"You? Well, actually you were there but it was more like a nightmare." I glared at him.

I don't want to tell him of my dream earlier detail by detail. No way, even if he's my boyfriend. I'll die of embarrassment if I do that.

"Nightmare? You were yelling with pleasure like 'NO, NO, YES, YES, NO, YES, PERCY'. What was that all about?" he snickered at me.

My cheeks suddenly turned from pink to red. Oh gods! I'm really going to die! I need to come up with something.

"Well…uh...I had this crazy dream that I was about to fall off from a cliff. Then...um...you saved me and that's about it." I veered myself from his stare.

"Hmm…that's weird. It doesn't make any sense." He looked at me quizzically.

"What? Don't even analyze. Because it doesn't fit you...I mean, _YOU_ analyzing? Now, that doesn't make any sense." I stood up and smiled at him.

"Hey, I wished I could have let you go and watch you fall in that dream of yours." He followed me.

"So you really want me to fall off from that cliff?"

"Sort of..."

I turned away from him and pretended to be upset.

"Hmmm…you're hopeless." I crossed my arms.

Percy then moved towards me and embraced me from behind. He hugged me so tightly that I felt this was way better than a dream. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"Know what?"

"Yeah?"

"You may fall off from the cliff, fall from the roof, fall from building or a tree…but the best way to fall is…"

He paused staring at me. I stared him also. His sea-green eyes were locked into mine. Gods, I really love those eyes.

"And then?" I asked.

"The best way you might fall…is fall in love with me." He smiled.

Now, I'm really gonna melt.

"Seaweed Brain, I just did that." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, and you fell pretty HARD." He grinned.

We both laughed and then we locked our eyes at each other.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Then we shared a wondrous moment of kissing. Well, I hope this will not lead to that dream earlier. I mean well, it's not time yet. And I hope in this amazing moment right now, nobody would splash water on my face again.

**So you thought this was a lemon? Hahaha. Anyway, I can update again maybe in a few days. I have more important matters at hand. My work is starting to demand more time from me so I guess I'll see you in a few days. I'll keep writing stories and as soon as I can, I'll update and publish something. So thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: Scared The Hades Out of Me

**Hello readers. The latest addition of the percabeth saga is here. After a series of busy, stressful days, this is what I can come up with. I don't like it myself really. I've done this out of stress and I don't know, I feel like this isn't enough. Anyway, sorry if there are some missing or wrong punctuations/grammar/words…my English is still bad. (That also applies to the previous chapters) English is my 3rd language, anyway. If you notice somehow, I'm really not that fluent. I only get to speak with it a few times. That's also why I really wanted your reviews…for I value your opinion for the sake of my improvement . So here it is. Please review…please do. ^_^**

The man went inside the creepy house. He was trembling. He proceeded to the stairs. It was dark and when he hit his flashlight on, a pale-skinned bloody woman in a white gown appeared in front of him. Her body was entirely covered with blood. Her long hair entirely covered her pale face and bloodshot eyes. She was on all fours creeping slowly downwards to the trembling man. The man, too frightened to run, just sat there and all he could do was look in fear. Then the ghostly woman crawled her way towards him. He backed himself towards the door and only to find out the bloody woman was already waiting for him there. Then suddenly-

"Percy!" my mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"WHOAA!." I jumped out of my seat.

"Easy now dear…Didn't think you'd be watching horror movies." she giggled.

"Mom…Jeez, you almost scared me to death!" I said exasperated.

My mom only smiled.

"Honey, believe me…there's a lot of things you should be more scared of."

Well, she's right and to think I would be just scared of some ghost from a horror movie rather than be scared of the monsters that I have encountered. It doesn't make any sense really. But hey, just a thought of that bloody woman sends shivers into my spine. Then my mom handed me a brown bag.

"Anyway, give these blue cookies and cake to Annabeth since you'll be going at her place today." She said.

"Um…Yeah, sure." I said.

I went to Annabeth's apartment and as I was about to knock the door, I noticed it was slightly open.

"Annabeth?" I called out.

No answer.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

No answer again. I decided to enter her room. I guess Annabeth would forgive me for this.

"Annabeth!"

Her room radiated a creepy atmosphere. It reminded of the scene of the horror movie that I just watched earlier. Daedalus' laptop was still running and her sketches were scattered on the desk. I'm sure she's just around next door maybe but somehow I have a feeling she's just nearby. It seems every step that I take raises my fear factor up by a notch. I gulped like 5 times a minute. I guess I shouldn't watch horror movies after all. I decided to check the bathroom.

"Annabeth?" As soon as I opened the bathroom door, I felt somebody's hand grabbing my left calf. Terror was about to overtake me. No, this cannot be this ghost lady. I looked down and I saw a girl lying facedown with her blonde hair spread all over.

"Mmmm…Nghhhh…" she moaned.

Fear finally took hold of me and I was losing my sense of reality. Then all of a sudden, as much as I hate to admit it, me…Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, the slayer of many monsters, screamed like a sissy girl.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! G-G-G-G-GHOST!" I bellowed out in fear.

I managed to squirm my leg freely and backed down away from the blonde ghost. As I backed down, I stumbled backwards and tried to get away from the ghost. The ghost crawled slowly towards me and was moaning constantly. Then I felt the wall on my back and soon I was trapped on the corner. I could have just stood up and ran for the door but fear simply paralyzed me. Now would be the right time to ask Nico the Death Boy's help but he wasn't around. Panic and fear were in total control of me. Alright this is it, the ghost will take the life away from me.

"G-G-G-G-G-GET A-A-AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEBODY!" I shrieked as loud as I could.

"Mmmngh…" the ghost was panting heavily.

"P-P-P-PLEASE S-S-STAY BACK! HELP! POSEIDON! MOM!"

"Uuuuunngh.." she was now getting closer.

"G-G-G-G-GET AWAY! ANNABETH, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Mmmm…P-P-P-Percy…H-h-help…" she said weakly.

What? She knows me? She lifted her head slowly and then I could see her face now underneath her messy hair…her dazed stormy gray eyes. It was Annabeth all along and immediately, my faced filled with fear and terror was turned to shame and worry. Reality took hold on me again. I rushed towards Annabeth.

"ANNABETH! My gods, what happened?" I asked nervously.

I immediately grabbed her and felt her forehead. She was burning up and her face was pale. I lifted her up and cradled her into my arms. Then I laid her on her bed. Thankfully I brought out my nectar flask and pour some of it in her mouth. Why did she get ill? What was she doing anyway? Then she seemed to recover a bit.

"P-P-Percy… I think I have flu." She said in soft, weak voice.

"Hey, I was worried when I saw you lying there. You need to rest now." I said as I gently tapped her forehead with moist cloth.

"I was about to get some paracetamol in the medicine cabinet…Then I collapsed. And after that, I was too nauseous to remember what happened until now. I seem to hear someone screaming earlier…what was that?"

"Oh..it was nothing…probably the neighbors." I laughed, trying to hide the embarrassment. _Good thing you can barely remember_, I told myself.

"Okay…thanks by the way, Seaweed Brain. What would I ever do without you?" she smiled as she gripped my hand.

"Well, you could at least give me a call when you're sick, okay?"

"I'll try next time…I mean, I'll do it."

"Get some rest, Wise Girl…you really need it. I'll be your nurse today. Tell me when you need something ok? I'll be just right here." I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I feel fine really…the nectar seemed to give me hormonal boost."

"Hormonal boost?"

"I just feel like there's a sudden surge of energy in me."

I placed my hand on her cheek. "Nah…I insist that you rest and get some sleep. Please."

"Okay. Whatever you say." She smiled.

I took the chair nearby and placed it beside Annabeth's bed. I watched her fall to sleep. I hope by the time she wakes up, she'll soon recover. She looks cute really when she's asleep. I mean well, she looks cute all the time not just in her state of sleep. After a couple of minutes watching her, she suddenly woke up and stared at me.

"Perseus Jackson…"she said coyly.

"Hey, up already?"

Annabeth only raised her eyebrows. Something's fishy here, I told myself.

"Well, um…need something?" I asked.

She stood up and moved slowly towards me.

"This hormonal boost is better than I thought."

"What?"

She then approached me with a mischievous smile.

"Seaweed Brain, now that I look at you…you are really handsome."

"Please, everybody considers that to me all the time but what are you doing? Maybe you should get more sleep Annabeth." I said.

"CALL ME MISTRESS!" her voice thundered across the room.

"What the?"

Now this is really going weird. Perhaps maybe I have given her too much nectar that her brain burned up somehow or the flu loosened some bolts in her head.

"Annabeth..why-" I asked nervously.

"I TOLD YOU ITS MISTRESS!" she glared at me.

"Uh..errr…Mistress…what's the big idea?" I asked innocently.

She started lying on her bed and she pointed her finger to me.

"Come here, you bad boy. Ravage my whole body with your kisses." She smiled wickedly.

Wait…she can't be like this. I mean she's trying to flirt? No, the right word would be _seduction_. I know what she wants to happen. Under normal circumstances, I would have gladly gonna go for it. Problem is, this is too weird and scary to be normal. And it's starting to freak me out rather than get excited.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I asked with a big gulp.

"Don't be like that, silly boy. Come here. RAWRRRR!" she growled.

Owls are supposed to hoot not growl. This is the first time I actually seen one and it's driving me nuts.

"T-T-Take it easy, will you?" I started to back away.

Annabeth jumped from her bed and started moving towards to me with eyes glowering at her prey.

"If you don't want it, then I'll make you! RARRR!" she pounced on me and grabbed me by the collar.

"H-H-Hey…"

"Are you afraid that I'm gonna eat you?" she started biting my shoulder.

"W-What?" I struggled my way out from her grasp and backed away.

"Come on...I'm craving for you." She advanced to me.

"Umm...you crave for something fishy? You like to eat me raw like sushi?" I manage to squeak.

"RAAAWWWWRRRR!" she snarled at me and raised her hands like they were the empousai's claws.

"Don't come any closer. O-O-Or I'll scream!" I yelled like crazy.

"Go ahead and scream, you silly boy. Nobody's around anyway. Now come to your mistress." she giggled.

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why am I doing this? What reason does an owl have? Birds have crazy sexual instincts…Sexual instincts." She laughed evilly.

"You're serious?"

"Oh yes, I am…now COME HERE AND SATISFY ME!"

She tackled me furiously, kissing me so violently and started ripping my shirt.

"Stop! Can we pass the thought just for this time?"

"Not possible." she laughed and then she started loosening my belt. Then she quickly unzipped my pants.

"PERCY JACKSON! I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE! RAAWRRR!"

"W-W-WHAA? NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then I felt my head being whacked hard by something. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth, holding a book and ready to hit me again. It instantly brought me back to my senses.

"Wha-what the? Hey..Stop!" I mumbled.

"Percy, your back in the real world? You were having a bad dream…you were like having a seizure."

So after all, it was a dream. A really bad dream. It was like real, I swear. This is so embarrassing.

"What were you dreaming about?" Annabeth asked.

I stared at her and then somehow, the terror and fear that gripped me in my dream still lingered. Annabeth would never stop bugging me on what's my dream about so I better come up with something.

"Um…I just had this weird dream that I was being devoured by a monstrous owl." I said.

"Monstrous owl? My mother appeared in your dream?" she asked.

"No..she was not there. It was something more terrifying than Typhon or your mother." I stared at her intently.

"Really? What could be that silly monster away?" she pondered.

_It was you_, I told myself.

"Anyway, you should wash your face up." She snickered at me.

"What? What's in my face anyway?"

"You were drooling in your sleep, you idiot. Look at yourself. Yuck!"

"Oh…"

I felt my face and saliva was all over the edges of my mouth and cheek. My gods, what a mess that I made. So I went to the bathroom and washed myself up. Then I went to Annabeth.

"You seemed to be doing okay now." I said.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for taking care of me Seaweed Brain." She smiled and she kissed me.

I was relieved to know that Annabeth has recovered. I just thought earlier of the scary experiences with her. I only wish she never have to be like that.

"Got something to eat?" She said, rubbing her tummy.

I picked up the bag and gave it to her.

"Mom wants you to have these, blue cookies and cake." I muttered.

"Hey, that's great."

I watched her eat the blue pastries and eventually, I stared at her. I can't seem to erase the thought that she would be this crawling ghostly blonde girl and this crazy dominatrix who'd rather eat me literally or something...you know, you get the idea. Then she noticed me staring.

"What? You've never seen me eat before?" she scrounged her eyebrows together.

"No…its nothing."

"You are so annoying." she remarked.

"I took care of you then afterwards, it annoys you?" I frowned.

"Well, to be honest...You annoy me more than I ever thought possible, but… I want to spend every irritating minute with you." she said softly.

"Figures." I smiled blissfully.

I guess I'll never watch horror movies again. It only multiplied more crazy thoughts and dreams in my head. I'm glad to know Annabeth didn't know a thing about my yelling earlier and that crazy dream.

"Percy, about the nectar?"

"Yeah?"

"It was really good for the hormones after all." She grinned.

Then a horrifying thought sprouted on my mind again_. NO WAY…._

**Next update will be soon...very soon. Thanks for reading. I hope you somehow enjoyed it…at least. Take care! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Cooking with Grover

**Hello..another update is here again. This is kinda short and maybe not enough. This is done while under stress and maybe this isn't good. I'm always stressed out and tired these days. Fresh ideas are hard to come by. So anyway, I have a 2nd fanfic. You might want to check it out. It's titled Fragments of Memories, another Percabeth story. So here it is the latest chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

"Meatballs?" I read the cookbook like it was giving me migraine.

"Check." Grover said.

"The semolina?"

"Salmonella? I don't think you ever mentioned bacteria as an ingredient?" Grover frowned.

"No, you silly goat…the semolina pasta, jeez." I sighed.

"Oh, right…its almost done, I think." He muttered.

"Make it sure it's _al dente_."

"Right."

I asked Grover to come and help me cook spaghetti. I never knew anything about cooking except perhaps bacon and eggs. I invited Annabeth to come over later and have dinner with me.

"Okay...the pasta's done!" Grover exclaimed.

"Good. Thanks G-man." I said.

I set the pasta aside and proceeded to the next step: the sauce.

"Alright, Grover…here's the hardest part, the sauce." I sighed heavily.

"Well…let's get it on, Percy. As long as we follow the cookbook, everything's gonna be just fine." Grover said with full confidence.

"Hmmm…I guess we'll have to mince the onions first."

Grover grabbed some onions and handed it to me. I started chopping it and I felt the knife hit hard on something…it was my finger.

"Ooops…" I gazed at the dented knife. If I weren't invulnerable, I would have sliced off my pointer.

"I think I'll do the mincing Percy." Grover volunteered.

I handed Grover another knife and he minced the onions right away. I noticed his pace was slow so I urged him to go faster.

"Hey, G-man. Can you go a bit faster than that?" I asked.

"O-Okay." He sniffed.

"Jeez, man…dryad problems?"

"No, it's the onions…" he sniffed again.

"Oh, right."

He quickened his pace and then suddenly, he bleated in horror that rattled the whole neighborhood.

"BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grover bleated while clutching his wounded finger.

"Oh, crap…Grover."

A voice from our next door neighbor shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JACKSON? WHEN YOU PLAY FARMVILLE, DON'T SET THE VOLUME TO MAX!"

"Um…sorry. I'll just mute it. Won't happen again, Mr. James." I replied.

I turned to Grover.

"G-man, you ok?" I looked at his injured finger. It was still complete.

"Yeah, I'm fine Percy. I just put a little bit of nectar on it and bandaged it right away."

"Oh, good."

I turned to the minced onion.

"Well, I guess this is enough. Good job, Grover."

I read the cookbook again.

"Ok then…" I grabbed the saucepan and set the stove to medium heat.

"So Perce, What's next?"

'Uhhh…Let's see…wait until the pan is hot then pour olive oil."

I waited for about a few seconds and as I was about to feel if its hot enough, I can't seem to feel anything.

"Hey, Grover. Can you just feel the pan if it's hot enough?"

"Umm..why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm heat-resistant. You know, I'm part water." I said.

"What? Jeez…Okay." He reluctantly agreed.

"Sorry I could do it myself but you know my nature."

"So how do I know if it's hot?"

"Just feel it." I muttered.

Grover quickly placed his palm on the pan. Then he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he bleated again the second time and removed his hand from the pan. He then huffed and puffed at it like it was on fire.

"Grover! What do you think you're doing?"

"You said I'll just feel it!"

"I told you to feel it not touch it! Jeez…" I sighed.

Then Mr. James screamed again.

"ARE YOU RAISING A GOAT IN YOUR ROOM, JACKSON! IF IT IS, THEN WHACK ITS FURRY ASS BACK TO FARMVILLE!"

"Sorry…I accidentally hit the volume to max again."

I looked at Grover again.

"Grover, be careful next time. You ok now?"

"Yeah."

We then proceeded to cook the sauce and poured the rest of the ingredients. We seem to be confident on our cooking. It looks good but I wonder what it would taste like.

"So this is the moment of truth…taste test." I grinned.

"I'll take part." Grover said happily.

Grover and I took a spoonful of the sauce and at the same time, we tasted it. Both of our eyes widened and our faces were like a blowfish ready to burst. Horror then broke loose.

"I-I-I'm gonna be sick" I grumbled.

"I'm gonna throw up." Grover looked worse.

We raced towards the sink and poured everything there. Then we stood up weakly.

"Man, it tastes like muck!" I said frustratingly

."Yeah." Grover groaned.

"Grover, is there some magical way to make it taste better?" I asked.

'Well, I could play a tune."

"You should've told me earlier!"

"You didn't ask!"

"How would I know?"

"Jeez, Perce...alright,"

Grover put his reed pipe in his mouth and played a short tune.

"There it's done."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead and taste it."

I tasted the sauce and it was really good.

"Hey, G-man…thanks! This is so good!" I exclaimed.

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

I prepared the spaghetti and set the table. Annabeth's gonna come anytime soon.

'Percy, I gotta go. Nature calls." He grinned.

"You know where the bathroom is. Don't scatter too much pellets."

"I mean…my duty to nature not the bathroom thing. Jeez." He sighed.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Thanks by the way Grover."

"Anytime, Percy."

Then he proceeded on his way. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Annabeth has arrived.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

I embraced her and gave her a kiss.

"What's with you today? You look happy." She chuckled.

"Well, today you are about to taste Percy's Special Spaghetti."

"You're cooking?" she said in disbelief.

"Of course, what do you expect?"

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Alright, you are about to find out. Take a seat."

We both sat on our I served Annabeth the spaghetti. She then started to eat.

"Wow, this is great. Did you cook this?" she asked.

"Me and Grover actually." I said.

"This is amazing."

Annabeth finished her plate and then she stared at me. I noticed her.

"What?"

'Percy, what kind of food would you compare me to? And why?"she asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" I muttered.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay..umm…you are like a candy bar; half sweet and half nuts." I grinned.

"Silly." She smiled.

We both laughed.

"One last question, Seaweed Brain."

"Go ahead."

"How do you define love?"

"Wait a sec, Annabeth. Is this some sort of a beauty pageant? What you ask is too difficult to answer." I complained.

"Just answer it. Please." Her gray eyes sparkled, pleading an answer from me.

"Jeez..Alright."

I paused for a while.

"Okay, Wise Girl…Love is like trying to figure out what water tastes like – unexplainable."

Annabeth smiled and seemed to be impressed by my answer.

"Know what?" she said.

"You could join Ms. Teen USA and win the title itself." She giggled.

"Very funny." I shrugged.

Then we proceeded to enjoy our dinner.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16: Fight Or Flight

**Hello, what's up? Sorry it took long for me to update. I'm really busy now with my job and I am also engrossed about my other fanfic. Don't worry, I'll keep writing always. So read on and I hope you enjoy. Please review my dear readers. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The school bell finally rang and I immediately raced to the exit. I then saw my ever beautiful girlfriend waiting for me. Her curly blond hair tucked in the usual pony tail. And as usual her sparkling gray eyes fit perfectly with her smile.<p>

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me.

"Lookin good today huh?" I gently kissed her.

Then a girl approached us. She was one of the school's cheerleaders and well, being the coolest guy that ever walked on Goode High, naturally this happens to me in school. But this is the first with Annabeth around.

"Hey there, Percy." The girl winked at me.

"Um..Hi Sarah." I said.

"There's gonna be a party at my house tonight. Wanna come?" she asked.

Annabeth cleared her throat "Harrumph…"

"Oh, this is Annabeth, by the way…my girlfriend." I said.

"Hi." Annabeth reached out her hand to her.

Sarah didn't shake Annabeth's hand and crossed her arms. "You have a girlfriend? This one?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Percy, where did you pick your girlfriend? In the dumpster? She's got no fashion sense." Sarah sneered at Annabeth with disgust.

"Hey-" I frowned.

"Percy, it's ok." Annabeth snapped.

I didn't like Sarah's comment and if I he was a boy, I would have dunked his head in the garbage bin. Also, tt's pretty weird that Annabeth seems to be a bit civilized today.

"So Percy, what do you say? Coming or not?" Sarah inched her face closer to mine.

"Sorry but no." I looked at her sternly.

Annabeth glared at Sarah. I thought she would gut her for good but instead, she just said calmly "Umm…you heard him."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Annabeth.\

"Hit the road, garbage girl."

To my surprise, Annabeth didn't even react. If she was a monster, Annabeth would dig her knife into her throat.

"Stop it, Sarah." I said.

"I'll be expecting you tonight, Percy." She kissed me on the cheek.

I could sense Annabeth was already fuming with anger but she only glared at Sarah.

"Bye, Percy." She left and went to the school grounds.

I then looked at Annabeth.

"Umm..Hey, you ok? Don't worry, I will not go tonight. Promise." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. Where's the nearest ladies room?" Annabeth asked.

"Down the hallway. You wouldn't miss it." I muttered.

"Okay. Wait for me here."

I waited for her for about 5 minutes. It's kinda taking too long. Seriously, why does it take too long for a girl in the rest room? Anyway, moments later, I saw Sarah running as if fleeing for her dear life. She was crying. Her hair was messy. Her once beautiful face was now black and blue, riddled with bruises. The people backed away from and were clearly horrified at the sight. I saw Annabeth jog towards me.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go." Annabeth was brushing her hands.

I looked at Sarah and then I stared at Annabeth.

"Wait..did you just…"

"She only got what she deserved." Annabeth smiled and laced her fingers into mine.

"You almost killed her, I guess."

"I only showed her some first hand lessons about never messing someone's property."

_Gods, I love my girlfriend_! I thought.

We then started to walk towards the way home. Annabeth then stopped by the gift shop.

"Ummm…Percy, go ahead. I'll catch you later." She said.

"Huh? Where are you goin? You got another date?" I asked.

Annabeth punched me in the jaw. "Moron, why would I date anybody?"

"Just kidding." I smiled.

"On your way then." She snapped at me.

"Jeez…okay."

I then went on my way home.

It was a pretty hot day. So I decided I'll take a shower. Gods, I smell like a dead fish. When I opened the door, I saw a woman sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Excuse me, Perseus Jackson but your mother is not here." Athena turned around and gave me a deathly stare.

"Um..Hi? So what are you doing at our house?" I asked uneasily.

"I think you know."

Oh gods, here we go again.

"Annabeth." I sighed.

"Correct, I just need to ask a few questions." Athena sneered at me.

"Okay so what is it?"

"Why did you refuse the gift of immortality?"

"Well, I think I told you that on Olympus. I admitted it was really Annabeth-"

"Other logical reasons?" Athena snapped.

"Honestly, I would rather share one lifetime with her than face all the bajillions of years of the world alone." I answered.

Athena scrunched her eyebrows together and was already analyzing the best way to pulverize me.

"Pffft…Next question, if you really love…if that's how you emotionally feel…how much do you love my daughter?" She asked as if the words were difficult to come out.

Now at this point, I was already thinking the best answer possible without her killing me. I thought, well…I guess I'll give her an honest answer, all or nothing.

"Ummm…how much I love her? It's like how you measure infinity or how dense it is and if you manage to do so and find the answer, you will still only have a glimpse of how much I love Annabeth." I mumbled, while crossing my fingers.

"Ugh…This sickens me." Athena tried to barf.

"So I pass?" I asked.

"In your dreams, young hero. I'll never be easy on you." Athena flashed a scornful smile.

I didn't say anything. I only drooped my head in exasperation. Like mother, like daughter. Figures.

"Don't ever make a mistake of assuming that you gained my approval, Percy." Athena shimmered in a bright light and vanished.

I figured that from this point onwards, Athena would not stop bugging me about dating her daughter. Well I guess maybe sometime in the future, she'll finally understands us or maybe I would turn out to be just like Hades under the constant banter of her sister and mom-in-law, Demeter. Gods, I hope things will change in the future and never have that kind of fate.

Well, now it's time for me to hit the shower. Nobody's around the house now so I guess it would be safe to just wander around naked and throw my clothes anywhere. I turned on the stereo and played Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Yeah, love this song. I went on to my shower while humming the song and my thoughts wandered on Annabeth…

* * *

><p><em>Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer<br>Do you know you're unlike any other?_

Yeah, Annabeth. You're one of a kind.

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

You'll always be my Wise Girl, not thunder, I hate it.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

Those gray eyes of yours…damn, so tantalizing.

_I don't wanna ever love another_

Yep, sure is.

_You'll always be my thunder__  
><em>_So bring on the rain__  
><em>_And bring on the thunder_

I'm really the luckiest guy in the planet for having you…

* * *

><p>Then I noticed something. Oh Hades, there's no soap. I'm sure Mom stocked some soap around here somewhere. Nothing in the bathroom. Maybe somewhere in the kitchen cabinet. I left the bathroom and as I was about pass the living room, I stopped on my tracks and stood like a frozen statue. Annabeth was staring in shock in front of me. Our faces met and we both paled. Then we both screamed in horror.<p>

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Our screams rattled the house.

Annabeth put both hands on her cheeks and screamed continuously. I guess she's horrified looking for the first time at my naked self.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked again and covered her eyes while pointing at my weiner like it was a monstrous hairy spider.

It took me about a couple of seconds before I could react to hide or cover myself. Instinctively, I spread my left arm on my chest and my right covered my nuts. I then started to run back to the bathroom. Annabeth was still screaming like she was about to die.

"HOLY POSEIDON! W-W-What are you doing here! Jeez!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh gods, Perseus Jackson, don't walk around your house naked!" she yelled back, clearly terrfied.

I wrapped my lower half with a towel and confronted her.

"How you should I know you'll be here? You could have knocked at the door!" I cried out.

"The door was open and I didn't know you were taking a shower. Plus I wanted to surprise you." She reasoned.

"You were peeping on me. Are you?" I said.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" She bellowed out.

"YOU'RE A PEEPING TOM!" I shouted.

"I'M NOT!" she answered.

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

We continued to argue for a few minutes. We were like a tennis match. Then Annabeth finally broke the ice.

"Well…Ummm…Y-Y-You have no boxers or underwear on?" She blushed.

"W-W-W-What y-y-you mean..you've seen it?" I even blushed more in embarrassment.

"Well..uhh..umm…not really..I mean…ahahaha…I was just joking…hahaha" She laughed half-heartedly even though flustered.

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked. I just sat there thinking _No way, she's seen everything. What would she be thinking about this after? _Oh my gods, this awkwardness is killing me.

"S-Seriously..Percy, it's nothing...Hahaha…I didn't see it…" Annabeth blabbered like crazy.

"Uh-huh…" was the only words that I could say.

"Ahahahaha…It's not that…you know…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GOING INSANE!" she ran towards the door and still shrieking in horror, rattling the neighborhood.

I was stuck and glued on my spot pondering if she's ever seen my weiner and the jungle that surrounds it. If she really seen it or just took a glimpse of it, it was maybe too much for her…seeing a thick vegetation of tangling seaweeds and a dangling sea cucumber protruding on it. Gods, I may never know if she's actually seen it. There's no way right now she would be telling me about it…maybe some time in the later years. But that's another story.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't say I'll update soon but one thing is for certain: I'll keep on writing. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and the reviews. ^_^<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Green Eyes

**Hi…sorry it took long to update. I was so busy with my work (seriously a lot of overtimes) and I have to set my priorities right. So anyway I'll try to update next time more earlier. So read on and enjoy. Also, to Kiransomers…dude, I got what you suggested from your last review. I don't know if you'll like it but well, it's kinda like crazy. (just like how all my ideas are :D So without further ado, here it is. Please review ^_^**

One fine day, Annabeth and I were strolling along Central Park. Mrs. O'Leary tagged along with us.

"WOOF!" she barked at a figure waving at us.

"Do you recognize that guy?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh, I know him." Annabeth waved back.

"You're seeing someone?" I frowned.

Annabeth punched me in the arm. "No, you idiot. He's just a new guy from my school."

The tall, scrawny guy jogged towards us. Now I have seen a lot of skinny people out there but this one was a serious case. I imagined this guy hasn't been eating for months or better yet, he's an anorexic. He had these geeky, thick glasses and messy hair.

"So who's the stick figure?" I asked.

Annabeth glared at me. "I'll handle this. The poor guy doesn't have many friends here. He's one of my people."

"He's a dork?" I muttered.

"No you bleeding imbecile. He's smart. He's cultured."

"So he's a dork."

"Just shut up."

The scrawny guy greeted Annabeth. "_Bon jour, mademoiselle_ Annabeth."

"Is he French?" I asked Annabeth.

"Obviously." She sneered at me and then turned to the French guy. "Pierre, this is Percy...my boyfriend. Percy, this is Pierre, classmate from my school. He's-"

"Let me guess his last name…is it Johannson? Pierre Johannson?" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" Pierre said.

"You must be Mr. D's favorite whatsoever." I snickered.

Annabeth elbowed me. "Sorry for that Pierre."

"It's okay, Annabeth."

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

Pierre brushed his hair "Well, I just thought I might enjoy a walk here. Exercise. _Belle ville_, New York.

"Yeah, dude. You definitely need something more than exercise." I stroked Mrs. O'Leary's ear.

"WOOF!"

"Were you just saying something?" Annabeth stared at me.

I really don't like this feeling of uneasiness with this guy around. I don't like to admit that I'm jealous. Well, I am seriously jealous right now and Annabeth does not seem to care.

"Nice poodle you've got there." Pierre looked at me.

"She's not a poodle. She's-"

Annabeth kicked me in the shin "She is really a poodle, Pierre. She loves to play Get the Greek."

"What kind of game is that?" He asked.

I butted in "It's actually called Get the French."

Annabeth glared at me. "Don't believe him, Pierre. It's actually like fetch."

"Oh I see." The French geek muttered.

Pierre picked up a stick and saying " Here girl, fetch!" and threw it as far as he could. But Mrs. O'Leary didn't budge from her position.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it only obeys me. And she just wants a new chew toy." I said, eyeing at Pierre.

"Annabeth, I think I should go." Pierre said.

"Oh, that's too bad. See you around Pierre." Annabeth muttered.

Pierre then went towards his way and disappeared among the crowd.

"You know just for once, could you act a bit more civilized in front of my friend?" Annabeth stared at me.

"I am civilized. What do you want me to do? Have Mrs. O'Leary pounce on him? Great, I'd love to watch it." I smiled.

"Are you jealous?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT? Me? Jealous?" I laughed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, Yes, Yes."

"No, No, NO."

Annabeth walked away from me and said "Well then, if you are not jealous…then it's fine with you if I go with him tonight for dinner."

"WHAT! You're not serious! No way!" I growled.

"Yes way indeed." She giggled.

I gritted my teeth. Then a crazy idea popped in my mind.

"Fine, be on your way. I guess I'll call Rachel then and ask her if she's free tonight." I snickered.

"DON"T YOU DARE DO THAT PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth roared.

"Jealous?" I grinned wickedly.

"You are so….ARGGGHH!" Annabeth said exasperated.

"So it's settled then."

"You can't do that. You can't date an Oracle." She protested.

"Date her? Of course not but on the other hand, Apollo never said about having dinner or go to the movies together with an Oracle is illegal. So it's still okay." I chuckled.

Annabeth got closer to me and collared me. Her grey eyes erupted into a thunderstorm.

"Do that or I'll swear when you wake up tomorrow, you will have your first ex-girlfriend."

"So am I supposed to be afraid?" I laughed.

Annabeth immediately pushed me away and stormed away without even turning back at me.

"Hey!" I jogged after her.

I caught up her arm and said to her "Chill…I was just kidding."

"You are so ANNOYING!" she yelled at me.

She turned her back and crossed her arms. I went close to her and hugged her from the back. Somehow, her uber-possessiveness is starting to amuse me.

"Hey, easy now Wise Girl…I was just joking." I comforted her.

"Hmph! Shut up!" she pouted her lips.

"Okay I confess I was jealous earlier."

"Really?" She turned her face towards me. "So you finally admit it?"

"Well, why do you think I have green eyes?' I smiled.

Annabeth smiled back and kissed me. "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. Vous êtes mon seul amour." (A/N: Translation – You are my only love.)

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Google it." She chuckled.

I never really like researching something on a book or on Google. It's a headache. What could that mean anyway? Why bother knowing some French mumbo-jumbo?

"Come on, tell me."

"Uh-uh"

"Jeez, alright…let's go home."

We reached towards our apartment and went to my room. I went to my computer and tried looking for the meaning of that sentence. Then Annabeth gazed in horror at my room.

"My Gods! How can you afford to live in such a filthy room?"

My magazines were scattered on the floor. The laundry basket was filled to the rim with dirty clothes. Food wrappers, old clothes, action figures and even my half-eaten bowl of cereal were still there.

"Did you ever tried cleaning this room for once?" She asked.

"Umm..No, Mom usually does the cleaning."

"Aren't you ashamed of your mother? She's not your personal maid!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well..Uhh…"

She picked up my t-shirt on the floor. "You're hopeless and maybe you should-".

She stopped and her eyes widened at something that was underneath my t-shirt. My toy spider, painted just to look like the real one.

"UWAAAAAAAH! S-S-S-S-SPIDER! She yelled while backing away.

She stepped backwards and she put her foot on the cereal bowl and slipped backwards, crashing towards the laundry basket. She was now covered with my dirty clothes.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you ok? It's just a plastic toy." I asked.

"U-Ungh…you idiot…so filthy…" She rose up with my dirty boxers sprawled on her head.

I froze at the sight.

"Huh? What's this?" She picked up my boxers and turned red in anger.

"Umm…Well…Nice tiara." I snickered.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! YOU STUPID SLOB!" she punched me in the face and fell from my seat.

"You look great on that." I grinned.

"Ugh…this is disgusting. I need to take a shower." She said exasperated.

"Go ahead."

Annabeth then went outside the room and unknown to her, I secretly followed her. Well I don't know but maybe sometimes my dirty thoughts overwhelm me. Just like now for instance.

She went to my mom's room to undress. I went outside of the kitchen window to the fire exit stairs. From there I could see a clear view of my mom's room. I edged closer to the window and peeked through part where the curtains were not blocking the sight. I saw Annabeth there, taking off her t-shirt. Gods, what a body. The years of monster fighting and training at camp must have honed her curves so well. Wow, dangerous curves, I say. I started to swear hard. Look I know this maybe a minor case of perversion on my part but maybe there's nothing wrong peeping a little. Besides, there's no way that she wouldn't know.

I continued to gaze at her sexy body and smiled like crazy. Then she unbuttoned her jeans and took it off. Oh my gods, she's so hot. I felt the ADHD in me activated and my adrenaline started to go overdrive. She's got the body of a bikini model. Oh gods, I'm going crazy. As she was about to unhook her bra, a lump formed in my throat and I breathed hard. Moment of truth, yeah baby this is it. Then I felt someone was poking me in the back. I brushed it off. I was too indulged in my sight-seeing. Then it poked me again in the back. I was so pissed off of whoever was poking at my back. As I turned around, my eyes widened. It was Annabeth.

"Hey, How in the….how come you're here?" I asked.

Annabeth glared at me "You thought I was in your Mom's bedroom?"

"I…uh…no, I mean, you were supposed to be in the shower."

"Yeah, but I know of your dirty plans. That's why I left only a hologram device in that room."she sneered at me.

"Hologram?"

"Beckendorf made me some of these a long time ago. This is quite useful for catching perverts." She growled.

"Uhh…well…I wasn't peeping."

"You've been caught redhanded. I've been following you while being invisible all this time, you retard."

"Ummm…it wasn't really like peeping."

"SO WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" she shouted.

"Uhh…B-B-Birdwatching? There was just this owl roosting in my mom's bedroom and-"

"BIRDWATCHING MY ASS!" Annabeth roared and launched a right hook across my face.

I thought I was gonna enjoy the view but instead, the "owl" that I saw earlier in my mom's bedroom was tearing me apart. I started to run for my dear life.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" she screamed angrily.

And then there was nothing I could do but try to escape from the fury of an angry bird…errr…owl.

**Thanks again for reading. I hope you liked it. PLEASE drop your reviews …I need it! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18: Making Out Or So It Seems

**Hi...here is another silly story again. Please enjoy. Please I hope you review because the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to continue writing this. I have been thinking of giving this up really since I can no longer update this as fast as it was like before. Please review. Thanks ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wisegirl…You got some spare time? I asked.<p>

"What? I'm busy here." Annabeth smirked while scrounging at her notes.

"I need help with Ancient Greek."

"Why?"

"Well, you flunked me."

"Oh yeah right. Of course, you flunked. What do you expect? I told you to study yet all you do is swordfighting." Annabeth retorted.

"Perhaps maybe you can give me a better grade…say like a B+ or a C?" I grinned.

Annabeth stared at me.

"NO. A D minus is always a D minus. I could give you an F because you really suck at it but still I pity your seaweed filled mind. I stand by to what I give. Just because you're my boyfriend, never think I could just grant you special favors. It's unfair to the others."

I sat next to her and put my arms around her. I started kissing her in the neck.

"Stop that! Your charms will now work on me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth struggled.

"Aw, come on…If you can't help me, then make it at least a favorable grade." I continued kissing her.

"H-H-Hey, S-Stop it…Oh..Percy…" she moaned.

"Please?" I said in a soft tone.

"N-Nope…come on, cut it out." She tried to squirm.

I stopped and I stared at her. Her gray eyes met mine. I gave her a pleading-sea green eyes-look. She can't resist this.

"Annabeth? Please?" I pleaded.

"Stop staring at me like that. Oh gods…" she blushed.

I kissed her again. This time, in the lips.

"Mmm…No, stop. Are you trying to seduce me?" She giggled.

"Why? Do you think you're seducible enough?" I smiled.

"You retard." She smiled back.

I continued to charm her and tried to hold her hand.

"Don't touch my hand!" she said.

"Why?"

"I will chop it off."

I moved my hand to her shoulder.

"Hands off my shoulder!"

"Hmm?"

"I'll hack your limbs off, Seaweed Brain."

I tried kissing her again.

"Don't kiss me again!"

"What is it this time?" I sighed.

"I'll skin your lips!"

I laughed at her ranting.

"Wise Girl, who would ever try to date a crazy girl like you?" I grimaced.

"Well, that would be a crazy boy like you, Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

We both laughed and then shared a sweet kiss. Then Annabeth stopped.

"Alright, here's what I'll do. I will not change your grades. Bear with it. But I'll help you study today. Since I'll be giving remedial exams tomorrow for the flunkers, promise me you're gonna pass it. And you need to sing me a song. I kinda missed it by the way. Those are my terms. Deal?"

"How about giving me a leakage of tomorrow's exams?" I smirked.

Annabeth punched me in the arm. "Well then, seems you like an F afterall."

"About the singing part…Do I have to?"

"You don't wanna do it? Fine. Not my loss anyway." She smiled.

"W-Wait…Jeez, fine. Okay, I'll accept your terms." I shrugged.

"We can't have a study session here in our cabin so, we go to your cabin." She said.

I felt uneasy about the singing part but well, I guess there's nobody else to help me in my studies except the smartest girl in camp which happens to be my adorable girlfriend. While we were on our way to Poseidon's cabin, a bunch of Aphrodite girls waved at me.

"Hello Percy! Handsome as ever!"

"Please tell us when you'll be available!"

Annabeth flared her nostrils and gave a deathly glare at the screaming Aphrodite girls, in which all of a sudden, fell silent. She then grabbed my arm and hurriedly walked towards Cabin 3. We went inside and right away, we began our session. Annabeth slammed the door shut.

"Hey, calm down. Jeez…" I laughed.

"I HATE THOSE STUPID GIRLS!" she fumed in anger.

"Hey, chill…easy now, Wise Girl." I put my hand around her waist and kissed her. "There, are you calm now?"

Annabeth sat down. "W-W-Well…I guess I'm okay now.

"Right, so shall we begin now?"

"Uh-uh. You have to sing first."

"Oh yeah. Right."

I paused for a moment and tried thinking of a song.

"Alright, I'll sing 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls." I muttered.

"Go ahead Seaweed Brain, I'm waiting."

I cleared my throat and unleashed hell.

**(A/N: I decided not to turn this into a parody. I think there's no need. This is such an amazing song.)**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)<br>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
>I tried<em>

_I tried to read between the lines_

"You can read between the lines? How come you flunked Ancient Greek?" Annabeth giggled.

"Shut up." I said.

_I tried to look in your eyes__  
><em>_I want a simple explanation_

"What do you see in my eyes?" Annabeth blinked.

"Umm…eye booger." I grinned.

"You're an idiot." She smirked.

_For what I'm feeling inside__  
><em>_I gotta find a way out__  
><em>_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

"Alright, this is far as I can go. Come on, let's study." I said.

"Okay since you're so eager about it. Oozing with enthusiasm eh? That's my Seaweed Brain." She giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE POSEIDON'S CABIN…<strong>_

"Dude, this is gonna be epic. They're gonna be making out!" Travis exclaimed.

"Yeah, bro. I wish we could have filmed this!" Connor said.

Travis walked back and forth outside Cabin 3, trying to find any holes for peeking. "Nah, we can't. Can't find any holes here. Even the windows are shut. The two seemed to be sealing themselves shut in there."

"Aw, that's too bad." Connor sighed.

Rachel noticed the Stoll brothers outside the cabin.

"Hey, what are you doing there you two idiots?" she yelled.

Travis rushed to Rachel. "Shhh…keep your voice down. A historic event is about to take place."

"Historic event?" she asked.

"Percy and Annabeth are making out." Connor grinned.

"WHAT? That's not right. It's against camp rules."

"Well, forget the rules. It's bound to happen anyway." Travis smirked.

"Rachel, how about 5 drachmas Percy and Annabeth is going to do it?" Connor said.

"Hey, I don't gamble." Rachel said.

"Jeez, Rachel…It's only 5 drachmas." Travis shrugged.

"Alright…5 drachmas, Percy and Annabeth will not be making out today."

"Deal." The Stoll brothers said with glee.

The three of them stood by the door and listened to the voices inside.

"They are not going to make out. They are just studying." Rachel said.

"Ho-ho…we'll see what happens after a few minutes." Travis smiled. "Dude, did you bring the voice recorder?"

"Already on it." Connor snickered.

"You guys are retards." Rachel glared at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK AT PERCABETH…<strong>_

"Percy, I'm thirsty." Annabeth said.

"Oh, there's a glass of water on the drawer beside the bed."

She stood up and went to get the glass of water while I buried myself studying on the book. Suddenly I heard a loud thud on the floor and Annabeth sprawled there. Apparently, she stepped on a banana peel that I just left it littered there and crashed to the drawer, pouring the glass of water on her.

"Owww." she said.

She then walk towards me grumbling and sat beside me. Her hair was dripping wet. I then looked at her and asked.

"Annabeth? Why are you so wet?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTSIDE…<strong>_

"Holy Zeus! Annabeth's wet already?" Travis grinned.

"Yeah dude…Percy's the man…he's godlike." Connor said.

"You gotta be kidding me. This is unbelievable." Rachel covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hand over the 5 drachmas." Travis nudged at Rachel.

"Hey, we aren't sure about that yet." Rachel said.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OFF TO PERCABETH…<strong>_

"Come on, I'll help you clean up." I got a towel and approached Annabeth.

"No." She said.

"Don't be so stubborn. I'll wipe it all clean."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTSIDE…<strong>_

"Yeah, baby! Percy, you're the man. Let's get it on!" Connor said.

"Does he really wanna lick it all clean?" Travis snickered.

"No way." Rachel said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCABETH…<strong>_

"Percy! Don't!" Annabeth said.

"Relax. I'll be easy on you." I approached her and wiped her face with the towel. I pinched her nose playfully.

"Ow…it hurts. Don't push it too hard." She protested.

I realized I pinched her nose so hard and I stopped.

"I'll take it easy. Relax okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTSIDE<strong>_

"Oh my gods!" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah Percy! Hit it like you mean it!" Connor laughed.

"KABOOM! Percy's lit the fireworks! 5 drachmas Rachel…give it to daddy." Travis said.

Rachel dropped her shoulders and gave the drachmas "Here."

"See told you…This is a historical event indeed." Travis exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door knob twisted and Percy opened the door. The 3 of them, leaning all the time at the door, stumbled inside the cabin.

"Hey! What the-" Percy said.

"Hi?" The 3 eavesdroppers grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

"Travis? Connor? Rachel? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uhhh…strolling?" Travis said.

"Well, I just saw Travis and Connor near your cabin and chatted with them." Rachel smiled.

"Dude, you look like…nothing's happening?" Travis asked me.

"Perce? How come you have clothes? You didn't…you know…you and Annabeth…" Connor said.

"Of course, I have clothes. We were just studying Ancient Greek. Wait…you're up to no good again, are you?" I sounded suspicious.

"Percy? Who is that? Oh…Travis, Connor and Rachel. What's up guys?" Annabeth said.

"Um…Hi Annabeth." Rachel smiled uneasily.

Rachel then eyed at the Stoll brothers. "You idiots! Give me back my money!"

"Sorry Rachel, no refunds." Connor answered.

"Wait…so the 3 of you were spying on us?" Annabeth asked.

"Well...not really…we thought you were…you know…the 2 of you alone in the cabin…" Travis smiled mischievously.

Annabeth pieced the events altogether and finally got the whole idea.

"Did you really think we were making out and you were making bets at us?" Annabeth glared at the 3 eavesdroppers.

"Hey guys, I think Apollo's calling me. Bye!" Rachel scampered away immediately.

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE! I SWEAR I'M GONNA FLUSH YOU OUT LIKE A RAT FROM YOUR CAVE!" Annabeth growled.

"Bro, I think it's time to hit the road." Travis eyed at Connor.

"Yeah, before one of us will be dead by sundown." Connor backed away and started to run.

The Stoll brothers took flight right away with an angry girl chasing at them.

"HELP!" The brothers yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Annabeth chased them furiously like a hungry owl hunting for prey.

I smiled at them and then went back to my cabin alone. Oh well, I wish we could have been making out. It could have been a perfect moment but then again, my studies go first. After all, I have all the time in the world.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it. Please review. I have been considering to end updating this anymore since well, I'm busy with my life and I don't mind about ideas because I always have it. Problem is I'm always unmotivated and stressed out that I often find myself wasting time staring at an empty white sheet with my hands unable to press the keys eventhough my mind already has the idea. Do you think I should still write more? :(**


	19. Chapter 19: All Pranks And No Study

**Hi, hello...whats up? Here's another chapter. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews last time. Keep reviewing to keep me motivated! The more motivated I am, the more reasons for me to write. Anyway, I'll keep writing. Don't worry, as long as I have ideas, I'll write more. Thanks a lot really. I was actually moved by your reviews and actually found inspiration to write on. So here it is, read on. Drop in your reviews. Please. Please. Please ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 19-<strong>

**ALL PRANKS AND NO STUDY MAKES PERCY A STUPID BOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

It was a usual day at camp. Annabeth and I strolled along towards the strawberry field.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Later, we will study, ok?" she said.

"Come on, is there anything better to do like swordfighting or basketball?" I grumbled.

Annabeth punched me in the arm "You moron, you should study. Whether you like it or not!"

She then grabbed me by the arm and proceeded towards the Athena cabin. While we were on our way, we saw the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner and the new counselor of Aphrodite cabin, Drew, with a few of her friends. They seem to be arguing.

"Drew! Stop trampling the strawberries!" Katie yelled at Drew.

"Pfft! What do you want me to do? Apologize to your puny plants?" Drew sneered at Katie.

"You can't just walk around here like you own the place!" Katie said.

Travis and Connor, like usual, was busy filming the argument.

"Yeah, Katie, keep it going!" Travis cheered.

Katie whacked him in the head "Why won't you shut up, Travis?"

Drew trampled the strawberry patch that Katie worked so hard to grow. I could see Katie was either tearing up or just fuming with anger.

"My strawberries! YOU!" Katie charged at Drew.

"Hold it, garden wench. You think you can take me?" Drew said to Katie as if she was commanding her.

"I…can't." Katie suddenly stammered.

Travis, who was also turning red in anger, angrily shouted at Drew "Drew, you're such an ass. Leave her alone."

"Well, well…here comes Katie's knight in a rusted armor. What can you do? Hit me with a camcorder? Now, shoo! Be gone!" Drew said.

"Well...I'll…I'll leave." Travis left like was hesitating.

For me, I just couldn't stand this kind of bullying. I don't like bullies. I decided to defend Katie.

"Come on Annabeth, let's stop the ruckus there." I said.

"Yeah. I really hate that girl." Annabeth retorted.

I went towards the group and confronted the bullies.

"Drew, stop it." I said.

"Oooh…my gosh, Percy." Drew winked at me.

Annabeth glared at her with murderous eyes.

"So Percy, honey…how can you even stand dating Annabeth? Just tell me when you're single okay? I promise I'll make you happy" She giggled.

"I..Uhh…Well…" I stammered, it was like being intoxicated by her charms.

Annabeth nudged at me and then glared at Drew.

"You know what Drew? I think you should leave now because for your information, nobody in this camp wants me to get really angry. When I get really mad like I'm about to right now, I will do my best to obliterate that person's existence in this world. So if I plan to get rid of you, it will never ever fail. Now, shoo! Be gone…BITCH!"

I was surprised Annabeth can ever said that. I mean this is one of the few times that she cussed. Anyway, it can't be helped.

"You little-" Drew backed away from Annabeth and eyed her cohorts. "Let's go."

Drew hurriedly walked away from us. Then we went to Katie, who was still sad about her crushed strawberries.

"My plants…" She teared a little and turned to us. "Anyway, thanks to you two, especially you Annabeth."

"It was nothing." Annabeth smiled.

"How can Drew do that? She has really good persuasive skills." I muttered.

"It's not just a persuasive skill, Percy, its charm-speak, a rare ability bestowed upon a few of Aphrodite's children. Silena is a charm-speaker and then unfortunately, so is Drew." Annabeth said.

Travis jogged towards us.

"Hey Katie, you okay?" He said, sounded a bit concerned, which was odd.

Katie scrunched her eyebrows "What? Why do you care you idiot?"

"Um...No...Nothing…Look, I'll make Drew pay for this." Travis said.

"What do you intend to do Travis?" I asked.

"You'll soon find out. I have already come up with a prank that Drew rightfully deserves." Travis snickered.

"But Travis, if she finds out…She'll curse you. You'll have permanent make-up again. You don't have to do this." Katie said worriedly.

"No worries, Katie. I can handle this." Travis smiled and winked at Katie.

"I..uhh…Thanks I guess?" Katie blushed.

"See ya!" Travis then left us.

"Hey, Katie…Are you okay now?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll have to replant these babies again." She said.

"Okay. So I guess, we'll leave you now." I said.

"Yeah, thanks again guys!" Katie waved us goodbye.

We then went towards Athena cabin to study. From a distance, I could see Travis and Connor going to the stables. What are these two planning anyway?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRAVIS' POV<strong>_

"Bro, come on. Help me with these." I pointed at the Pegasus poop.

"Aw…come on, man. I can't do this. It's disgusting." Connor said.

My prank on Drew would be to grab some Pegasus poop, put it in a balloon and throw it right on her face like a grenade. It's simple but it would make someone go crazy if it splattered all over their face especially among the Aphrodite kids.

"But we will be cursed on this! I don't want to wear skimpy clothes again like last time." Connor complained.

"You sound like you're not Hermes' kid. Don't worry about it; I'll leave you out of this if it happens. I'll take all the brunt of the curse should it happen." I assured him.

"What? No way!"

"Brother please, Drew has to pay back for bullying Katie earlier." I said.

"Oh, a prank for a noble cause…for Katie eh?" Connor stared at me.

"H-hey…it's not what you think. Seriously, I feel like I need to do this." I stammered.

"For your dear Katie?" He laughed.

"Shut up and scoop the poop already." I blushed.

Connor scooped the Pegasus poop and filled the balloon with it.

"Ugh…it's still warm and it stinks. My insides are gonna come out." Connor covered his nostrils.

"Which means it's still fresh and wet. The splatter effect would be so horrendous and I'm gonna love seeing it on Drew's stupid face. And of course, it stinks. Have you ever heard a poop that smells like perfume?" I said.

It was so stinky really that I would want to puke on the spot.

"I think we're done here." Connor said after finishing filling up the balloon.

"Right and then, get ready the camcorder." I said at Connor.

"On it."

We went outside and right away, we saw Drew and her troupe outside their cabin. We hid at nearby bushes.

"Okay, Connor. Roll the camera." I said.

Connor pointed the camcorder at Drew's group. "You better not miss."

"I will not." I smiled.

I exhaled and poised myself to throw the Pegasus poop grenade. _Father, help me with this. Please guide this to perfect accuracy_, I silently prayed to my dad, Hermes.

"Here goes nothing." I said.

Connor chided. "Let's do this, bro."

I swung my arm and threw the poop grenade at Drew.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I shouted.

The poop grenade landed right on Drew's face and it splattered all over her face, her clothes and also some of it splattered on her stupid friends. They all screamed in horror like it was the end of the world for them. The other campers who saw them laughed at them.

"There goes the crazy herd of wild Bratz!" one camper chided.

"This is so hilarious!"

Drew and her friends went inside their cabin while their siblings avoided them and covered their noses.

"EWWWWWW!"

"Yuck! Drew…You look disgusting!"

"Get away from here Drew!"

The whole camp burst out laughing. Connor and I laughed at our pleasure.

"You got it all on tape?" I asked.

"Everything." He said.

"High five!" I said to Connor.

Drew then bellowed out a scream "TRAVIS STOLL! I WILL GET YOU! I SWEAR!"

"Mission accomplished. Time to go, Travis." Connor nudged at me.

I nodded and yelled back at Drew "THAT WAS FOR KATIE, YOU STINKY HAG!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

I could hear from outside everyone was roaring in laughter. I guess the Stoll brothers successfully pulled a prank on Drew. I wished I could have seen it but probably Travis had it recorded so I guess I would watch it later. Anyway, it's study time.

"Oh man, this is very excruciating." I sighed heavily.

"Percy Jackson, keep complaining and I assure you, I will not be going out with you for 1 whole month. Now, quit whining and study!" Annabeth said.

"You serious? Can you even bear the thought of not being with me everyday?" I chided.

"Of course I can. I'll just create new designs and indulge myself studying Daedalus' files for a month in which I'll be happy to do so. Then what about you? Can you also bear the thought of not being with me for a month?" She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Uh…well…."

"Then shut up and study."

I would have complained more but after seeing myself that I'll go nuts if can't be with my girlfriend for a month, I choose to do her bidding even though I feel like my head is gonna explode studying lessons.

"I feel drowsy." Annabeth yawned. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Hey, this is totally unfair! I thought you're gonna help me with my studies the whole afternoon." I protested.

"Seaweed Brain, continue studying and wake me up after an hour." She yawned again.

"Why you-" I yelled.

"Oh wait…Can you hand me some paper? I need to keep you reminded on what to study. It's in my drawer beneath you." She asked.

I rummaged for some piece of paper inside the drawer. Without looking, my hands managed to grab a thin, soap shaped paper and handed it to her.

"Here." I grumbled.

"EEEEK!" Annabeth shrieked in horror.

'What?" I looked at the piece of paper that I just got and smiled "Oh."

Annabeth quickly grabbed the thing and whacked me in the head. "THAT'S MY PANTY LINER, YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah, it seems so." I laughed.

"I told you to get me a post-it note!" she blushed in embarassment.

"You never said anything about a post-it note…Jeez." I sighed.

"Whatever."

Annabeth then took a post-it and wrote the things that I should read and study. She then stuck it in my forehead.

"There. Now, wake me up after an hour." She said.

"You're a cheat."

Annabeth put out her tongue "See you in an hour, Seaweed Brain. Don't disturb me or I'll kill you."

"Sweet nightmares, then." I snickered.

"Shut up."

Before I could even think of saying another word, Annabeth was already snoring. Well, not really the type of a loud snore but soft moans to be exact.

"Jeez, Wisegirl…You will not get away with this." I slammed the book hard and a pen marker fell from the upper shelf.

I picked the marker and I stared at her beautiful, sleeping face. Suddenly found myself smiling like an idiot. _Prank time!_ I told myself. I waited for a few minutes just to ensure that Annabeth was in a deep sleep.

Afterwards, I quietly approached her.

"Mmmm….Percy….study." She talked in her sleep.

She's dreaming of me? I stared at her and smiled. _Gods! She is so beautiful_. But I'm afraid today; I have to do something on that beautiful face. I uncapped the marker pen and scribbled it on her face. Then I quietly left her bunk and told her siblings not to disturb her which they seem to willing to do for Annabeth was known to throw herself into a fit of rage if somebody disturbs her nap. The whole Athena cabin kept wondering what just happened between me and their counselor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNABETH'S POV<strong>_

I woke up and immediately called out for Percy.

"Percy?"

I took a good look around my bunk and he was not around. That idiot, he escaped again. I told him to study. I'm really gonna kill him.

I got up and immediately fixed myself and my hair and tucked it in a pony tail. I didn't have time to look myself at the mirror. I hurriedly went outside my bunk and to find that stupid Seaweed Brain.

"Malcolm" I said.

Malcolm turned and looked at me. Then he began to look like his face is about to burst.

"Uhhh…What?" He said.

I noticed my siblings doing the same. Some of them covering their mouths and avoiding looking at me.

"Have you seen Percy?" I asked.

"Went outside." Malcolm said, like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What wrong Malcolm?"

"It's nothing, Annabeth."

I then went outside and kept wondering _What's wrong with the whole cabin anyway?_ I heard my siblings burst out laughing. As soon as I walked towards Poseidon's cabin, I saw Rachel, Clarisse and Katie. Like all of my siblings back at the cabin, they looked at me like they were trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey guys, you've seen Percy?" I asked them.

"Uhhh…Annabeth, what's the big idea?" Rachel giggled.

Katie covered her mouth. "Oh my gods! Is it Halloween already?"

"Jeez, Princess…You should've let Silena teach you to do make-up." Clarisse snickered.

"What's wrong with you guys? You're acting weird." I asked them.

The 3 of them walked away from me and Rachel said. "Percy's not in his cabin. We don't know where he is but I think you look like the most adorable spotted owl today!"

They burst out laughing while they ran away from me.

"What's so funny anyway?" I scratched my head.

If Percy's not in his cabin, he would be most likely in the canoe lake. I then went there and met Travis, Connor and Will Solace. Connor was busy filming the Aphrodite girls swimming happily in the lake. A bunch of perverts, they really are.

"Hey guys! Do you happen to know where Percy is?" I asked them.

The 3 of them turned to me and froze at the sight of me.

"What? I'm not gonna interrupt your perverted session. I'm just asking where Percy is. If you-"

Then, all of a sudden, they burst out laughing so hard that Will was rolling on the ground clutching his belly. Travis pointed at me and roared with laughter that he could burst into tears. Connot immediately switched the camcorder to me and also laughed hard.

"Connor! Hurry, focus on Annabeth! Oh my gods! A panda bear is on sight!" He laughed so hard that he could die from it.

"Dude, it's not a panda bear. It's a freaking Dalmatian! My belly's gonna explode!" Will chided, still clutching his stomach.

"Wow, Annabeth. Nice make-up. Never thought you look good in a mustache?" Connor roared in laughter.

I fumed in anger and immediately went to the lake. When I gazed at my reflection, I screamed in horror at my face with was marked with spots and a stupid mustache.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled in embarrassment.

I glared angrily at the 3 laughing retards.

"YOU THREE!" I shouted.

"Uh-oh…time to go fellas." Travis said.

The 3 of them scampered immediately, still laughing to their heart's content.

"COME BACK HERE!"

But instead of chasing them, I'll just hunt down the main culprit of this stupid prank which is of course, no other than this idiotic Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson. I stared at the canoe lake.

"PERCY JACKSON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT!" I growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

I knew Annabeth would hunt me down once she knew about the prank that I pulled on her. But she also knew I would be hiding in the bottom of the lake.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE; IF YOU WON'T COME OUT OF THERE…I SWEAR I'LL NOT BE GOING OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE FOR ETERNITY!"

What? For eternity? Is she serious? It just a minor prank.

"ONE!"

Annabeth moved closer to the lake.

"TWO!"

I swam upwards to her.

"TWO AND A HALF!"

Then she inched her face closer to the water.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'LL-"

My face rose from the water and I immediately silenced her with a kiss. I then pulled her towards me – to the lake.

"Hey!" she protested.

We both plunged towards the bottom of the lake and I created an air bubble around us.

"Not again." Annabeth grumbled.

"Hey, I thought you loved this." I winked at her.

"YOU! You didn't study and you scribbled my face with a marker! What do you want me to say? Thank you?" Annabeth glared at me.

"Come on, Wise Girl, don't be mad." I smiled at her.

"You're such an idiot! And then now, we are here again at the bottom of the lake for the nth time and my hair is gonna smell like kelp again! Ewwww!" Annabeth pummeled at me furiously.

I grabbed her hand. "Sorry?"

"Hmmp! Because of you, I'm now the laughing stock of the whole camp! How can I face them after this?"

"Relax. They'll soon forget about the whole thing." I laughed.

"It's not funny, Seaweed Brain!" she pouted her lips.

I pulled her close to me and hugged her. I stared at her lovingly.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You're still beautiful even if you're face is spotted." I smiled at her.

"Shut up." She stared at me and smiled.

I stared at her and we locked eyes.

"Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me.

And then once again, we shared the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm..so how was it? I hope you like it. Please guys I need your reviews and public opinion. You know for the first time I viewed my story stats, I felt surprised and I couldn't imagine this story alone could generate at least <strong>6,957 hits<strong> and **1,596 visitors.** Top 3 readers/hits are from the Canada at 3rd place (Merci beaucoup, Canadians), 2nd place is United Kingdom (Thanks a lot to all the British readers!) and lastly, 1st place is the United States (Thanks you so much Americans). This is so awesome. When I think of that and after seeing all the effort I've been through for writing 19 chapters, it was enough reason for me to keep writing. Anyway, thanks again for reading. Please don't forget to review. And so, this is my request. I hope your generous heart can spare me a review. Thanks! ^_^**


	20. Special: It's Not What You Think

**DISCLAIMER: (I keep on forgetting this...oh well) I don't own PJO, HOO and Rick Riordan related stuff. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...Another installment is here but this one is different. This is a special chapter. Why? Two reasons: First is that this mainly focuses on the TLH characters. I decided I'll take a Percabeth break (sorry Percabeth fans but don't worry,on the next update...They'll be back) and give the other characters some more exposure. <strong>

****Second reason is this is by far, the longest chapter that I've done. I was surprised and amazed that I could write up to 5100+ words on a one-shot story and for me, this is already a milestone. I never thought I could do so much effort on this chapter (it's all because of you my readers and your positive reviews...keep 'em coming!). ****

**So anyway, I know there are parts of my story that are funny in a perverted way. I just hope some of you can tolerate it, if not or if you happen to be an ultra-conservative, don't read. This is not intended for little children anyway. I hope you still read and enjoy this. Thanks for the amazing reviews last time. Please don't forget to REVIEW! because it helps me write more. Every review you drop really means a lot to me. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 20 (SPECIAL)-<strong>

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEO, JASON, WILL AND RACHEL<strong>_

Finally, the Argo II was done. It's builder, Leo Valdez, looked at his masterpiece proudly. The head of the bronze dragon, Festus, stood majestically at the top mast. Soon, they will be able to journey to the Roman camp where they believe that the missing camper, Percy Jackson, would be there and hopefully, they will cast away their differences and unite altogether to close the Doors of Death, defeat the giants and put Gaea back to slumber for good.

"Alright, this super yacht is ready to set sail. Sweet!" Leo beamed proudly.

As he was about to walk back to his cabin, Jason and Will waved at him.

"Yo, Valdez! Nicely done!" Will said.

"So Leo, is the ship ready?" Jason asked.

"Why of course, my dear friends! This baby is gonna rock the skies of America!" Leo smiled.

Then two Aphrodite girls walk past them. Leo, believing himself to be Casanova incarnate, immediately flirted with the girls. He was overflowing with confidence of himself. For sure, the girls would go notice him for being the builder of this magnificent ship. He would be popular among the girls at camp or so that is how he thought.

"Hey ladies, would you mind if you'd like to go with me on my yacht…errr…ship? Free drinks on me. What do you say beauties?" Leo winked at them.

The two girls glared at Leo sternly and then they let out a scream. "WAAAAAAAAAA!" And they ran away from him.

"What did I say? Have I done something wrong?" Leo scratched his head.

Jason handed him a mirror "Take a good look at yourself, Leo. You'll know why."

Leo took the mirror and gazed at his dirty face. Grease and grime were marked all over his face. Oil was sticking on his hair. He looked like he was chewed up inside a diesel engine.

"Oh, crap!"

Will snickered "Dude, do you even called that flirting? You were scaring them. I could give you some pointers if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks Will. If I'd only cleaned myself up, they will surely come with me. You see, I'm not just a mechanical genius but also a natural born charmer. The ladies man. The chick magnet. The demigod gigolo." Leo muttered like he was lost in thought.

"I agree on the mechanical genius thing but the rest was just plain bull." Jason laughed.

"Ditto." Will said.

"Hey Jason, I thought you were my bestfriend." Leo frowned.

"Of course I'm your bestfriend." Jason said.

"Leo, how long do you intend to extend your losing streak?" Will grinned.

"Just wait Solace. One of these days… I sense it's getting near. Just wait." Leo muttered.

"How many girls have rejected or dumped you Valdez? I'm just curious." Will asked.

Leo turned red in embarrassment "I…Well, its kinda like not much..."

"From what I heard from Piper it was like 13 girls. For a guy at your age, that's too many. I mean how unlucky can you get?" Will rubbed his chin.

"Umm…A bit higher than that Will." Leo grinned.

"Higher? 15? 18? 20?" Will asked.

"Still higher than that." Leo said.

Jason corrected "Will, it's actually 30 not 13 and that includes the two girls earlier."

"You gotta be kidding me! 30? That's an insane record. I'd go crazy if I get rejected 30 times! Leo, are you even human?" Will said, clearly shocked of what he just heard.

"Well, yeah…Jason's right, Will and maybe I'm not human because technically, I'm a demigod. But the heck with those numbers anyway. I'm still oozing with coolness and awesomeness." Leo smiled.

"Whatever." Jason and Will sighed.

Then a red-headed girl approached them. She was wearing sunglasses and the 3 boys can barely recognize who she is although they knew she looked familiar.

"There it is, cool chick on this way." Leo hurriedly wiped his dirty face.

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

The girl looked at them and before she could speak, Leo interrupted.

"Hey there sweetie, how about a private dinner on my ship tonight?" Leo said.

"SWEETIE?" she raised her voice.

"That voice sounds familiar." Will said.

The girl pulled her blue plastic hairbrush from her pocket and threw it right on Leo's face.

"Owwww!" Leo winced.

Will looked at Jason. "I think that would be the 31st girl for Leo."

"Yup." Jason replied.

The girl removed her sunglasses and yelled "LEO VALDEZ! BEHAVE YOURSELF! YOU SHALL NOT FLIRT THE ORACLE OF DELPHI!"

Jason and Will smiled "Hello Rachel."

"Oops, sorry I thought you were someone else." Leo whined.

"Whatever. Anyway, can I ask the three of you a favor?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing beautiful." Leo winked at her.

Rachel glared angrily at Leo "Well, can anyone of you watch my grandma for a while?"

"Your grandma? How come she's allowed here? Camp is off-limits to mortals." Will smirked.

"Well, I got special permission from Chiron and Apollo. Since Mr. D is still locked in Olympus, I guess he wouldn't mind." Rachel said.

"Umm…Rachel, what if she starts telling everyone outside what she's seen here? " Jason questioned.

"No worries about that, she's suffering from Alzheimer's and some short-term memory loss." Rachel glared at Leo.

"We don't need to manipulate the Mist?" Leo said.

"Yes, that would no longer be necessary and so you would help me? Please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Umm…I'm not sure. I have to teach archery to the newbies later." Will said.

"Jason?"

Jason said. "I need to go with Leo later to the forges to have my gladius sharpened. Sorry."

"Jason's right. We're kinda busy." Leo muttered.

Rachel dropped her shoulders "Oh well…Thanks anyway."

"You might want to try looking for the Stolls or any of their siblings. You have to pay them with golden drachmas though." Will suggested

"Yeah, I think your right Will. Thanks for the suggestion." Rachel smiled

"Your welcome."

Rachel was about to leave and then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh hey, by the way, one last favor…can anyone of you escort my grandma at the Big House deck? It will only be a short walk and she's on a wheelchair. I really need to do something important right now."

Rachel could see the 3 were unwilling to do her bidding so she thought of some form of a trick that Aphrodite girls would like to do. It sounds cruel but it can't be helped. She can't do this on the nicer boys like Jason and Will. She could only think of one person whom she can ask a favor. A certain someone who kept annoying her for the last 10 minutes – Leo.

"Leo, can you?" Rachel said softly. She smiled and stared at Leo intently.

Leo almost dropped his jaw after seeing Rachel's twinkling eyes.

"Uhh…well…maybe."

"Please? You can visit me tonight at my cave. We're just gonna chat and you know, get to know each other more and it's just the two of us." Rachel twinkled her eyes more.

Leo widened his eyes "Seriously, just the two of us?"

"Yup. The two of us. _Together_."

Leo's smile almost extended all over his jaw. "Sure thing Rachel. Where is your grandma anyway?"

"Half-Blood Hill."

Without saying a word to his friends, Leo darted off immediately towards Half-Blood Hill.

Will nudged at Rachel. "Seems you got a lot of persuasive tricks up on your sleeves. That was Aphrodite-like."

"Seriously, you aren't really gonna go with him tonight? Tell me you're just fooling him." Jason said.

Rachel smiled "I'm the Oracle of Delphi. Dating and related stuff about that is already illegal. You seriously believe I would go with Valdez?"

The three of them laughed and Rachel went on to look for the Stolls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE STOLL BROTHERS<strong>_

At the amphitheatre, the Stoll brothers wandered around as usual. With their usual arsenal of prankster stuff loaded in their backpack and their nifty camcorder, they roamed around camp trying to look for their latest victim.

"Target on sight." Connor pointed at Clovis, who happened to be sleeping at the topmost bleacher.

"Perfect." Travis grinned.

The two brothers approached Clovis, who was snoring heavily.

"Dude, I'd never want to be sleeping beside this guy. His snore is as loud as Chiron's boom box." Connor fixed the focus of the camcorder to Clovis.

"What shall we do with him? Hmmm…Ah yes." Travis rummaged his backpack and pulled out a firecracker.

"Firecracker Wake-Up prank…that's awesome!" Connor said.

"Yeah. So back away brother." Travis put the firecracker about 3 feet away from Clovis. He then lit the fuse and ran away to where Connor was hiding.

"Get it all recorded!" Travis yelled.

"You don't have to keep me reminded about that!" Connor yelled back.

The firecracker exploded with a loud bang and the startled Clovis stood up like crazy.

"MOMMY! I JUST BLEW MY WAD!" he shouted and then went back to sleep as if nothing happened to him.

Connor rubbed his chin "What the heck is he dreaming? He blew his wad of cash to nothing?"

"Nah…He's having wet dreams." Travis snickered.

"I wonder if every boy in the Hypnos cabin can bear sleeping on wet underwear. How comfortable is that?" Connor said scrunching his eyebrows.

"I'd rather not think about it." Travis frowned, utterly disgusted of his brother's thought.

"And so Clovis is sleeping again?"

"Well, what can we do? His dad is the god of sleep."

Travis rummaged again his backpack.

"Well, this would probably do nice."

Connor said "That's superglue."

Travis approached Clovis again. He filled all the spaces between his fingers with the super adhesive and pressed them lightly. He also tied both his shoe laces together.

"There I bet when he wakes up, he'd be amazed of his new flippers." Travis laughed.

"Yeah. He's so glued. Let's go now. Show's over." Connor grinned.

The two brothers walked away from Clovis and still laughing at the poor sleepaholic.

"Hey! I'm glad I found the two of you!" Rachel called the brothers.

"Huh? Hi, Rachel…What's up?" Connor said.

Rachel panted "I need you guys to do me a favor."

"Sure thing Rachel, as long as the price or bribe is right." Travis smirked.

"Have you ever tried doing something for free?" Rachel scowled at the two brothers.

Connor chided. "Well, nothing is free in this world. That would be bad for the business."

"Absolutely. Our dad after all is the god of merchants." Travis remarked.

Rachel sighed hopelessly "I'd give you 10 golden drachmas if you could just babysit my grandma for 2 hours."

"What? Your granny is here?" they both yelled.

Rachel explained to them on why her grandma is here and wants to pay her a visit and she's allowed to roam free in the camp.

"Hmm…alright, it's only 2 hours right?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, to make it easy for you, just let her doze off. Beware though… her mood swings has become worse and unpredictable since she got the Alzheimer's."

Connor chided "The price seems fair to me and this is easy for us."

"So what do you say?" Rachel asked.

"Deal." The brothers agreed.

Rachel fished for 5 drachmas from her pocket and handed it over to Travis. "Here is 5 drachmas for now as down-payment and I'll give the other 5 after your job is done."

"No problem."

"My grandma should probably be at the Big House deck right now if Leo has escorted her there."

"Big House dick?" Travis asked.

Rachel whacked him in the head "You're so dirty!"

"Sorry."

"Okay, Rachel…we gotta be on our way. We've got a granny to babysit." Connor whistled.

"Thanks guys."

Suddenly Clovis woke up from his slumber. He noticed he couldn't move his fingers. He looked at them with horror. All his fingers were glued together like he was a dolphin. As soon as he stood up, his entangled shoe laces caused him to fall and stumble, crashing downwards to the bleachers.

"What the Hades!" He screamed.

"Oops!" The Stolls laughed while Connor continued to record the whole thing.

"What the heck did you just do to him?" Rachel glared at the Stolls.

"Time to go Rachel…See ya!"

The Stolls hurriedly went on their way to the Big House.

"Retards." Rachel smirked as she watched Clovis cussing and rolling downwards the amphitheatre.

As soons as Clovis stopped rolling downwards, he looked like like he was seeing yellow spots all over.

"TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!" Clovis muttered and went back to his slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEO<strong>_

Leo went back to his cabin after escorting Rachel's grandma to the Big House. He kept complaining to himself how terrible the old woman was. She was just feisty and grumpy like Rachel. But on the other hand, he was so excited that Rachel has agreed to be with him tonight at her cave. Only the two of them. As he reached Hephaestus cabin, he saw Mrs. O'Leary scratching and barking at the door.

"WOOF!"

"Oh hey girl, wanna come in?" Leo asked.

"WOOF!"

Leo opened the door "Here you go."

Mrs. O'Leary then darted in, crashing some few of their tools, junk and other mechanical stuff. She used to be the size of a tank but then once she was inside, she changed into the size of a regular dog.

"Hey, did you let Mrs. O'Leary in here?" Jake asked.

"Umm…Yeah." He answered.

"I see. She probably misses Beckendorf."

Mrs. O'Leary sniffed and barked at the wall with a digital panel – the entrance to Beckendorf's bunk.

"Just let her in your room Leo." Jake tapped him in the shoulder.

"Well, yeah I guess so. Beckendorf would probably haunt me if I didn't." Leo said.

Leo opened the entrance to his room and Mrs. O'Leary happily ran around the room. He then closed the door behind him.

"There ya go girl. You missed your old friend, do you?" Leo scratched her ear.

Mrs. O'Leary responded only with a low whimper. She then found her bronze bone stuck underneath the bed. The hellhound grabbed it with her jaws but unfortunately, she couldn't pull it out. Still she was not letting go of it.

Leo decided to change his clothes and clean himself up. He took of his clothes and pants. He was now only wearing his boxers. Then he noticed Mrs. O'Leary trying to pull something under the bed.

"What are you doing girl?" He said.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked as she tried desperately pulling out the stuck bone.

"Alright, let's work together." He said.

They tried to pull it together but the bone simply wouldn't budge. Leo, seeing how senseless it was, sighed heavily.

"Look girl, I'm in a hurry now. I'll find a way to pull it out later okay?"

But Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't let go and Leo found himself annoyed at the stubborn hellhound.

"Stop it." He tried to push Mrs. O'Leary but she wouldn't budge either.

"WOOF!"

Frustrated, Leo grabbed the hellhound from behind and pulled her towards him. Mrs. O'Leary would not let herself to be pulled away by him. Leo kept pulling her back and forth.

"LET GO OF IT SCOOBY!" Leo angrily yelled as he tried to keep pulling her back.

Mrs. O'Leary growled angrily but she still wouldn't let go of the bone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JASON AND PIPER <strong>_

Jason wondered if Leo has finished escorting Rachel's grandma. He really needs to go to the forges and have his gladius sharpened by Leo. While going towards Cabin 9, a familiar voice called him.

"Sparky! Wait up!" Piper ran to him.

"Oh hey, Piper." Jason smiled.

Piper then hugged him tight and stared at Jason's electrifying, blue eyes. Jason's ears turned pink.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Uhh…I'm…I'm going to the forges. I…I…need to see Leo." Jason blushed as Piper's warm embrace sent his heart beating so wildly.

"Really? I wanna come with you." Piper beamed at him so lovingly that her eyes that reflected like kaleidoscope made Jason gulped hard.

"Yeah…sure. Ummm…Piper..can you? You know…this is getting embarrassing." Jason said after he noticed the other campers staring at them and the Aphrodite girls were squealing in delight just by seeing them in such a fluffy moment.

"Okay Sparky. I get it." Piper giggled and let go of his hold on Jason.

Jason sighed in relief "Hey…it's not that I don't want it you know…I like it but its just like..well…"

Piper placed her finger on Jason's lips to silence his musings and smiled at Jason.

"I understand Sparky. No worries." She then pinched Jason's cheek playfully "You really look cute when you're blushing."

Jason edged his face inches closer to Piper and smiled. "Well…maybe…and so are you. For the umpteenth time if you're not getting bored by calling you this over and over again, you're really a knockout…beautiful."

Piper blushed from the roots of her hair and stared at Jason. They locked eyes and they could feel their hearts doing jumping jacks. But Jason faltered from his focus and mumbled like an idiot.

"I…need to see Leo now." He exhaled.

Piper, a bit disappointed inside, sighed. "Yeah, I think we need to go."

At least to Piper's relief, Jason laced his fingers into Piper's and they walked holding hands to Hephaestus cabin. At the front door, they saw Nyssa.

"Hey, Nyssa. Is Leo there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, he's in his bunk. Why?" Nyssa said.

"I need help sharpening my gladius. He said he'd take me to the forges."

"Okay. Come on in." Nyssa noticed Jason and Piper were holding hands. "Are you guys dating? You look cute together."

Jason and Piper blushed but Piper found herself smiling after hearing Nyssa's comment. She knew in her heart that she likes Jason so much and would really want to be her girlfriend. A real girlfriend and not a Mist-induced relationship. But she also knew Jason was starting to remember an important girl from his memory. A girl named Reyna. For Piper, she was willing to let go of Jason should he chose to be with Reyna. After all, this is what true love is all about – making the one you love happy at all costs by a selfless sacrifice.

"Were just friends, seriously." Jason quickly answered.

"Piper?" Nyssa stared at Piper.

"Close friends." She smiled.

Nyssa stared at their hands that was still intertwined and snickered. "Close huh? Yeah, I can see that."

"So can we come in?" Jason said.

Nyssa pressed something on the metallic door and it hissed open. "Come on in, you two. Welcome to Cabin 9."

Jason and Piper went inside the cabin that was stockpiled with tools, gadgets, weapons and mechanical junk. Nyssa went to the digital panel that led to Leo's room.

"Come over here. This is Leo's room."

They went over to Nyssa. She then said "Know what you two remind me of Percy and Annabeth. Total denial at first but we all knew in the end, they were actually meant to be together."

Jason and Piper blushed again. The door to Leo's room hissed open and what they saw in front of them was Leo, wearing only boxer shorts, who was pulling Mrs. O'Leary towards him. A horrendous thought crept in their minds. The sight in front of them totally freaked out Nyssa, Jason and Piper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEO<strong>_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the two girls screamed loudly.

"Dude! I know you're a perv but that's too gross! What the heck are you doing?" Jason said.

"DOG RAPIST!" Piper shrieked. She couldn't bear looking of what was in front of her that she covered her face.

"VALDEZ! YOU'RE AN EMBARASSMENT TO THE WHOLE CABIN!" Nyssa yelled and also covered her face in disgust.

"IT'S…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Leo dropped his hold on Mrs. O'Leary.

"WOOF!"

Mrs. O'Leary, probably startled by the loud screams, let go of the bone and ran away from the room. Perhaps maybe she was embarrassed also.

"Come on guys. Believe me. I'm just trying to pull Mrs. O'Leary away from the bone."

"Leo! For the gods sake, put on some clothes! Your half-naked body also disgusts me!" Piper shrieked.

Leo quickly put on his clothes and explained "Seriously, I wasn't doing that perverted thing on a hellhound!"

"You're making me puke, Leo. That's not Leo-style but its doggy-style. Never thought you have that kind of fantasy." Jason clutched his stomach.

"Oh my gods, Leo. You're disgusting!" Nyssa yelped.

Leo pleaded them and almost teared up "Please guys, I swear on the Styx, I didn't screw the hellhound."

Thunder boomed ahead. Jason, Piper and Nyssa sighed. Leo must have been telling the truth. Then they laughed altogether.

"What were you thinking Leo?" Piper said.

"I thought you'd gone so desperate about rejected by girls that you let it all out on Mrs. O'Leary." Jason laughed.

"Valdez, seriously…what if the whole camp knows about this?" Nyssa smirked.

"Please, please, please…you have to swear on the River Styx that you will not tell a single soul about what happened!" Leo pleaded.

Jason, Piper and Nyssa felt pity on their friend. They wouldn't want Leo be the laughing stock of Camp Half-Blood.

"Alright. We swear on the Styx that we wouldn't tell anyone about this." They promised and thunder boomed again from the distance.

"Whew…thanks." Leo sighed with relief and he looked at outside. It was already dark. Rachel would be now waiting for him at the cave.

"This is so hilarious." Piper giggled.

'Guys, I really have to go. Important appointment. And Jason, just leave the gladius here. I'll work on it later." Leo then darted off and headed outside.

"Gods, what an idiot." Nyssa laughed.

Piper wrapped her arm around Jason's elbow "Sparky, would you be interested walking with me at the beach?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Nyssa rolled her eyes "Close friends? Definitely close...too close."

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE STOLL BROTHERS AND RACHEL<em>**

Rachel saw the Stoll brothers trying to pull off another prank on another helpless camper. Before they could even attempt, Rachel approached gave each of them a hard whack on their heads.

"OWWWW!" The brothers cried.

"What in Hades are you doing? Are you not contented on what you've done to Clovis?" Rachel frowned.

Travis replied. "We're sons of the god of mischief and for us, pranking is a way of life. If you were Hermes, you would be proud of us."

"If I were Hermes, I'd cast you two down to the pits of Tartarus right away." She said sternly.

"Jeez, whatever. Anyway, Rachel the jobs done! Where's the money?" Travis asked Rachel.

"Where's grandma?" She looked around.

"The old lady was complaining too much of everything. We had to find a way to ditch her. So we lulled her to sleep." Connor remarked.

"What? You ditched her? Where is she you moron?" Rachel yelled.

"Relax Rachel. As Connor had said, ditching her means we just lulled her to sleep. We took her to your cave then to your comfy bed." Travis said.

"Really? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Then follow me to my cave." Rachel said.

"Why? Where's our money?" Connor questioned.

"If you wanna get paid, then follow me to my cave. The rest of the money is there." She smirked.

The Stolls nodded and followed Rachel to her cave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEO<strong>_

Rachel's cave had no lights. The torches were not lit. It was so dark that only the moonlight barely lit the cave. Leo walked inside. The cave emanated an eerie aura that send tingles on Leo's spine.

"Rachel? Sweetie? You there?" he called.

There was no answer. He thought Rachel was going to surprise him.

"Trying to surprise me eh? You sneaky little vixen…"

Leo sat beside the bed and felt there was someone sleeping.

"Oh, I guess you're sleeping."

He inched his face closer to get a better view of Rachel. Suddenly his face was grabbed by her hands towards her face and started kissing him.

"Hey, baby…you surprised me there. You like to play rough, huh?" Leo snickered.

Leo took off his shirt. He went on top of her. He then unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her again. He felt her skin. He was startled by what his hands had felt…it felt weird, rough and wrinkled?

"Ooooh baby…your skin is kinda wrinkled…this is weird." he said.

All of a sudden, the cave's torches lit up simultaneously. Leo heard footsteps coming in but he was too late to move.

"Rachel? How in the-" Leo gazed in bewilderment at Rachel, Travis and Connor.

Leo was shocked by what he saw and as he turned his neck to his partner in bed, he gulped hard. He turned red in embarrassment after realizing he had been smooching with Rachel's granny all along.

"Leo? Grandma? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rachel's horrified scream echoed throughout the cave.

Connor quickly took his camcorder and recorded the scene. "Ugh…Valdez, you're making out with granny? Dude…you're gross! Absolutely this is epic fail!"

"LEO VALDEZ! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Rachel roared in anger.

Then Rachel's grandmother grabbed Leo's face and yelled at him cheerfully.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING YOUNG MAN? LET'S GET IT ON! FOCUS! FOCUS! FOCUS!" Rachel's grandma smiled at Leo

Travis smirked and then he roared in laughter. "Holy Zeus! Leo! What a stupid perv you are... This is so hilarious! Leo Valdez, you're the ultimate GRANDMOTHERFU*KER!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Leo yelled out so loud that it not only echoed in Rachel's cave but to the whole camp as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wanted this chapter to be published as a one-shot new story, separated from Of Owls and Seaweeds but then again in the end, I chose to include this in the series. So how was it? Do you like it? If your not cracking up, then I think something's wrong with you :D Once again, KINDLY PLEASE REVIEW my dear readers so that I can write more. Percabeth will be back on the next update. So thanks again for the great reviews! Take care always! <strong>

**-XyLeNceR**


	21. Chapter 21: Snapshots Of The Future

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, what's up? Another chapter is right here. And now it's back to Percabeth like I promised last time. I hope you continue reading my stories and love it. So here it is. I decided to change my writing style here unlike the previous POV's that I wrote. Just experimenting, I guess. Hehehe. Anyway, read on and please REVIEW like usual. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 21-<strong>

**SNAPSHOTS OF THE FUTURE**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was sitting by the canoe lake reading her favorite book, something about ancient Greek architecture. She didn't notice somebody was sneaking her from behind. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, suddenly grabbed her shoulders.<p>

"BOO!" he shouted.

Annabeth jumped from her seat and yelped. "EEK!"

"Why so serious?" Percy laughed at her.

She frowned and punched Percy in the arm "You moron! You startled me!"

"Of course, you should be." Percy grinned and sat besides her "What are you doing anyway?"

"Why do you think I have this book? Can't you see, I'm reading unless you might have any other idea why I'm holding this." She sneered at him.

Percy rubbed his chin. "Idea? What else is a book for other than reading it?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Well, Let me give you a live demonstration."

She whacked Percy's head with her book and said "This is also good for hitting a certain stupid camper whose thick skull is filled with tangled seaweed. Now, do you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever but on the other hand, you're so madly in _love_ with that certain stupid camper whose thick skull is filled with tangled seaweed." Percy grinned and put his arms around Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, you don't have to keep repeating whatever I say like a stupid parrot." Annabeth smiled and felt blissful being wrapped around by the arm of Percy.

Percy smiled back and asked. "Hey, I've been thinking about what will happen in the future and you know-"

"You're worried about the Second Great Prophecy. Don't think too much about it now Percy. Its not gonna happen anytime soon." She snapped.

Percy sighed. "Well, that's not what I have in mind."

He inched himself closer to her and snuggled her tightly. He stared at her gray eyes and kissed her sweetly.

"Seaweed Brain, what exactly is going on with your mind today?" She said softly.

Percy smiled and he let his fingers run through Annabeth's and intertwined them. "Actually Wisegirl, I was thinking about _us_ in the future. _Us_. _We_. _Together_. "

Annabeth blushed but somehow she felt very happy Percy was thinking about them together in the future. She knew in her heart that the two of them would be the monument that she intend to build permanently.

"Umm…Percy, I'm glad you thought something about our future. I mean I know the path that lies before us would be very difficult. But I know we will make it through…all the way." Annabeth stared at Percy's sea-green eyes.

Percy smiled and put her palm on Annabeth's cheek. "Yeah. We'll make it through, Annabeth. One way or another, we will."

Annabeth smiled "I'm happy to hear about that Percy."

"What about your mother? Athena has always been disapproving about our relationship contrary to my dad, Poseidon. What if your mom-" Percy asked uneasily.

Annabeth quickly put her finger on Percy's lips and assured him "Hush, my Seaweed Brain. Don't worry about that. I'm sure Mom will understand us. She's just like that because of her rivalry with your father. I think she admires you because you're a good hero. She's just too proud really to admit. I'm sure in the future she will be good to you. I can sense that."

Percy raised an eyebrow and stared at her "Too proud? Yeah, you're right. I could see the family inheritance. Like mother, like daughter."

Annabeth sneered at him and playfully pinched his cheek "Hey, I'm not that proud. Hmmm… probably to a certain degree."

"Yeah, right. You couldn't even admit to yourself that you were in love with me all along." Percy said.

"Because you were so obtuse! You were so dumb you couldn't even get my hints and it really took so long for you to realize! And then you look really stupid trying so hard to confess your feelings to me." Annabeth quickly retorted.

They both laughed together while reminiscing the past.

Percy then cleared his throat. "So ummm….have you ever thought…of you know…getting yourself married sometime in the future?"

Annabeth blushed from the roots of her hair. She was quite amused of Percy thinking about of marriage. In her heart, she knew what Percy wants to know. She knew in herself that she'll not be getting married by anybody else except by the man she truly loves and that man is presently beside her, Perseus Jackson, her boyfriend. He was her first kiss, first boyfriend and hopefully, her only boyfriend she'll ever have. She could not want anyone else except Percy. _Percy only_, she thought. Then if the Fates are kind enough, he would be her future husband. The father of her kids. Someone who will grow old with her. And by that thought in her mind, her heartbeat paced so wildly.

"Well…ahhh…actually no. Percy…w-w-were still young, you k-know." She stammered.

Percy paused for a moment and then he gripped her tight "Yeah, I know. But seriously, if you ask me about that, I'd like to be a part of your future."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend lovingly. "Me too. Seaweed Brain. I'd want you to be there beside me in the future. Let's build it permanently, hand in hand, together."

"Yeah, Wisegirl…I think we already had a good start." Percy whispered at her.

They both smiled at each other and kissed under the watchful eyes of the dryads who were there giggling at the trees.

"So Percy, what if my mother disapproves if somehow we'd get married in the future? What do would you need to do?" Annabeth asked.

Percy thought for a moment and said. "What I need to do with your mom…" He paused, feeling suddenly a tingling sensation in his bladder.

"What?" Annabeth questioned.

"What I need to do with Athena is…I need to take a pee, right now. Seriously. My tank's full." He heaved a sigh.

Annabeth frowned, a bit annoyed to Percy for destroying what was supposed to be a perfect moment.

"Pffft. Go now, you idiot. Hurry. I'll wait here." Annabeth said with exasperation.

"I'll be back in a flash." He winked at Annabeth.

Percy jogged towards the men's room. When he went inside, he saw the Stoll brothers talking to someone inside the toilet.

"UUUNNNGHHHHH!" the voice inside the toilet moaned so hard like he was running out of breath.

"Travis? Connor? What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh, Hey Percy…We were just assisting Chris." Travis said.

Percy finished peeing and then he washed his hands. He then asked Travis. "Why? What happened to Chris?"

Connor took out his camera from his backpack. "He's going for a massive dump. But unfortunately, he's seems to be having a hard time."

"Travis? Connor? Who are you talking to? UUUUNNGGGHHH!" Chris panted.

Travis also took out the camcorder "Relax, Chris. It's just Percy."

Then Travis silently took out a nearby wooden stool and stood on top of it. He then carefully arranged his camcorder to get a better view of Chris inside. He started recording the scene.

"Hey Chris, you okay in there man?" Percy asked him with concern.

"MNNNGGGGGHHH! Yeah, I think I'm doing good Perce." Chris panted heavily.

Percy whispered to Travis "I think he's constipated. You should've given him laxatives."

"We tried to Percy but our supply of laxatives ran out." Travis peered at his camcorder.

Connor snickered "I told you Travis, we should have left some for emergencies like these. You used it all up on pranks."

Travis sneered at his brother "What do you mean _ME?_ You must mean _WE?_"

"Uhh…yeah, right." Connor chided.

Chris shouted "MMMNGGGGHHHHH! YOU RETARDS! YOU REALLY USED UP ALL THE LAXATIVES FOR YOUR STUPID PRANKS! UUUUNNGGGGHHH!"

The Stoll brothers yelled back at Chris "SHUT UP CHRIS AND UNLOAD IT ALREADY!"

Percy tried to hold himself from cracking up. Well, another prankful day for the Hermes siblings.

"Connor, how long has it been since he has not taking a dump?" Percy poked at Connor.

"Dunno. I think it's only about a week. I bet this is gonna be one super, giant dump!" Connor smirked.

Then Chris bellowed out "OH MY GODS! INCOMING! UUUNNGGGHHH!"

Travis yelled at Connor "Hurry Connor! Prepare the camera! Take the shot!"

Connor went inside the empty toilet room just beside Chris' and stood atop at the toilet bowl. He positioned his camera above Chris to get a better shot.

"UUNNNGHH! YES! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Chris screamed out and he felt like his insides were also coming out.

Percy could hear the sounds of Chris' massive dump.

PRRRRBBBFFFFTTTTT!

"OHHH! HERE'S A BIG ONE! UUUUNGGHHH!" Chris yelped.

The men's room started to stink so horribly that we all covered our noses. Connor then took a picture of Chris.

"Hey Chris! Say Chris…errr…cheese!"

"What the-"

The camera flashed and Chris realized he's been pranked to humiliation. His poo made squishing sounds on the toilet.

"That is one gigantic dump, Chris! It must've been so exhilarating!" Travis laughed as recorded the scene.

Percy started cracking up so hard that he left the room right away to avoid being vented by Chris' incoming anger.

"Guys, I'll be going now. Chris, better take care of yourself!" Percy laughed quietly.

"Bro, it's time to go." Connor said.

"Yeah." Travis snickered "Oh, hey Chris! After a massive dump comes a massive wipe right?"

"IDIOTS! I'LL BEAT THE HADES OUT OF YOU TWO!" Chris yelled.

Percy then nudged at Travis. "Better not for Clarisse to know about this or she will really skewer your asses."

The Stoll brothers nodded. "Nah…She won't." and they scampered away.

Percy then went back to Annabeth who was already scowling for making her wait too long.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, SEAWEED BRAIN? How many million gallons of pee that you need to dispose anyway?" Annabeth growled.

"Umm…Travis and Connor needed help on something and so I helped them." Percy said.

"Oh really?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Or is it…you were jacking off at the bathroom?"

"Wha-what! What the heck are you talking about?" Percy was startled off by Annabeth's comment.

Annabeth giggled "Hey, come on. Don't be so shy about it."

"NO! I'm not jacking off! Honest!" Percy yelped.

"Seriously? You weren't? You have loads of Playboy and Hustler magazines under your bed, you pervert." She snickered.

"How did you find out?" Percy said, utterly embarrassed.

Annabeth took his invisibility cap from her pocket and waved it in front of Percy. "That was too easy, you know."

Percy frowned and pleaded. "Seriously Wisegirl, I wasn't jacking off or whatever you think it was. Honest."

"Okay. Okay. I believe you." She laughed "I was just only fooling around. Yet you sound so guilty."

Percy was really embarrassed. He approached Annabeth and whispered "Don't mention to anyone about the magazines."

She laughed "Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

Percy then lifted Annabeth and cradled her to his arms.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested.

He smiled at her "Well, this is what newlyweds do after their married, right?"

Annabeth blushed and smiled. "Well, yeah…that's the idea. But we're not even married yet! What are you thinking anyway?"

"Just shut up and stay still, okay?"

Annabeth squirmed and struggled so Percy will let her go. But Percy's strong arms held her so tightly.

"Hey! Stop struggling! You're not making this easy!" He smirked.

Annabeth stopped struggling and smiled at his boyfriend "How many times do I have to keep you reminded? _That I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain._ Yet you still haven't gotten used to it."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, yeah…I'd love it that you keep me reminded."

She smiled and then asked Percy.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the lake."

"What? We're gonna go underwater again?"

"Hmm…that depends." Percy snickered.

Annabeth quizzically looked at him "Well, I can never fully understand what's going on that seaweed-filled mind of yours. So why are you still cradling me?"

Percy stared at Annabeth's gray, sparkling eyes "Practice, maybe. This what a groom does to his bride after the getting married and proceeding to their honeymoon or at least that's what I heard."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Honeymoon? Getting married? Percy, you haven't even thought about proposing yet, which comes first."

"Well, do you want to? This is a perfect spot."

Annabeth gazed at the beautiful view of the lake that shimmered under the sun. He then stared at Percy. She then imagined herself sometime in the future that in this place, Percy kneeling in front of her, giving her a box and within it, a sparkling diamond ring. Percy would propose to her. The words kept echoing on her mind '_Will you marry me, Ms. Annabeth Chase?_ _Yes! Of course! I will marry you Mr. Perseus Jackson!'_ Annabeth smiled to herself.

"Yeah. This place is really perfect."

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other and then shared a wondrous moment of sweet kissing.

"My Seaweed Brain." She murmured.

Percy smiled back and Annabeth rested firmly on the arms of the man she truly loves.

* * *

><p><strong>And then voila! How was it? I hope these two chapters that I published is worth reading for your weekend's enjoyment. Thanks again for the reviews. So then, tell me now how much you love (or hate) my stories? Answer that question by reviewing it! Hehehe...Anyway, I'll update next week maybe since I got a tight schedule ahead. So once again, thank you and please review to keep me writing more! I beg you! :D Enjoy your weekend! ^_^<strong>

**-XyLeNceR**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hmmm...okay, nobody likes author's notes but anyway, I'm updating again next week because I will be busy on work-related stuff and then if you feel like you have the need to suggest an idea to for me to write, I'd be willing to do so. So I hope you review my story. Thanks again. *sigh ^_^**

**-XyLeNceR**


	23. Chapter 22: Not Really A Close Shave

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>And so I updated in less than a week. I supposed to be not updating now since I have lot of stuff to do but dunno what happened, I just feel like writing. Anyway, thanks for following my story and the reviews. So read on and review afterwards. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 22- <strong>

**NOT REALLY A CLOSE SHAVE**

* * *

><p>Percy was lying lazy at the sands on the beaches of Long Island shore. He enjoyed the view of the sea so much that it made him so relieved from his stressful day. Then he heard footsteps getting closer to him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, glaring down sternly at Percy.

"Oh…Hi Annabeth. Well, I'm just relaxing here. So how's my lovely Wisegirl?" Percy sighed.

"You are supposed to do archery today. Get your lazy ass off the sand and move it!." Annabeth frowned, putting both of her hands on her hips.

"Nah…Later, please." Percy yawned. "It might be a good idea to take a nap on the beach."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Move it already, you kelp-minded sloth! You're hopeless, you're a retard and still-"

"And still, you're madly in love with me." Percy snapped.

Annabeth flung her shoe to Percy "Shut up, you idiot." Then she slyly smiled at him.

Percy took a glance at Annabeth and stared at her feet.

"I think you have blisters on your foot." He said.

"What? That's impossible!" She exclaimed.

She looked at her bare foot and examined it thoroughly, checking if there were indeed blisters.

"There's not even a single blister, Seaweed Brain." She frowned.

"I think there is."

"There's nothing!"

"There is. I'm sure."

"You moron. I don't have blisters on my foot!" She yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes "Then let me have a closer look."

Annabeth willingly put her foot on Percy's face. Then Percy covered his nose.

"UGH…MOTHER OF ZEUS, IT AWFULLY STINKS!" Percy shouted.

Annabeth's fumed in anger and yelled at Percy "WHAT!"

"IT SMELLS LIKE A DEAD RAT! GET YOUR SMELLY FOOT AWAY FROM MY FACE!" Percy protested.

Annabeth flared her nostrils and angrily stomped Percy's face.

"SAY THAT AGAIN SEAWEED BRAIN OR I'LL SMOTHER YOU TO DEATH!"

Percy struggled to get Annabeth's foot from his face. He realized he couldn't breath.

"Hey! Stop it! ARGGHH! I can't breathe." He pleaded.

"My foot smells huh? Well then, SAVOR EVERY BIT OF THAT ODOR!" Annabeth said and she kept pressing her foot on Percy's nose.

"No way! I'll die!" He yelped.

"OH YES, PERCY JACKSON, YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" Annabeth growled.

Percy struggled hard to free himself from Annabeth's suffocating act. He grabbed her foot and it made her lose her balance. Then he managed to wrestle her to the ground.

"Owwww…" Annabeth rubbed her head.

"Free at last." Percy sighed with relief.

Annabeth scowled and clobbered Percy "You're such an idiot!"

Percy managed to smile after his ordeal. Annabeth's foot really smells but she doesn't know it. So in order to appease her and calm her down, he'll just have to say to her that he was just kidding about the smelly foot though actually, it was the other way around.

"I washed and clean my foot often. I even applied it with foot powder. How come it smells?" Annabeth glared at Percy.

Percy smiled at her "Hey, relax…I was just kidding with you."

"What? Hmmm…" Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows and then asked "Seriously, Percy…my foot actually smells?"

He paused for a moment like he was torn between telling her the truth or not. _Your foot really stinks Annabeth,_ he thought. But he said "It doesn't have blisters and neither has it smelled, Wisegirl. Sorry about that, though." He snickered.

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, okay."

"Come here beside me." Percy grabbed her hand and let Annabeth lie beside him.

They were now both lying on the sandy beaches of Long Island. Annabeth's head rested on Percy's chest and Percy cuddled her close to him.

"You still upset?" He asked.

"Umm..no, still maybe a little bit." She answered.

Then Annabeth stared at Percy and her mind started to process something that she would like to ask to him.

"Percy? There's something I'd like to ask." She said.

"What?"

Annabeth laced her fingers into Percy's "Umm…Do you think…I'm…I'm pretty?"

Percy was stunned by what she asked. He knew that Annabeth was the most beautiful girl for him, no one else. His brain processed for a definitive answer.

"No." he said. His eyes wandered off to the sea.

Annabeth was a bit shocked, for she was expecting a positive answer. But she didn't complain for she knew in herself that she never even bothered looking good unlike those Aphrodite girls.

"Okay…Second question, do I look fat?"

Percy looked at her and studied her. "Hmm…yeah, I think you gained weight. You look fat."

"What!" Annabeth exclaimed. She didn't like Percy's answer. But then again, she thought maybe Percy's right. She must've gained weight but not to the point she was getting fat.

Annabeth, now annoyed, asked Percy another question "Alright…Last question, do you want to be with me forever?"

She expected Percy to say yes for Percy has already told her that. But Percy blurted out an answer she didn't expect she would hear.

Percy simply said "Actually…no."

She was apparently appalled by that answer and she realized that it hurt. It was like her heart was pierced by something. She immediately stood up and tried walking away from him for she has heard enough.

"So that's about it huh?" Annabeth sniffled, a tear rolled down from her eye.

Annabeth started walking away from him. Percy then stood up and grabbed her. He embraced her tight from behind.

"Let go of me! I have heard enough! How could you!" Annabeth struggled from Percy's grasp.

Percy smiled at her and whispered in her ears "Annabeth, you are not really pretty but you are really beautiful. The only thing fat, or big, about you is your heart. I don't want to be with you forever but I need to be with you forever."

Annabeth felt a thorn has been plucked off from her heart. She cracked a smile at Percy "Why are you always joking around? You are so annoying."

Percy hugged her tight and mumbled "Well, you'll have to get used to it. I'll annoy you, tick you off, say stupid things and then take them back. But put all that aside, you'll never find a person that cares and loves you more than me."

Annabeth turned around to face Percy, who was still hugging him, and put her arms around him. She stared at his sea-green eyes that sparkled.

"I love you." She murmured and then they kissed so sweetly.

Percy muttered to his thoughts '_Whew! That was a close shave'_. They could have enjoyed their precious moment together but they were disturbed by the ruffling sounds in the nearby bush.

"Good gods! This is like Jersey Shore!" Travis laughed as he recorded the whole scene of Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah. Come on guys, why did you stop? Keep it going. We really don't mind at all." Connor grinned.

Annabeth glared at the Stoll brothers angrily "You idiots! Do you even know privacy?"

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Percy asked.

Connor said "Umm…Well, about a few minutes, I think."

Travis smirked "Few minutes? nah…I think it was more than that. We got the whole scene from Percy alone in here then until the kissing scene."

Percy and Annabeth yelled in unison "WHAT!"

Connor nudged at Travis "Well, I think we'll wrap filming today, bro."

"You don't have to tell me that." Travis replied quickly as he saw Annabeth, already mad, charging towards them.

They started to flee but Annabeth caught Connor's backpack and ripped it open. His stuff were scattered on the ground. Annabeth then pummeled on Connor.

"Ow…ow…ow…sorry Annabeth!" Connor pleaded, as he used his arms to shield himself from Annabeth's assault.

"Give me that camcorder! Where is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Travis has it."

Percy approached Annabeth and grabbed her away from Connor who could've been beaten to death by Annabeth.

"That's enough. Easy now. We'll get the camcorder." He said.

Then the worried Travis Stoll ran back towards his brother. He couldn't leave him alone.

"Connor! My gods! You're still alive! I thought Annabeth had already torn you to pieces." Travis hugged his brother.

"Uh-huh." Connor scratched his head.

"I will really tear him to pieces if you don't give me that damn camcorder! Give it to me!" Annabeth demanded.

Travis rummaged his backpack and pulled his camcorder. He handed it to Annabeth. "Here you go, Annabeth."

"But brother!" Connor protested.

"Connor, I'll handle this." Travis flashed a mischievous smile and winked at his brother.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Connor smiled.

Percy and Annabeth immediately browsed for the recorded scene of them earlier at the camcorder. Strangely, it was gone.

"It's gone!" Percy said with relief.

"Yeah, how come Travis?" Annabeth asked.

Travis answered "Well, I already deleted it for my brother's sake. So give me back my camcorder."

Annabeth quizzically looked at him "You made a good decision."

Connor went to pick his scattered stuff that was lying on the ground.

"Hey, guys. Mind if you give me a hand here?"

They proceeded to help Connor picking up his stuff. Percy picked up an electric shaver.

"Connor, mind if I borrow this for a while?" Percy asked.

Travis smirked at him "What do you need it for Perce? You gonna shave your pubes?"

The Stoll brothers roared in laughter and Percy responded "Hey, that's not the idea. I just need to shave a bit of my sideburns."

Annabeth took the electric shaver from Percy and glared at the Stolls "Just let him borrow this Connor before I'll shave you and your brother like pubes."

Connor approached Annabeth "Hey, I need it now. Percy can borrow it later."

Annabeth turned on the shaver and it hummed. "No, now."

"Give it back!" Connor went to grab the shaver.

Annabeth then swung the shaver in front of the approaching Connor. The shaver grazed a little bit of Connor's left eyebrow.

"Oops. Sorry, I only want to threaten you not shave your eyebrows intently." Annabeth said.

"No way! Travis, how do I look?" Connor asked his brother.

Travis stared at his brother. "Uhh…Dude, only a little was shaved but I think we have to even it with the other. You really look stupid right now."

Percy said "Yeah. He's right Connor."

"Alright. Come on and hurry with it."

Percy nudged at Annabeth "Give me the shaver, Annabeth and then tell me if I had even out his eyebrows."

"Okay. Here ya go." She handed it over to Percy.

Travis immediately grabbed his camcorder and started filming.

"Aw…Come on, Travis. There's no need to film this!" Connor complained.

"Bro, come on…this goes to our personal collection. Now stop whining and hold still." Travis said.

Percy immediately shaved Connor's right eyebrow.

"Percy, that was too much. Shave a little at the left." Annabeth whispered to him.

He shaved the left and stared at Connor.

"It looks even already but hey wait a sec. What do you think Travis?" He mumbled.

"Percy, I think you should shave some on the right." Travis chuckled.

Annabeth commanded "Shave more on the left."

"I think it's on the right side, Annabeth." Percy said.

"Left."

"Right."

"MORE TO THE LEFT!"

"IT'S ON THE RIGHT!"

Connor rubbed his chin as he watched Percy and Annabeth bickering at each other.

"Uh…Arguing doesn't help at all?"

Travis, who was filming, smiled "Hey, this is cool! Keep it up guys!"

Annabeth forcefully grabbed the shaver from Percy.

"Gimme that!"

"Hey!"

She managed to grab it from Percy and pulled it from him so much force that she unknowingly shaved Connor's entire left eyebrow.

"What the Hades!" Connor said, as he felt his entire left eyebrow instantly gone.

"Oops." Annabeth chuckled. "Sorry."

Travis roared in laughter "You're really looking awfully stupid now, Connor." He glanced at Annabeth "Gimme the shaver."

He snatched it easily from Annabeth while doing so, he unintentionally shaved clean Connor's remaining right eyebrow.

"WAAA! NOOO!" Connor yelped as he put his hands on his vanished eyebrows.

"Sorry about that, bro."

Percy and Annabeth cracked themselves up with laughter. Travis followed them.

"You look like an alien from planet whatsoever!" Annabeth said.

Percy chided "Jeez, man…You're gonna scare everyone's wits off with that look!"

Travis zoomed the camcorder to his brother's face "Whoa. Ain't that cool? Love it, bro."

"Shut up! Am I supposed to go around the camp eyebrow-less? This is so embarrassing!" Connor wailed.

Annabeth pulled a marker pen from her pocket and said "I think I have a solution to your dilemma Connor."

"Hey, that's a good idea Annabeth." Travis smirked.

"Okay Connor, what do you want for a temporary brow? Thick or thin? Sleek-looking? Bushy? Fuzzy?" she asked.

"I suggest fuzzy. It would look good on him actually." Travis commented.

"I want the usual!" Connor demanded.

"Fuzzy is better, I think." Percy proposed.

Annabeth uncapped the marker pen and went on to draw a fuzzy eyebrow on Connor's forehead.

Travis whispered to Annabeth "Make it a lot thicker."

She slyly nodded and went on to do Travis's request.

"There you go Connor." Annabeth grinned.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Percy and Travis tried not to crack "Uhh…you look great."

Annabeth looked away from Connor and tried stopping herself from cracking. Connor looked really stupid with his new eyebrows. Annabeth drew it so thick and fuzzy that it almost covered his entire forehead.

Then from a distance, Rachel called for Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy! Annabeth! Chiron's looking for you!" she shouted.

"Coming! Let's go Seaweed Brain." Annabeth nudged at Percy.

Connor looked at the person who was calling Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi Rachel!" Connor waved at her.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and whispered to Annabeth "Who the heck is that? A new guy?"

Annabeth replied "You really don't know him?"

"No…I've never seen such thick eyebrows before. It looks like that's his entire forehead. He's actually scaring me."

Percy and Annabeth laughed at Rachel's comment. Then they waved goodbye to the Stoll brothers.

"Was that Connor Stoll? Oh my gods! Even a Cyclopes would run for his life with that kind of stupid look." Rachel finally realized and the 3 of them roared in laughter while going to the Big House.

Meanwhile, the Stoll brothers were still at the beach.

"Aw…come on Travis. Is there anyway I could grow my eyebrows back…I mean like instantly?" Connor bowed in shame.

"Well…We could try asking the Aphrodite kids or maybe the Hecate kids could help you with their magic." Travis suggested.

Connor shrugged "Yeah. I think I'll do that. So about the scene of Percy and Annabeth earlier, did you actually delete it?"

"Delete it? No way. Why would I try deleting it? That's too precious to be wasted."

"Then how come it's not in the camcorder?"

Travis pulled another camcorder from his backpack "My dear brother, I simply tricked them. I exchanged my camcorder with yours. What they have gotten earlier was your camcorder and I kept mine in my backpack in which that actually contained the scene of the two of them. So the video is still safe and sound in my hands."

Connor laughed "Sweet! We're gonna upload it on our blog right?"

"That's the idea Connor." Travis grinned mischievously.

The impish Stolls laughed for themselves as they went back to their cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>So then, I hope you like it. And hope you're kind enough to drop a review. By the way, an unsigned reviewer suggested me to do a Mark of Athena fic. Honestly, I haven't even thought of writing a MOA fic...it kinda sucks if you follow the trend since there's a lot of this out there. Unless maybe if I feel I don't have much to write, I'll try it. So thanks again for reading and please review. See ya next time! ^_^<strong>

**-XyLeNceR**


	24. Chapter 23: Demigods And Dilemmas

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...so here is another chapter. This is quite long and once again, I hope you keep reading my stories and like it. So enjoy and tell me what you think afterwards. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 23-<strong>

**DEMIGODS AND DILEMMAS**

* * *

><p>Camp Half-blood was rather dull that afternoon. Under Thalia's tree, the demigods gathered together and spent their afternoon clearly bored.<p>

"Pretty boring afternoon huh?" Percy said as he lay down and placed his head on Annabeth's lap.

"You bet." Will replied.

"How about we hone our fighting skills instead?" Clarisse suggested.

Nico rubbed his ring "Come on Clarisse. We all just came from a war. We should just savor our moment of peace now not violence."

"You're all wimps." Clarisse grumbled.

"And you're a war-loving idiot." Percy said.

Clarisse snorted "Shut up Prissy. How about we duel right here, right now?"

"Jeez…There's no need. If that happens, everyone already knows who the winner in the end is." Percy pointed at himself.

Clarisse glared at Percy "Oh yeah? You and your pathetic excuses…Just tell me you've chickened out you loser."

"Loser? Were you referring to yourself? Believe me, I could beat anytime, anyday with less effort." Percy snickered.

"You're all talk, come on!" She taunted Percy.

Annabeth dropped the book she's reading "Clarisse, some other time, will you? Can't you see Percy's not interested?"

"You heard her Clarisse. Don't make me roast you on the spit like a boar that you really are. You don't want to make a loser out of your ugly mug, do you?" Percy yawned.

Clarisse exploded in anger and grabbed her spear "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU'RE IN FOR A SEAFOOD SHISH-KEBAB!"

Chris Rodriguez stood up and restrained his girlfriend "Hey…take it easy now. Nobody's in a fighting mood today. Do it sometime."

"LET ME GO!" Clarisse roared.

Rachel sneered at Clarisse and Chris "Are they actually dating?"

"You bet they are. One of the weirdest pairings in Camp Half-Blood history. Who would've expected that they would be together?" Katie Gardner answered.

Connor whispered to Rachel and Katie "I think I know. It's a side-effect that Chris got after Mr. D cured him from his madness."

"Side-effect?" Rachel and Katie said.

"Yep. A kind of side-effect that screwed Chris' taste for girls. When Travis and I knew he started dating Clarisse, we nearly barfed up in disgust and said to him _'Mr. D hasn't totally cured you. You're still crazy! Any sane boy would not want to date her!'_ then after that he chased us all around the camp relentlessly. That was a memorable day for us. " Connor grinned.

Rachel and Katie laughed quietly while Connor went to his brother, who was busy making bets.

Travis, sensing another money-making opportunity, snapped "Come on folks, cash in your bets now. It's not yet too late to place your bets."

Nico said "I'm in. 5 drachmas for Percy."

Will rubbed his chin "Same here 5 drachmas. Percy owns Clarisse. Hands down."

"Anybody else?" Connor yelled.

Finally, Clarisse calmed down and glared at Percy "One of these days, Prissy…I'll pulverize you! Mark my words!"

"Anytime but not today Clarisse." Percy smirked.

Then Chris led Clarrise to the tree and sat down together. The Stolls cried in frustration.

"What! The fight's been cancelled. This sucks!" Travis grumbled.

Connor tapped him in the shoulder "It's not been cancelled, Travis but postponed."

"Great…and I thought I'll get rich today." Travis muttered.

Meanwhile, Annabeth looked at Percy who was ready to doze off on her lap.

"Oh no you don't Seaweed Brain…you will not sleep on my lap!" She said.

"Hey, I'm drowsy and I'm bored. I can't help it." Percy yawned again.

"The last time you slept on my lap, you literally made a pool of drool on my jeans so much that no matter how I wash it, the stench have remained for a week! My gods! What a mess that you have done to it!" Annabeth complained.

"Old habits never die Wisegirl." Percy chuckled.

"Now get up!" She yelled.

"Kiss me first." He smiled.

"Are you out of your mind? There's a lot of people around." Annabeth retorted.

"Well then, I'll sleep your lap. I might drool a lot more this time."

"Hey!"

"ZzzZZzzzZZZzzz.." Percy mumbled, pretending to be asleep.

Annabeth's cheek turned red "Alright but it's gonna be quick, hear me?"

"Yeah..yeah."

Annabeth leaned her head down and planted his lips on Percy's. It could have been a quick kiss on the lips but they soon found themselves enjoying it. Just then, somebody behind them startled their moment.

"Why in Hades are you smooching under my tree? Ugh…you sicken me! Get a room!" Thalia sneered at them.

"Gimme a break…Great timing, Pinecone Face!" Percy scowled.

Annabeth turned red in embarrassment "Um..Hi Thalia."

"I guess I'll just sleep." Percy said.

"Hey! You're a cheat. You said you wouldn't…Oh well, you're a retard after all." Annabeth sighed, exasperated.

The Stolls shouted from afar, who was filming Annabeth and Percy "Thalia! You suck on making timings. It could have been a-"

Before Travis could finish his sentence, Thalia nocked an arrow in her bow and fired at Travis. The arrow whizzed through Travis and missed him by a couple of inches.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Travis yelped.

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP. I DON'T MISS WHEN I FIRE A SECOND SHOT." Thalia snickered and nocked another arrow again on her bow.

"No..No..No…" Travis stopped immediately filming.

Then Jake Mason approached the group.

"Hey guys, anyone of you got some mortal cash? I need to go the mortal world to buy some tools and I'm kinda short today so I'd like to borrow it for a while. I'll pay you back double, I promise. So anybody? Anyone?"

The demigods fished for their pockets but all they had were golden drachmas.

"Uhh…Sorry Jake, we'd like to give you some but I think everybody's short of cash right now." Percy said.

"If only mortals could appreciate drachmas…" Will sighed.

"Bummer…Anyway, thanks." Jake dropped his shoulders.

Travis approached Jake and put his arms around him "Hey, man…Don't worry. I'll take care of your woes."

Travis pulled a black wallet from his backpack and gave all the cash to Jake "Here you go, 150 bucks…that's all I have. I wished I could have given you more really."

Jake stared at the money like gold "Wow! This is enough already! Thanks man. I promise I'll pay you back double, seriously!"

"Naah…you don't have to pay me Jake. I know you really need it. Please use it as you like. I'm glad I could help." Travis smiled.

"Thank you Travis." Jake then went off to the mortal world.

The rest of the demigods dropped their jaws in disbelief. For the first time, they witnessed Travis Stoll giving money kindly to help someone in need.

"Brother, is…is…is that you? You're giving away money?" Connor said, clearly stunned by what his brother just did.

Nico scratched his head, also refusing to believe by what he just saw "I didn't think you have a soft spot."

Annabeth's eyes widened at Travis "Seriously…this…is…too…unbelievable."

"And I think the impossible just happened?" Rachel sneered at Travis "This is really a first. I didn't think you can be that generous."

"What's with the dumbfounded expression on your faces, guys? What's wrong with helping anyway? Seriously, I was trying to help a friend. I can pretty much tell what Jake is thinking about." Travis said.

Everybody was still in shock and awe by what Travis did. They just couldn't believe it. On the other hand, Katie Gardner, was also shocked that her most hated camper would be that kind and nice. _Travis, I knew you had something good in you_, she mumbled to herself and blushed.

"Umm…I might say this is too unbelievable but Travis, seriously…that was really nice and sweet of you." Katie met his eyes and smiled at him.

Travis blushed "Ahhh…well…yeah, sharing to those in need, it's one of my clichés." He then picked up his wallet which was already empty "I guess I'm all broke now but it's okay."

Will Solace stared at the wallet and then he put his hands on his pocket. Realizing his wallet was missing and it was on Travis' hands, he shouted angrily at Travis "WHAT THE HADES! THAT"S MY WALLET TRAVIS! WHEN DID YOU STEAL IT?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought it was mine since it was in my backpack." Travis smirked.

"What! You are saying that my wallet just walked into your backpack?" Will said.

"Actually, my hands made your wallet walk straight into my backpack. Pretty sneaky huh?" Travis grinned.

"Give it back!" Will ordered.

"I'll pay you back sometime." Travis said.

Travis and Will bickered over the wallet. The rest of the demigods roared in laughter at the scene.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Chris laughed.

"Yep. From the start, it was obviously a ruse…I mean Travis can be that generous? You gotta be kidding me!." Thalia giggled.

But not all the demigods find the scene amusing. Katie was boiling with anger already upon realizing that what Travis did earlier to Jake was just one of his silly antics. She approached Travis.

"YOU IDIOT!" Katie punched Travis in the face that made him wobble backwards.

"Owww…that hurt." Travis winced in pain.

Katie grabbed his shirt and collared him "I thought I saw something good about you! Don't make me beat you senseless unless you have been actually kind! What about my sparkling admiration of you? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Rachel said to Annabeth "They look cute together, are they?"

"Yeah. They might have a good dating possibility." Annabeth replied.

"That's impossible Annie. Take a good look at them. Katie is already killing Travis and you were saying about a dating possibility?" Thalia snickered.

"Sometimes it really begins with hate and then ends with love." Annabeth reasoned.

Thalia rolled her eyes "I get it. You are saying that based on your personal experience, right?"

Rachel eyed at Percy and then she giggled "Yeah, Thalia. It makes a lot of sense now."

"Shut up you two." Annabeth blushed.

Chris shouted at Travis "Yo, Travis. Why can't you just tell Katie you like her?"

Katie and Travis yelped together "WHAT!"

"I think the whole camp knows actually what's status between the two of you. Come on, you look good together." Rachel said.

"NO WAY! I'll…that's not..t-t-true. I h-hate his guts!" Katie blushed.

Chris nudged at Travis "So just tell it man...come on, you two are way too obvious."

"I..Uhhh…Well…its not that…." Travis stuttered.

Will slapped him in the shoulder "Jeez…Don't tell me you're chicken."

"Don't be such a wimp, Travis. Do it like a man." Clarrise sneered at him.

"Hey..Come on guys, it's not really like that. It doesn't mean that we bicker a lot all the time that we like each other. Katie isn't like my girlfriend or anything." Travis said.

"And so you really like her?" Chris then put his arm around Travis' shoulder.

"Umm…well…in a certain manner...sorta…kinda like-" He stammered.

Chris tapped Travis in the head "Would you stop yappin like that already! Your silly-sallies only pisses us off. If you like her, declare it loud and clear!"

"Well…I-I-I d-don't hate her, but…"

"So you don't hate her? And you don't like her either?"

"Ummm…I-I-I don't know but if I were to decide…"

Chris snapped "Damn it, you moron. Everyone knows how you feel. Everybody is tired of thinking that you were just doing pranks at her but in reality, you only prank her because you like her. We know better Travis. Yet, you never accomplished anything. Tell her! Just do it! Tell Katie that you like her!"

"CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!" The demigods cheered.

"B-but still…I…" Travis turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh my gods!...I want to hide!" Katie also blushed.

"CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!"

"I can't do it in front of everybody!" Travis yelped.

"You're a coward." Clarisse smirked.

"Come on you idiot, Katie is waiting!" Rachel said.

"CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!"

Travis nervously approached Katie. He gave a let out a big gulp "Ummm….Katie…I…"

Katie can't look Travis in the eye. She stared at the ground "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Well…"

Katie didn't answer. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Uhhh…you know…"

She could only mutter in herself _Damn it you idiot. Hurry up_.

"You see…actually…"

"What the heck are you doing you moron? Get your act together and say it already! This makes me sick!" Thalia yelled in disgust.

"What a man-hater." Nico sighed at Thalia.

Rachel whispered to Annabeth "When Percy confessed, is he like that?"

"There was only a slight difference between the two, actually. Only difference is Percy blabbered too much that time." Annabeth laughed quietly as she stroked her boyfriend's hair. She smiled and stared at Percy who had fallen asleep at her lap.

"CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!" The demigods cheer became louder.

"Honestly Katie…" Travis said, sweating profusely.

"What?" Katie asked, who was now irritated.

"I…I…really…like…." Travis said the words like it was so difficult to come out.

Katie blushed and mumbled to herself '_Oh my gods!_'. She said softly and sighed "Say it Travis…in your own words."

"I..like…I'd like to pee right now!" Travis zoomed past everybody and went to the bathroom.

The demigods dropped their shoulders and sighed.

"What an idiot…" Will said.

"He's so embarrassing. How come he's my brother?" Connor shrugged.

Katie yelled angrily at Travis "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT THAT WALKED ON EARTH, TRAVIS STOLL! AARRGGHH!"

Percy who was asleep all along, suddenly woke up from his nap.

"Hey, who's making so much noise? What's the ruckus all about?"

Rachel nudged at Annabeth "And so your sleeping prince has woken up."

Annabeth smiled and then stared at Percy "Hmm…you're not drooling, that's good."

"Yeah…and I need a kiss to pump me up." He smiled.

"What!"

"Please?" Percy stared at Annabeth with his sea-green eyes.

Annabeth couldn't resist Percy staring at her like that. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, that was quick." Percy complained.

"Well, of course I should." Annabeth quickly said.

"And you two totally disgust me." Thalia grumbled.

"Come on Thalia, don't be like that." Annabeth patted Thalia on her back.

"You're just jealous, Thalia." Percy snickered.

"WHAT!" Thalia glared at Percy.

"Find a boyfriend already, Pinecone Face." Percy laughed.

"As if I needed one, kelp head! Now shut up!" Thalia frowned.

Then Travis Stoll returned to the group. He brought along two Aphrodite girls.

"What the heck is Travis doing with those girls?" Will asked.

"He's probably taking the path of pimping." Connor chided.

"No way! Is he really that in need of money?" Nico said.

"He still owes me 150 bucks, remember?" Will stared at Nico.

"Hey guys…these girls want to meet the savior of Olympus." Travis snickered.

Annabeth glared at the girls who wanted to meet Percy. She examined them from head to toe. But she said nothing.

"And I thought you were going to be a pimp." Connor nudged at him.

"What? No! They just want to meet Percy. I'm just escorting them." He laughed.

Percy eyed at the girls "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh my gods! He's so cute!" The girl shrieked.

"You bet I am." Percy beamed proudly at himself.

"Are you single? I hope your not dating anyone." The other Aphrodite girl asked.

"I think you better watch your comment girl, if I were you." Clarisse smirked as she watched Annabeth steaming with possessiveness.

"Rachel, Katie, Clarisse…Whatever happens, I think we need to restrain this one any second from now before she goes on another rampage again. The thunderclouds are really brewing up fast on this one." Thalia pointed at Annabeth.

"Can we take a picture of you? With us together? Please?" The girls pleaded Percy.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who looked like she was ready to stab somebody and gulped "I…Uhh…Well…"

Travis hesitantly approached Annabeth for he knew she was now in a bad mood "Uhhh…Annabeth, can you like…allow them…? You know they paid me for this."

Annabeth glared at Travis with murderous eyes "This was your idea?"

"I..uhh…they paid me like 20 golden drachmas. I can't resist that kind of offer." Travis said.

Annabeth said sternly "You are really a money-grubbing idiot."

"Umm…Wisegirl? Would you?" Percy asked, trying to be cool on Annabeth.

"Hmmp…Fine but I'll only give you 5 seconds. Don't even bother touching them, understood?" She whispered at Percy.

"Yeah. Understood." Percy nodded.

Travis tapped Annabeth's shoulder "Hey, how about letting Percy snuggle them a bit? They'd give me extra pay if you agree with that. We could-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Annabeth glared at Travis and unsheathed her knife.

"Okay…I'll shut up. I guess I'll take that as a no. Oh well…" Travis gulped.

Nico eyed at Annabeth then turned to Connor "I guess a time bomb is ticking."

"Well, yeah…it's really gonna blow anytime. Now that you mention it, I better prepare my camera." Connor rummaged his backpack and took his camera.

Percy yawned "Well, alright ladies. We can have a pictorial together."

The girls cried in glee "Yipee! You're the best!"

Annabeth continued to glare at the girls. She tried her best to control her jealousy and her rage. For now, she was doing well at it. The other demigods were worried if she goes on a violent outburst but at the same time they were relieved that Annabeth was trying hard to control herself.

Percy rose up and stretched his arms. He stood up and smiled at the girls.

"Well, shall we?"

The 2 Aphrodite girls screamed out loud, as if they had seen something horrible "YAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

They ran away from Percy. He wondered what had just happened. Well maybe he hasn't fixed himself yet because he just woke up. He then turned to his friends.

"What just happened anyway?" He asked.

The boys just stood there stunned and then, their faces swelled like a blowfish, like they were trying their best not to crack. However, the girls were shocked for a second and then covered their faces.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls shrieked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Percy asked, scratching his head.

Annabeth threw her book at Percy "YOUR FLY IS WIDE OPEN YOU IDIOT! AND YOUR THING IS PROTRUDING OUT!"

The boys laughed hard. Will burst out "Your viper is hungry and angry dude."

"Everybody caught you in your morning wood moment!" Chris smirked.

Nico snickered "Talk about a boner."

"Percy, it's about to come out from its bushy nest." Travis roared in laughter.

Thalia nocked an arrow in her bow and aimed at Percy's open fly "ZIP IT UP, KELP HEAD OR I'LL PLANT THIS ARROW ON YOUR STUPID THING. GODS! YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!"

"Yo, Percy! Say cheese!" Connor snapped a picture of Percy, in his awkward state. "Holy Zeus! This is an epic shot!"

It took about a few seconds for Percy to be jarred back into his senses.

"Oh, sh*t!" He quickly zipped his pants up.

Rachel said to Annabeth "Hey…actually, he's got size."

Katie nodded in agreement "Yeah, I think so too…All I can say is '_Wow_" Then she and Rachel laughed quietly.

"What? Guys, shut up. I'm really embarrassed for him. Oh gods! What an idiot!" Annabeth mumbled while burying her face in her hands.

Percy turned red in embarrassment while his friends laughed their heads off. Their boring afternoon turned out to be boisterous and amusing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so...how was it? Again, thanks for reading and the reviews. So from here on, I guess I have to answer reviews.<strong> **Thanks for reading and please review. ^_^**

_**DSE:** Until now, I still couldn't comprehend about what you really meant of a "horrendously, morbid, with a dark twisted scene of humor kind of way". Anyway, you're right about "the inner workings" of my mind are sometimes really weird for others to understand and for you, its alien. That's okay really, I'm happy my mind sometimes works like that. However though, my stories do not come mostly from my 'alien' mind. A few parts of it are based actually on real events (my life and my friends' lives). So thank you for reading my stories and thank you so much for the reviews! Take care! :D_

_**arya-demon4-bloodmoon:** I hope you didn't actually disturb your mom in her sleep. I'm glad to know I made someone laugh. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Take care and peace and love also to you! ^_^_

_**Kiransomers:** Once again my friend, thank you for consistently nuking my stories with very good reviews. You have no idea how much I value your every review. Keep it up and thank you very much! Take care! ^_^_

_**Inspirablurr:** Yeah, I noticed about Annabeth going OTT and thanks for reminding me about that. Sometimes though, my mind just goes haywire when I write and I soon forget about everything had gone OTT. But you're definitely right about toning down Annabeth. I'll keep that in mind from now on. Again, thanks a lot for reading and your reviews. Take care! ^_^_

**_...And everyone else who reviewed, THANKS A LOT! ^_^_**

**-XyLeNceR**


End file.
